Laugh Lines
by RaNdOmLeTtErShErE
Summary: Continuation of the story Smile (with teeth). Joker is warring with trying to enjoy married life and his inner repulsion of personal attachments.
1. Chapter 1

**Y'all, here is the first chapter of the sequel to Smile (with Teeth)… This story will be a bit of a rollercoaster... Just stick with me and Let me know what you think... **

* * *

_~You are insane,_

_My desire,_

_A violent daydream,_

_Love, love,_

_You are crazy,_

_A perfect liar,_

_Said you'd save me,_

_Love, love~_

_~Thirty Seconds to Mars ft. Halsey~_

* * *

Married life had not slowed the Joker down. If anything, the extra support had him working even harder to show the city the truth of their existences. It had been a breeze keeping busy. There was _so_ much to do.

He left the running of the bar to Peach. Though he did have the pleasure of helping rough up the riff raff that came through occasionally. It left him plenty of time to run amok. Peach was more than happy to leave him to his fun. His _current_ endeavor was listening to all of the gossip in the GCPD. He had used his _persuasive_ personality and a touch of blackmail to get a few cops on his payroll. He had one of GCPD's finest bug Commissioner Gordon's office. It was easier than he had thought it would be.

He currently found himself listening to the latest recording he had acquired. The man, Gordon, had all _kinds_ of connections in the city. Joker had used some of the ill-gotten info to avoid the cops on more than one occasion.

_Unfortunately_, the GCPD had found his warehouse. A few of his men had been busted when Gordon's goons raided the place. He was _not_ happy to lose the building. That's where his favorite things were. All his fun toys, _gone_. All his blueprints, _gone_. His super comfortable chair, _gone_.

It had been easy to find people on the street to bail out his guys. The right amount of cash and boom. Freedom. His men were free and more than happy to be back in the game. Gordon would pay for _that_ bit of trouble. Joker had no choice but to let the guys use his old apartment building for the new _temporary_ hideout.

The thought of them in the building had upset his sense of safety. He turned off the tape he was currently listening to. No good Intel on this set. He had his guys listening live, and he combed through the recordings. He pulled the headphones off and tossed them onto his desk.

Joker was disappointed in himself. It wasn't often he felt this way. But he just knew Gordon would let something slip about the bat. In his heart of hearts, he had held out hope that Batman was still alive. That ole Jimmy boy would let it slip that it had all been a hoax.

He got up with the same disappointment he had felt for the last year or so. He moved to his bedroom and into the shower. It was almost 5:00AM. Peach was deep asleep. He washed away the day, and nights, frustrations down the drain.

He dried his hair and moved to get into his bed. Thanks to his wife, he got about 4 or so hours sleep, every two days or so. She had kept him from having too many manic episodes, which helped him stay more focused. He crawled between the cool sheets, moving close to her tiny frame. He pulled her close, tucking her into his body. He instantly felt relaxed. He buried his face into her hair and fell asleep.

The Joker was up by 10:00AM, Peach was still snoring lightly. He dressed in dark jeans and a ratty old T-shirt. He moved back into his office and grabbed his phone off of the charger. Ace was back from his vacation and seemed recharged. Joker was surprised he had even come back. He looked at the message the man had sent him.

_-Coming by around noon-_

Short and simple. Joker like that. It was one of Ace's more _endearing_ qualities.

He set the phone down and stretched his arms above his head feeling his spine pop. He picked up his phone and put it in his pocket, making his way downstairs.

The floor was cold on his bare feet. The entire house was chilly. December thru February were brutally cold in Gotham. Peach seemed to enjoy the cold air in the house. He didn't mind, he had been much colder.

He shuffled along to the kitchen and grabbed his favorite breakfast, Pop tarts and soda. He sat at the kitchen nook (Peach had educated him on this, a picnic table in doors.) and began to devour his sugary breakfast.

He cleaned up his crumbs and went to let the dogs out of their garage "room". He opened the door and let them inside. They had become quite obedient, though Judy still hated Peach.

He fed them hotdogs from the fridge, then filled their bowls.

"They have dog food in the pantry."

Peach walked into the kitchen, wearing a small tank top and the tightest pair of sleep shorts he had ever seen.

"Maybe that's why they like me better." He turns to look at them, "Daddy gives them the good stuff, and mommy tries to poison them." He said.

"It's not poison, I would never hurt Punch."

Joker laughed.

"You're up early." He said letting the dogs back out. He moved to look out of the small window to watch them leave through the doggy door he had installed in the garage. They ran around, playing.

"I moved and you weren't there. I couldn't sleep after that." She moved to make herself a bowl of cereal.

He stood across the island (another term she had taught him) from her, watching her. She was a fairly sloppy eater. He watched her drip milk over the counter, and herself. He followed the drops, watching the tank turn slightly transparent as the milk was absorbed into the thin fabric. The spot spread slowly.

Another small drip of milk caused goosebumps to spread along her skin. He watched the sight and had to suppress the urge to jump her right there. Ace would be by soon. He forced his eyes away from her.

"Ace is coming by today." He said flatly.

Peach looked up from her phone, "What for?" she moved her bowl to her mouth and finished the milk.

Joker refused to watch her. He hated that he found everything she did so… _Tantalizing_.

"He didn't say."

"Ok, you got plans today?' she asked as she rinsed her bowl.

He shrugged, "won't know until he gets here."

"Let me know, I am going to go shower." She tiptoed and kissed him, then walked out of the room. He watched her until she left, he hated how obsessed he was with her.

In the few months they had been married, he had grown somewhat dependent on her. She was always there, and when she wasn't, he felt antsy. Completely out of sorts.

After the city had rounded up all of his beautiful creations, locking them up in the spiffy new Arkham Asylum, he had decided a bit of destruction was in store. The problem was, the city was going quite mad, and he couldn't even enjoy it. He was worried about _her_. When the damned warehouse had been raided, he was worried about _her_.

His obsession had caused him to lose his mind a little. In one of his last manic episodes he had, he hired an out of town crew to install a doomsday type bunker in his backyard, near the guest house. He had spared no expense, the air was filtered and circulated, the cabinets fully stocked with nonperishables. It all ran on solar power. After it was completed, he killed the entire crew, dropping their bodies into the nearest body of water.

He then hired another crew to change a few parts of the original blueprint. A few hidden passages to get into and out of the bunker. This crew he also got rid of. No one knew about it except the dogs, Peach and himself.

The city had been in an uproar when they started finding random body parts everywhere. Joker was pleased that it was finished. She now had a safe room if the GCPD ever came looking for either of them. Call him crazy but she could not be caught. He was the bad guy and she was his to protect.

He showed Peach the three secret ways in and out of the safe house. There was one in the living room. One from his office, that was a bit more scary, but just as useful. The last way was the easy (_boring_) way, in the guest house. A floor panel moved and you entered a code to open the door. It was all hidden under a rug.

Peach had loved the new present. She had rewarded him for the beautiful gift with the best blow-job he'd ever had in his life, inside the bunker. He shivered at the memory of that.

He mentally slapped himself, his mind was wandering again. _This_ is what she did to him. He went outside and lit a cigarette. He gave into the small vice, enjoying the burn in his chest with each inhale. He sat on the front porch, enjoying the cold air that numbed his body.

He liked his neighborhood. It was quiet, and the closest neighbor was over a mile away. There was rarely any traffic out this far, unless someone was lost.

He put out his cigarette and pocketed the filter. He couldn't litter his own home. He watched the dark colored car that Ace drove pull up to his gate. Ace's arm poked through the window and entered the guest code. Once the gate opened he pulled up in front of Joker.

Joker watched the man get out of the car and move to stand in front of him.

"Ace, what brings you to my humble abode?"

Ace smiled. "I got something you might find interesting boss."

Joker was all ears. "Let's go to my office and talk." He turned and led the way.

They stepped through the door and move straight upstairs. Once there, they moved into the office and Joker closed the door behind him. Joker moved over to his desk and slid into his chair. Ace sat in the chair on the other side.

Joker watched ace start to pull files from his bag, as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"What do you got for me?" he asked, then blew hot air into his hands.

"Ever since the last time you were locked up in the loony bin, I have been keeping tabs on all the bigwigs like you wanted." Joker nodded.

"Here is all of the info I have." He sat the papers on Jokers desk.

Joker looked at the large pile of folders and let out a long whistle. "Nifty."

"Yea, it's been a headache to sort through, but I think I may have found something."

Ace moved forward and opened the folder on top.

"Basic files on all of the elite. Pretty detailed too. But when Bane took over, I had my guys raid hospital files. Dug up some pretty good info."

Ace pulled a file from close to the bottom of the stack and opened it. He slid the file over to lay in front of The Joker. The man looked eager for Joker to read it, Joker rolled his eyes and started to look over the file. He read a few lines and looked back up at Ace.

"Why am I looking at Bruce Wayne's medical records?"

Ace leaned forward, "Before he vanished, Bruce Wayne had a consult about his knees."

Joker was losing his patience. He waved for Ace to hurry up and get to the point.

"Bruce Wayne is a pampered billionaire, why would his knees be in such a bad condition? Look at the other injuries."

Joker raised an eyebrow, but started to read the numerous injuries listed in the man's medical history. Several broken fingers, fractured leg, several noted concussions, three fractured ribs, the list moved on and on. It was a suspicious amount of injuries for a business man. Maybe Ace was on to something.

"When did Wayne disappear?"

Ace smiled, "Around the same time that Bane and Batman died."

"Interesting indeed."

"There are a lot of coincidences."

Joker felt a memory tickling at the back of his mind, "Didn't Wayne throw the party for Dent that we crashed?"

"Yep."

Joker felt strange at the thought of knowing something he didn't _really_ want to know. The conflicting feelings warring in his belly.

"What is the point of knowing all of this now? If he is dead, who cares?"

"Bruce Wayne was spotted at Wayne Tower two days ago."

That _was_ news. "Any sign of the bat?"

Ace just shook his head no.

Joker's hope sank a bit at that. "Good info, Ace. Keep me informed."

"Sure Boss." He moved all the files except Wayne's back into his bag.

Ace had known Joker long enough to know he could comb through that file until he knew it word for word. He left Joker in his office, knowing he had been dismissed. He doubted his boss even noticed he had gone.

Joker was scanning through the medical reports and trying to match up injury dates with his dates with the Bat. It was looking promising. There were a lot unaccounted for, but Batman had other _friends_ in the city as well. He continued to turn pages and eyes darting all over the pages.

He put the file down and leaned back in his chair. Maybe he could _entice_ Wayne to bring back Batman. This _could_ be fun. He had to think of the best way to get him to come and play. He needed to get on the computer, he needed a few more details before he could start up a plan.

* * *

**So it begins... here we go... on to the next...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: things are starting to happen... p.s. smut...that is all**

* * *

_~You help me sleep at night,_

_Help me turn off the lights,_

_Calm down my obsessed mind,_

_You're my religion~_

_~Yungblud~_

* * *

Peach had interrupted Joker's planning session by bringing him lunch. He growled at the plate. At this rate, she was going to get him fat. He ate the tasty lunch reguardless. Good ole PB&J. With sticky fingers, he continued his planning.

The murder and mayhem was the easy part. It was the drawing out Batman that would be the hard work. If Wayne really _was_ the bat, and all signs were pointing to yes, then he would have to find out what would push him to come out and play.

_That_ was the million dollar question.

Joker could feel the excitement wanting to move through him. This was going to be fun. He stood up from his desk, stretching out the knots in his back. All of his brilliant ideas were getting jumbled in his head. He needed to clear his mind of all the static. He stood up and stretched. _Where, oh where was his wife?_ He stepped out into the hallway, listening for any sounds she might make. He could faintly hear the TV droning on. BINGO! He made his way downstairs and into the living room. He was surprised to see her feet sticking out over the top of the couch.

He walked over and ran his finger cross the arch of her left foot. She squeaked as she scrambled off of the couch.

"You scared me." She was almost pouting.

He moved around the couch to see the mess she had made. There were snack bags and crumbs everywhere. He sighed, unsure why he bought her nice things.

"I will clean it up when I am done watching the news." She said before he could complain.

He looked over at the TV, there on the screen was a large picture of Bruce Wayne. Joker sat on the couch and listened to the shitty story.

Bruce was back in Gotham, claiming he had a brain injury and had spent the last 18 months in treatment. Joker didn't buy it. He had had his fair share of head injuries and he was just fine. All that mattered was Bruce was back and billionairing it up, once again.

He felt Peach scoot her body closer to his. He ignored her until the story changed to other celebrity 'news'. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Oh, _wife_?"

"Yes?" Peach was smiling ear to ear.

"I want to start a new scheme and I _may_ need your help at some point." He said, running his hand along her thigh.

He watched her as she tapped her chin like she was having to think about it. He continued his hands up her legs, fingers skimming the edge of her very short shorts. She always kept the house cold, but her skin always felt like it was on fire.

"And if I say no?" she asked, scooting her body closer to his.

He let a growl rumble through his chest. This woman drove him crazy.

He leaned forward, nipping her earlobe. "I can, _uh_, pay you," he paused. "In, uh, _favors_."

"Favors? Who needs favors? I happen to be married to the most ruthless, most handsome, craziest man in Gotham City. I don't _need_ favors." She feigned disgust.

He chuckled, "I am offering favors of a, hmmm, sex-_ual_ variety."

Her eyes widened in shock. "I don't know if my husband would like that, he is an _insanely_ jealous man."

Joker looked into her eyes. The green and brown making him feel almost dizzy. "I will kill him with my bare hands." he said, his voice just above a whisper.

She smiled, "Deal."

He pounced on her, her laughter turning into moans as he kissed along her neck and shoulders, nipping the flesh. His hands moving between her parted legs.

"Oh, sweet little Peach, is that what does it for you? Talks of murder?" he bit her lightly again.

"Only when you talk about it." She gasped as his hand slid into her shorts, moving along her wet folds.

He hummed his approval. "Tell me more." He attached his mouth to her nipple through the tank top she wore.

"I love how your hands murder effortlessly, then touch me so beautifully." she moaned as he moved to the other nipple. "The same mouth that can cut the city down to nothing with a few words," She gasped as he bit lightly on her breast, then continued. "Can make me come so hard, I see stars."

He moved away long enough to strip her of her shorts and free himself from his jeans. He pushed into her warm body, groaning at the sensation. His movements were erratic and need driven madness. He reached between them and rubbed circles around her clit, helping her along. Her hot little cunt clamped around him as he continued to move inside her.

He was _so_ close, her hands were driving him crazy as they touched him. So soft, so loving. He sped up his thrusts. She reached for his hand, moving it up and pushed it against her throat, using it to squeeze gently on her neck.

He was losing himself in the in the feel of her. He leaned down, kissing her, hand still on her throat, as he poured himself inside her shaking body. He collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath.

He could feel her body shaking with laughter, the movements causing her cunt to squeeze his _still_ semi hard dick. The feeling _wasn't_ unpleasant.

"What's so funny?"

"A little bit of dirty talk and some praise is all it takes to get you so feisty. I like it."

"You, Peach, keep in in a constant state of arousal, I just let it take over when I want it to. When I _allow_ it."

"Oh, good to know husband." She laughed, squeezing him again.

He groaned, shifted his hips and thrust forward. Her gasp of surprised was perfect.

"Again?" she asked as he started to fuck her again.

He hummed his answer, still moving, pushing into her, then pulling back just as slowly. Causing her to start to tremble.

"I told you. Constant" *thrust* "state" *thrust* "of arousal." *thrust*

"Fuck. More, please." She begged breathlessly.

He wouldn't let her know how much he enjoyed the sound of her soft begging. Each thrust, she gave a whimper or another soft 'Please'. He could do this _forever_. He pulled the top of her tank down and attacked her bare breast.

He body was shaking, her words incoherent. She fisted her hand into his hair, pushing him harder on her soft flesh. He knew what she wanted. He rolled one nipple in his fingers softly. Then bit down on the other, hard enough to leave marks.

She came hard, the rhythmic contractions pulling his own climax from him. He felt almost lightheaded at the sensation. He shook his head to clear the feeling, then moved off of her. He couldn't afford to let her entice him again. He would be dehydrated by dinner.

She moved off of the couch and grabbed her shorts, wiggling them on then left to room. He glanced at the mess still on the table and stood up. He readjusted himself and almost instantly started to pace the floor. His mind was a bit clearer now.

He thought moved back to Bruce, he started to work through his ideas for Wayne. He really did hope Wayne _was_ the Batman. Joker had already decided that he would, of course, keep his secret. It was all more fun that way. Small bits of plans and ideas seemed to overlap in his mind. He needed to write this down, he hurried practically skipping into his office.

He started to jot down the different ideas, all on the same paper. He could sort through them later. He just had to have them down to see. It made it a bit easier that way.

He didn't look up when Peach had walked into his office. She moved to sit where Ace had been earlier. She leaned back into the chair and crossed her legs. He could feel her eyes on him, practically burning his skin.

"What are you working on?"

He knew she wouldn't be able to wait long. He paused in his scribbling and looked up at her. He supposed he could give her the good news.

"Ace had some very interesting news to deliver this morning." He looked for the folder under all of his papers. "He thinks he may have found out the identity of Batman."

She looked less than enthused, "And?"

"_And_," he said "If Ace is right, then the bat has returned to Gotham. In his human disguise of course."

She looked at him for a while. "Well that's not what I had expected."

Joker watched her closely, trying to get a read on her. She seemed mostly unimpressed. That was to be expected, she didn't have the history he did with Batman. _They_ had only met once.

He cleared his mind again, "I am figuring out a way to bring the bat back out." He held the folder out to her.

She pulled the file to her and opened it. He watched as she skimmed through the papers. He saw the exact moment when she had put it all together.

"Ace thinks Bruce Wayne is Batman? The same Bruce Wayne that just _magically_ showed back up in Gotham." She set the folder back on the desk. "Will this be your new obsession?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Oh no, _you_, my dear wife, are my obsession. This is just my next job to tackle. My next game to play."

"Let me know when you will need me." She said as she stood up.

"Come here."

She walked over to him, standing next to his chair. He moved her to stand in front of him. He looked up at her face, deciding to tell her the truth again. "Sometimes, it gets a big crazy in here," he said tapping his head. "I need you to keep me grounded. To pull me back from that edge."

She smiled, leaned forward, kissing him softly. "Got it."

He moved quickly, pushing the edge of her shirt up, he moved his face to the soft skin of her belly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed his face along the soft skin. She pushed her hands through his hair, letting him take whatever comfort he always needed after showing a bit of vulnerability. His scars tickled her skin, the slightly rougher texture felt nice.

Peach wouldn't admit it out loud, but she loved these moments. She knew she was the only person alive to see this side of the madman she had married. It was hers and hers alone.

All too soon the moment ended when he pulled back from her. He righted himself and released her.

She smiled, "Get to work, I will busy myself _somehow_." She moved out of the office closing the door softly behind her.

Joker looked back at the desk, He had the start of several ideas. He missed this, the open planning, no fear of keeping a low profile. He could be as big as he wanted. What's the worst that could happen? Batman come for him? He laughed at the idea.

He opened the laptop he had and quickly did a search online for Bruce Wayne.

One of the first thing that popped up was a Fundraising gala. _That_ had promise. He kept reading, it was a black tie event to raise money for putting the finishing touches on the Gotham City rebuilding. Joker scoffed, the damned city didn't need more work.

The Gala was being held at a hotel that Wayne Enterprises owned. Perfect. He opened another browser window and looked up the blueprints. He scanned the screen, it was a basic building. HVAC systems and employee elevators. Too easy.

He leaned back in his chair. He would set up Wayne. He would either draw out the bat or just annoy the billionaire, win-win.

Within an hour, he had the basics of a plan. He and his men were going for a night out on the town. This would be a basic party crashing. Then the real fun would start depending on Wayne's reaction.

He stood from the desk, gathering a few item he might need today. He felt giddy as he put on his face paint. The smooth spread of it across his face was soothing. He finished his look and left the small bathroom to find Peach.

She was back in the living room, her mess cleaned up. He walked up on her as she was painting her toenails. It was an adorable sight.

"Going to go brief Ace and the guys. Big things happening soon." He told her.

She looked up at him. "Have fun, call me if you need me." She looked back at her feet.

He turned and left, excitement flowing through him.

* * *

**Stay tuned...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: enjoy...**

* * *

_~Being that I love you so much_

_In the end they all will say_

_Breaking someone else's heart again~_

_~Serj Tankian~_

* * *

Joker pulled up to the familiar building, hating that it was to meet with the guys. He was still sore that he had to share this with anyone besides his wife, but sacrifices must be made for the cause. Despite the guys staying here, the place still looked abandoned. _Good_.

He parked at the back gate and let himself in. He cringed at the amount of people in here. If they hadn't been necessary to his plans he would just burn the place down with them inside. Fire _could_ be so cleansing.

He shook the dark thought from his mind and walked through the building. He reached the stairs and bellowed out. "Meeting in 15." He pushed his way up the stairs and out onto the roof. The cold crisp air helped his mind clear further.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Missing the smell and taste of the city air. Once he felt centered, he readied himself to go talk with the men downstairs. He stepped through the door and into the landing upstairs. He made his way to the stairway and could see everyone waiting quietly. Oh, these guys wanted to survive this.

He held back the chuckles that bubbled up in his throat. He did a quick head count, seventeen. That wasn't bad at all. More than enough for what he had planned first. He paced a second or two to pull his thoughts into order.

"We have a job coming up boys." He paused and looked at the men. "In three days, there will be a Wayne Gala held for fundraising. _We_," his hand swept across the room, "are going to crash this shindig."

The men were looking excited. Good. "We are going to give Gotham's biggest philanthropist a _welcome_ _home_ he won't forget." The men let out whoops and laughter. Joker cringed inside. They were in this for the _wrong_ things, but who was he to let that go to waste?

"Now, for this party, we all have to dress in our finest. Rent some tuxes. Get with Ace for the money. Look sharp. Oh and bowties only please." He chuckled at their confused faces.

"Meet here Friday, 4:00 PM, dressed to, _uh_, kill." Now Joker let the laughter out before his stomach began to ache from it. He turned and headed back to the roof.

Once in the cool air, he lit a cigarette. He watched the fog roll across the water and hit the city full force. It was a beautiful sight. The big city buildings starting to light up as the sky began to darken slightly. It was like the business types were scared of the dark. Joker thrived in the dark, it's where he did his best work.

He snuffed out the cigarette and tucked the filter in his pocket out of habit. He reached for his phone and called Ace.

"Yea Boss?"

"I just informed the lackeys of a job Friday. The classic party crashing gig. They will need money for tuxes. We need to get _big_ intimidating guns for the boys."

"Anything else?"

"Oh yea a bowtie. Color doesn't matter."

Ace chuckled. "Ok, what time Friday?"

"Meeting here at the apartment at 4."

"Got it, 4, Friday, big guns, bowtie."

It was Joker's turn to chuckle. He hung up the phone. Three _long_ days to go. He wasn't sure if he could make it that long. He left the apartment building and started the long drive back to his place. Maybe he should get a place in the city too. Just for him. And maybe Peach. _Maybe_.

By the time he got home and parked in his garage, it was full dark. He was surprisingly still in a good mood. He made his way inside and into the living room, hoping to find his wife still there. He frowned at the empty room. He went back to the kitchen to grab a soda, and let in the dogs.

He opened the sugary drink and sat down to turn on the TV. Judy sat on the couch next to him and Punch set on the floor at his feet. The News seemed to be obsessed with the upcoming Gala. Joker leaned back after he finished his drink.

Joker must have dozed off, because he came too, unable to move. He could see his wife's smiling face over him.

"Good morning." She whispered.

Joker was confused, he tilted his head up to see Judy had crawled up on his chest and was sleeping. That was why Peach was whispering. He lifted his hand to his mouth. He whistled loudly. Judy woke in a start and started to growl at Peach.

"Down." He huffed at the dog.

She obeyed, but stayed close, eyes on Peach. Joker sat up and wiped his face, feeling the greasepaint smear. He wipe his hands on his pant legs and quickly reached up grabbing Peach's legs, pulling her into his lap.

She laughed as she straddled his lap. "What has you so tired?"

"I spent the afternoon fucking my wife." He watched her blush.

She smiled at him through her lashes. "What else do you do today?"

"Got the guys getting ready for the first part of the job. We are going to crash the Wayne Gala. I _hear_ anyone who is anyone will be there. My invite must have gotten lost in the mail." He tapped his chin "_Did_ we fill out the change of address forms?"

She slapped his hand away. "You really crashing the big party?"

He let his head fall to the back of the couch. He felt her run her soft hands into his hair, as she shifted her body closer. He groaned as she started to rub his scalp, dragging her nails along it softly.

"Mhm. What did you do today?" he asked eyes still closed.

She continued to rub his scalp, "Oh you know, boring stuff, checked the books, payroll signed, broke a few fingers. The usual."

He cracked open an eye, looking at her innocent face. Her eyes bright and sparkling with mischief like always. She was smiling at him the big grin pushing her cheeks out, making her look very young. Chubby like a child. It made his feel wrong inside for a split second.

She must have noticed his mood shift, as she let the smile fade, her hands not moving in his hair again. He felt that naked vulnerability and lashed out instinctively.

"You're getting fat." He poked her cheek.

Her response was a sharp tug on his hair and then she stood up. "What?" he asked.

"That's no way to talk to a lady, especially your wife." She turned to leave the room.

He huffed at that. "Where are you going?"

She shot a look at him that told him she was pissed. "To bed, I wouldn't want to suffocate you." She turned and left.

"You just need more exercise." He called after her laughing. He heard her let out a shrill sound and then the door slam. Whoopsie, he thought to himself. When the chuckles faded, he sat there looking at the dogs. Their eyes locked on him. "Go to bed." They left the room tails down.

Tonight was just his night to piss everyone off. He moved to the stair and decided to face the music. He got up to his bedroom door and didn't hear anything smashing. That was a good sign. He reached for the handle and noticed it was locked. She was locking him out of his own room? Oh, he could play this game too. He turned and moved to the 'guest' room and laid down. He would win _this_ test of wills.

The next two days were hell. Peach was nowhere to be seen. She had been home of course because his bedroom door was locked at different times. But Joker would not back down from this. He was preoccupied anyway. He had a party to crash. No time for this shit.

Friday morning he woke up at the apartment. He had taken over one of the rooms, and stayed there. _She_ could stay at the damned house, it was hers anyway. He had everything he needed here. Maybe he would get his own place. His secret. Maybe a nice penthouse suite in the center of the city.

He was up and getting ready for the evening events. He had a special suit made for the party. A spiffy looking full coat and tails. He was looking very fancy if he did say so. He was currently in the bathroom applying his face. He hadn't had time to color his hair again, but had found a useful alternative. He rubbed the green tub of greasepaint through his hair. Not only did it color it, but gave it an unclean sheen to it.

Once he was all made up he tied his bowtie, no boring clip on type for him. He could feel the excitement like acid in his belly. This was the first step to bring back the Batman. He was almost certain of it now. This was a small flirtation with Bruce Wayne, just to let his know he would be Joker's next target.

He turned from the mirror and left the familiar bathroom. He pushed into the crowd of guys, most were dressed and looking sharp for thugs. He smiled at the group. They were just missing the final touches. Joker tossed a paper bag full of tins of face paint.

The men looked up at him. "Get creative boys." He turned to find Ace.

Ace was still getting dressed. "You clean up nice."

Joker laughed as the man jumped. "Thanks Boss."

Joker looked around the room at the bunk beds that lined the walls. Once Ace had finished buttoning his shirt, Joker turned back to him.

"You ready for this?" Joker asked.

"We have crashed parties before."

"True enough." Joker's face must have hinted at something causing Ace to ask.

"Anything I need to know about?"

Joker smiled. "I am having the boys paint their faces up pretty." Ace laughed. "You and the other drivers won't paint up. You have to look like the civilians tonight."

"Whatever you say Boss."

Ace looked down at Joker's tie. It was an Acid green color. "Nice tie."

"Got to, _uh_, look good for the party." He said straightening the tie.

They moved down and waited as the guys finished getting ready. Ace had taken the other drivers aside and explained their jobs. While Joker looked over his group. He was getting antsy. The room was full of painted faces all eager to cause trouble. He loved it. They grabbed their guns and bags, the drivers heading out to the vans, all parked at different abandoned houses in the neighborhood.

As each van pulled up, men moved out. The van would drive away to be replaced by a new one. Like clockwork, until it was the last one. Joker was on that van, Ace was driving them to the parking garage. He had planned this all out meticulously.

They drove different route to not pull any added attention to themselves. Each van arriving at different times, and parking in the parking garage across from the hotel that was hosting the Gala. As each van arrived, Joker got more excited. This was what he was missing. The nitty gritty of the job. He liked being hands on.

He stood at the edge of the garage and watched through some fancy military binoculars. They couldn't crash until the guest of honor had arrived. Joker was looking at the long line of limousines and town cars dropping of the crème de la crème.

Finally, He saw Bruce Wayne move onto the small red carpet the flashes easily seen without the help of his binoculars, and start his way to the party. Joker signaled to the first of his crew. He watched as Bruce disappeared into the doors and then put away the binoculars. He tossed them into the van and moved to the group of men.

His boys shot a zipline across to the hotel roof. Once secured on their side, they started to zoom across. They landed on the hotel roof easily. It took a total of 20 minutes to get everyone across and pop the line free. Joker stood at the door leading to the employee part of the hotel.

Ace and the other drivers were currently moving the vans to the pick up spot. Joker smiled. "Let's go have fun boys, follow my lead." He pulled open the door and led the other clowns down into the guts of the building.

* * *

**eek... party crashing is always fun ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: it's party time, let me know what you think...**

* * *

_~Every time I sell myself to you,_

_I feel a bit cheaper than I need to,_

_I will tear the petals off of you,_

_Rose red, I will make you tell the truth~_

_~Hole~_

* * *

Joker led the guys down the employee stairs and into the upper level maintenance area. He picked 5 guys to go with him down the elevator and sent the others down the stairs. His group pulled themselves from the small doors and into the kitchen guns ready.

"Unless you want to die, move to the freezer. Thank you." He said politely.

The staff looked ready to piss themselves, but obeyed. Arms raised, they filed into the walk in freezer and Joker slammed it shut behind him, wedging it closed. He was slightly disappointed that no one had tried to play hero. There was always one.

"Let's go boys." He headed to the double doors that led to the ballroom. He stood back as the men moved into the large area. The screams started almost instantly. The men shot off a few shots in the air to get everyone's attention. The music stopped abruptly.

Joker mad his way inside. He was practically skipping into the room, looking at all of the surprised faces. He did a small bow. "Don't mind us, we just wanted to help welcome Mr. Wayne back to Gotham."

Joker looked around the room, his men had spread out, covering the exits. The last of the men had showed up a bit winded, but they were right on time. Joker walked towards the front of the room.

"Where is Bruce Wayne?" Joker watched the crowd look around, so ready to turn on the man of the hour. The crowd split and he stepped forward.

"My, my Mr. Wayne, you look _good_ for a dead man." Joker watched him. Looking for any indication that this man was the bat.

"Just leave."

"Well, that's rude. We came to welcome you back to our city." He gestured to his men, who nodded along.

"Thank you," he said through gritted teeth. "Now leave, you were not invited to this private party."

Oh Joker had to hand it to him. If Bruce Wayne wasn't batman, he had balls of steel. Joker cocked his head to the side, trying to get a good look. If you squinted just right… Joker held up his hand, blocking the top half of Bruce's face. He was sure of it. This was his batsy.

"You'd think with all of your money you could afford _manners_." He laughed, the fact that his men laughed along delighted him. These guys were good.

Bruce didn't respond. Joker frowned. "Well, let's move this party along. Since the death of Batman," He sneaked a look at Bruce to see if he reacted. He didn't. Joker continued, "This has all become so much easier." There a direct challenge. "We get to have all kinds of fun with you blue bloods tonight."

He laughed at the muffled cries of the crowd. Joker pulled a gun and shot a random man in the crowd. "That's gonna hurt tomorrow" he laughed.

Joker watched as Wayne fought with himself. Would a single dead body push him to that point? Joker doubted it. Maybe two? He aimed for another random party goer. He shot another, a woman this time. Joker leaned over making a big show of looking at the blood on the floor. Giving Wayne a chance to be a hero. The crying in the room was getting louder. Still no movement from Wayne. Joker frowned.

"Now where were we?" he tapped his head with his gun, "Oh, that's right, boys, collect your goodies for the evening. If anyone resists, shoot them." Joker kept his eyes on Wayne.

He could see the anger clearly, why wouldn't he at least say something? Joker watched the man, closely. Sirens pulled him from his target.

"Let's go boys, we, uh, don't want to take a trip _downtown_ tonight." He stopped at to door, eyes back on Bruce Wayne. "Tootles." He waved.

They started the exit plan. Each man split to his assigned group as Joker watched Bruce pull out a cell phone through the small window on the door. Joker was intrigued, who would the man be calling? Police were already on their way. Did Bruce have a partner?

The men headed out of the emergency exit and split to their individual getaway car locations. Each van would go to their own separate safe house to hide out for a day or so. Then everyone would meet up at the apartment.

Ace dropped Joker a few blocks from his car. The walk helped him clear his head. He was a mess of thoughts and ideas right now. He didn't want to go back to the house to be ignore by _her_. It might push him past the point of no return and he would kill her. He got in the trunk of his car and pulled out his bag.

He had a change of clothes and a small emergency stash of money. He took the bag inside the apartment and moved to shower. Once he was squeaky clean, he put on the civilian clothes and made his way back to his car. He drove to a shitty little motel and checked in.

The man at the desk didn't give him a second look. Joker chuckled and made his way to the room. Once inside, he turned on the tv and watched the news coverage of the night. Someone had recorded it on their phones. Perfect. They got the entire speech.

Joker laid there watching the rebroadcast over and over. When the light from the morning sun crept around his window, he decided to get up. He needed to go see his lawyer. It was very important. He checked his reflection in the mirror. Looked good.

He left to room key inside, he wouldn't be back. The drive to the lawyers place was pleasant. Joker was feeling pretty good today. He parked in the garage and made his way up to the office he was so familiar with.

The receptionist's desk was empty. Was answering the phone so hard that they went through ladies like this? Joker walked over and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

He opened the door and made his way to the chair always seated in front of the desk.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. White?" the plump lawyer was in a good mood.

"Where's the dumpy girl out front?" Joker asked.

"Maternity leave." The man said, as he typed on his computer.

"Oh, well I need a place." Joker said.

"What kind of place?" the man had stopped typing and looked at Joker now.

"I'm thinking a bachelor pad, somewhere nice in the city."

The man raised his eyebrow in question, "Did you and the missus not work out?"

"Oh no nothing like _that_," he flashed the wedding band he still wore. "Just need my own place, to, _uh_, get away."

The lawyer smiled. "Of course. How soon would you like to have this place?"

"_Tonight_."

The lawyer looked at him again, "You like keeping me on my toes, don't you?" he said, starting to type in a bunch of stuff on his computer.

"Something like that." He said.

The man smiled and turned the computer monitor to face Joker. "I have found three different locations that are available for immediate move in for the right price." He pointed to the first one, "This one is a newer building, small floorplan but open. There is another apartment that shares the floor." He moved to the second one. "This is over near the more industrial side of town, its cheaper but seems like it would be noisy." The man shrugged. "This was the most expensive, but it is a very nice building. Close to downtown, great view."

Joker looked at the three. Price wasn't an issue, he didn't want to be on the industrial side of town. The third choice was the bigger place. He wanted lots of space to be alone in. He tapped the screen. "I'll take door number three."

"Wonderful, will this be under your usual name?"

Joker shook his head no. He gave him his ID, sure it was expired by many years but it was his real name, his real face. This was one of the only documents that was truly him. This and his damned marriage license.

The lawyer nodded and put the info into the computer. The fax machine across the room started to whir and beep, Joker watched as the large man moved to pull the pages free. He brought them over and told Joker where to sign.

Within an hour, Joker had the keys to his new apartment in hand. The warm pieces of metal were strangely calming to his mind. He had his own secret, from everyone. He looked up at his lawyer.

"If my _wife_ came here, you aren't to say a word of this to her." Joker wanted to clarify, he would hate to have to kill this man. He was one of the most useful people he'd ever met.

"I am your lawyer, not hers."

"Good to hear." With that Joker got up and left the small office.

He decided to kill time before heading to his new place. He had the clothes on his back, the apartment was furnished. He would need food though. He headed to a small mom and pop store and moved inside to get the essentials.

He had them packed into his car and was driving around the city, checking out the new neighborhood he would be staying in for a while. He needed to plan out the next part of his attack on batman. He needed focus and no distractions.

As it began to get dark, he drove over to meet a friend. He pulled up in his car and honked twice. The young guy ran out and got into the passenger side of the car. Joker drove around the block, making a full circle and then dropped the kid back off.

He was now in possession of enough weed to help him sleep when he needed to. He drove now to his new place. He parked in the assigned paring for his place. He was allowed two parking spots. He got out and grabbed all of his things.

The elevator was a private one like Cliff had. It only went to the top two floors. He put the key in the lock for his floor. He didn't have the penthouse but the next one down. The entire floor was his. The doors closed and when they opened again he was home. He walked in and looked around. He had wall to wall windows. The blinds were pulled halfway down.

He like this place. He moved to the kitchen and dropped off his food. He moved to the bedroom and dropped his bag on the bed. He reached into the side pocket and pulled out his weed. He rolled a joint and stepped out onto his covered balcony and lit it.

He smoked the entire thing, while he watched the sun set in Gotham. It was a beautiful sight. He started to feel drowsy and moved back inside. He stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. He collapsed across the bed and let sleep take him into oblivion.

Joker woke the next morning disoriented and his mouth tasting like smoke. He got up remembering his new place. He looked at the dark tinted windows. He had slept all night. It was bright outside. He grabbed his toothbrush and moved to the restroom. Once his mouth tasted better, he got up and grabbed his phone.

He had a message from Ace. ~call me~

He walked into the kitchen to eat and put the phone on speaker so he could eat his pop tarts and talk to Ace at the same time.

"Boss, is everything ok?"

"_Yea_, why wouldn't it be?" he took a bite of his food.

"Oh, the girl called this morning."

Joker almost choked on the damned pop tart. He took a drink of water and swallowed.

"She _called_ you?" Joker felt anger burning in his belly. "_Why_?"

"That's the thing, it was all bullshit. She was asking about my wife. Normal life shit."

That was strange. He wasn't sure why she would call and ask about someone else's wife? She was so fucking unpredictable.

"You there Boss?"

"Yea, everyone make it to the safe houses?"

"Yea they started showing up at the apartment on schedule."

"Good Ill be by later as planned. Ace?"

"Yea boss."

"Let me know _immediately_ if she calls you again."

He hung up the phone, this would be bothering him all day. Why would she call Ace out of nowhere? He looked at the phone in his hand. Should he call her? No, that was giving in and that would not do. He put the phone in his pocket.

He moved to search for a good place for his office set up. There was a smaller room. It was empty for now, but it would do. He had planning to get to.

* * *

**see you guys in a week :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: On with the story :)**

* * *

~_Hey you, hey you, this won't hurt a bit,_

_ This won't hurt a bit, this won't hurt_

_ Says who? Says who?_

_ Anesthetize this bitch_

_ Anesthetize this bitch, anesthetize!_

_ Just let me be_

_ Between you and me don't fit~_

_~Korn~_

* * *

Joker found himself back at the hideout the next day. Everyone had made it back alive and well, you couldn't ask for a better turnout for a job. Ace had already sent the jewelry out to their person to fence, and made a lot of money. They would clear almost $65,000 after it was all said and done. Joker had told Ace to split it with crew like usual. Let them have some fun and a few days off.

"You working on the next job?" Ace asked.

"I'm always looking at what's next. Got to keep the goons happy." He joked.

"Let me know when you need me."

Joker left, grunting his reply, and headed back to his private sanctuary. He had tons of ideas floating through his mind and needed to get things moving along. He had a lot of things to start and then let topple like dominoes.

He sat in his car for a minute to make sure no one was around before he headed to the elevator. Once inside the lift, he let out a large whoosh of air. By the time he was looking at his apartment, he was back in work mode.

He made a stop by the fridge and grabbed a soda, then moved into his makeshift office. The room had newspaper cutouts and photos pinned and taped to the walls. He had notes written in marker and pencil mixed in.

While the robbery at the gala had been mentioned in every media facet, there had been no sightings of the Batman. Joker was not _really_ surprised. He knew he would have to work a bit harder than that. Nothing worth anything was _easy_.

His phone made that annoying chirp. He looked at the screen.

~The girl texted me, wanting to know if I had seen you.~ Ace had written.

Joker frowned, then replied.

~Tell her the truth.~

Joker put the phone back down. After a few minutes of no reply, he smiled. Let her know that _she_ was the only one not seeing him. He turned his attention back to the wall. This next part would be fun. He didn't need the entire crew but would take a few guys for back up and look outs.

When he got this new place, the first thing he did was contact Cliff. After how _helpful_ he had been, Cliff was the only person Joker would trust with any kind of electronics, and he had needed a new laptop. He refused to go back to the house for anything. Cliff had gotten him a fancy one, it was even better than the one he had at _her _house. He felt like a new man. He _needed_ nothing from her. He grabbed the info he had gotten and left to do a bit of reconnaissance.

The drive around town was relaxing. He enjoyed doing the grunt work sometimes reminding himself that he didn't need anyone in the beginning of his criminal career. After a few hours he found an abandoned building that was due to be demolished by the end of the month. It was perfect. He felt like things were coming together.

He headed back to the hide out to pick a few goons to tag along for this small job. He pulled up to the back of the building and let himself in. There was plenty to choose from.

"I got a job lined up tonight, but I only need two guys. Any _volunteers_?"

He looked at the men's eager faces. "_How_ to choose? Let's see, Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo." He picked his two. "Get a few small weapons, you probably won't need them and grab a mask."

He moved outside, and looked for the nearest van. He pulled out the key ring he carried and looked for the key for van #4. He climbed into the vehicle and pulled it up to the back of the building and waited. Once the two came out, Joker hopped out and stepped up to the dark haired man.

"You drive." He handed him the keys. "You have an _innocent_ face."

The men laughed and climbed into the van. Joker gave directions as they drove. It was full dark and very late as they pulled up to a small house.

Joker leaned forward. "Now you two will _basically_ be my back up incase things go south. Masks on, for _your_ safety." He said smirking. The men smiled but pulled on the clown faces. "We will get into that house. "Joker pointed. "There is a man there, and we need to take him to a secondary location. That's all you need to know for now."

The men nodded.

"Alright boys, let's go."

They climbed out of the van and made their way to the house. Joker was able to pick the lock easily and opened the door. The chain stopped the door and Joker frowned. That was _bad_ security. Joker shouldered the door and the chain pulled free.

The door eased open and they all made their way inside. The room was dark and the trio moved slowly to keep from inadvertently kicking anything. The hallway had three different doors, two were closed.

Joker walked up to the first and cracked the door open and slid inside, signaling for the men to wait in the hallway. He walked up to a twin sized bed. The blanket was pink and flowery. The sleeping body beneath it was maybe 10 years old. He raised the knife, ready to kill, when a twinge of something moved through his chest. Peach was suddenly on his mind. He lowered the knife, and quickly left the room.

The next door was open and a bathroom. The door on the other side was closed and he moved to open it. Joker slid into the room and walked to the large bed. He motioned to the men to be quiet. He leaned over and placed his hand on the sleeping man's mouth. The man's eyes shot open, full of panic.

'Shhhh." He whispered. "If you wake the missus, I will kill _everyone_ in the house."

Joker watched as the man's eyes widened and then he nodded his understanding. Joker removed his hand and pulled the man from the bed. He marched him into the living room and out of the front door. Once they were in the van, the man started to babble loudly. Begging for his life.

"What are you going to do? I'm no one, I don't have any money. Please what are you doing?"

Joker let the man cry and rage. Joker sat next to the him with the night's plan floating through his mind. He gave directions as the brunette drove again. They pulled up at the building and Joker jumped out. He pushed the man ahead of him.

He turned, "Grab my supply bag."

He pushed the crying man deep into the building and into a lone chair. The other guy, a ginger, tossed the black duffel bag over to the Joker's feet. The man in the chair cried harder.

Ignoring the crying, Joker reached down and grabbed zip ties and secured his arms and legs to the chair. He had a lot of work to do and couldn't afford to waste time having to restrain him by hand. Joker moved back to the duffel bag and grabbed a folder and a cloth.

He gagged the man and sighed at the silence. Joker looked around and found a small crate that would work as a table. He started to pull out different items from the bag. Once his 'worktable' was set up, he took off his jacket, and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

The two men he had brought with him stood at the door to watch, for as long they could stomach, at least. At first the Red headed man thought Joker was torturing the man to get information. Watching his boss hurt this man, stop and say a few things, he would sometimes chuckle. After the tears and screaming, it was obvious that his boss was not interested in anything the man had to say.

His brunette counterpart had left almost immediately, to stand outside, leaving him alone to watch the madness in front of him. Joker was meticulous in his cuts and bone breaks. He noticed that the boss would stop and look at something on the crate he'd set up, then return to the now whimpering man.

By the end of it, both goons had left Joker alone with the work of art he was creating. Joker barely noticed, he could feel himself sweating through his face paint. The night was cold, but he was heated with the exertion of getting this just right. He had made a bit of small talk, letting the man in on his plan. Joker doubted the man would survive this ordeal. It only felt right to let him know why he had been selected and that his death would serve a higher purpose.

He had to send Bruce the right message, but only Bruce. This was probably his best idea yet. He pulled himself back from the broken man, he needed a break before he could finish. Joker grabbed a rag from his bag and wiped the sweat from his neck, he shook his head like a dog, sending sweat flying from his hair. He laughed at the slight head rush it would give him.

He straightened his back enjoying the popping along his spine, and headed to the front door. Both men he'd brought along were outside, silently smoking. _That_ was a good idea. He stepped out and both men looked over at him, expectantly.

"You got another?" he asked pointing to the half smoked cigarette.

The Ginger one reached into his pocket and pulled out a half empty pack. He handed it and a lighter to the Joker. Taking the offered pack and lighting himself a smoke, Joker handed the items back.

"Thanks."

Joker took a few drags, holding the smoke in his lungs long enough to burn. It felt good.

"Are you done in there?" the dark haired one asked.

Joker cocked his head to the side, deciding if he should answer the man. He obviously didn't have the stomach for this kind of work. _He_ wouldn't be invited the next time.

"Almost. When we leave, I will drop you boys off. I can do the last bit _alone_."

The ginger looked indifferent, the other one looked relieved. Joker flicked the cigarette butt into the dark, and turned back to the building to finish up. The last bit was the easiest, a few broken toes and fingers. Within 20 minutes, they were back in the van, ready to go.

Joker pulled up to the back of the apartment. The three men jumped out of the van. Joker unloaded his bag and tossed it by his car. The two other men stood there, waiting.

"Hey, uh, _Red_, help me move this guy to my car. You," he pointed to the other guy, "_You_ can go."

The brunette left without another word. Joker frowned, eyes following the coward, that guy _might_ not make it.

"You ready?" the ginger said.

Joker moved to the unconscious man's legs, careful not to mess up all of his beautiful work. They slid him into the back seat, he laid across it, not moving. Joker closed the door and grabbed his bag to put in the trunk.

"You did good tonight, Red, I might need you again soon." Joker said closing the trunk.

"Sounds good, boss."

"You aren't, ah, _squeamish_, are you?"

"Not really," he said.

"Good." Joker got into his car and sped off, leaving the man to go get the extra keys and put the van back in its parking spot.

The drive he was about to make seemed to take _forever_. Joker wasn't sure if he'd ever been to The Palisades. It was a very _rich_ part of town. Barely in Gotham at all. Bruce didn't live there anymore, but it would get his point across, and would be sure to make the morning news.

He finally pulled up to the gates of the old Wayne manor, _now_ orphanage. He pulled the man from the back seat, hearing him groan. Joker was honestly surprised he was still alive. He propped the unconscious man against the brick pillar. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his tins of face paint. It barely took any time to slop on the messy paint job.

Joker wiped his hands clean and stepped back to look at the final product. It was beautiful. He took a picture on his phone. He felt almost giddy as he got back in his car and sped towards his place. He had to roll down the window, the cold air helping him concentrate.

It was almost morning when he got back to his apartment. He parked and waited to make sure no one would be coming out of the elevator. Then hurried up to it and pressed the button. The door opened to the bright golden interior. He moved inside pressing the button to his floor, then put the small key in the lock by the button.

Once the lift started to move, he let out the laughter that had been building in his gut. This whole evening had reminded him of the good old days, before all of his trips to Arkham. Before they had tried to fry his brain. Before they had drugged him into a constant state of zombification.

His laughter died. Maybe he should blow up the damned hospital? He'd have to put that on his to-do list. The doors opened to his apartment, the blinds on the windows half closed, the light blocking blinds were _amazingly_ effective. He decided to get in the shower and clean off the sweat and blood he had been wearing for several hours.

Once he was squeaky clean, he decided to try to sleep for a few hours. He found he was _actually_ tired. He laid on top of the bedding, and fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, I am in a very good mood. I just found out I get paid early next week due to the Thanksgiving holiday. yay! So, bonus chapter this week. I am not sure what day I will update next week (dur to said holiday), but I pinky swear I will. Enjoy... **

* * *

_~Hey you, see me, pictures crazy_

_ All the world I've seen before me passing by_

_ I've got nothing, to gain, to lose_

_ All the world I've seen before me passing by~_

_~System of a Down~_

* * *

Bruce Williams was the talk of the morning news. Joker was eating handfuls of dry cereal and watching the reports.

"_The victim's name is being withheld for the privacy of his family. He is currently on life support at Gotham General after being found near death at the old Wayne manor, turned orphanage. He was discovered the early hours this morning, by the groundskeeper. He suffered from a number of injuries. The only clue to who may have been behind the seemingly random act was the victim's face was painted similarly to The Joker."_

Joker was smiling widely. He had no doubt in his mind that Bruce Wayne would eventually work it all out. Wayne would use his Batman super-sleuthing and connect all of the dots Joker was leaving behind. If it took too long, _well_, Joker would just drop another body and a few more clues to help him along.

He almost hoped he didn't figure it out, it would make this a lot more fun. The phone next to him chimed. He grabbed it and answered.

"Yes?"

"You watching the news?" Ace's voice was amused. "Was that what you were up to last night?"

"_Maybe_." Joker chuckled.

"Impressive."

"Well, I aim to please." He said dismissively.

"I think you may have traumatized Jeff."

Joker frowned, "Who?"

Ace laughed. "One of the men you took last night.'

"Oh, the dark haired one. He will get over it. The ginger did well."

"Good to know, boss."

There was a few seconds of quiet before Ace spoke again.

"You need anything?"

"_Nooooo_," he let the response draw out, what a strange question from Ace. "Why?"

"Your wife asked me to check up on you. She said she was getting worried."

"Hmm." He said.

Joker hung up the phone. He tossed it on the couch and got up to get a drink. The cereal and conversation having dried out his mouth.

As he sat there, he wondered what he should do. About the bat, about his wife, about _all_ of it. He rubbed his hands on his face hoping it would knock loose the answers. It didn't.

Normally, this was where he would find Peach, lose himself in her. She, _unfortunately_, was on his bad side. She wanted to act petty and lock herself away, he was much better at being petty. She would have to grovel and beg to get back on his good side.

He pushed those thoughts from his head. He needed to get things rolling. While he waited for either Batman to show, or his time to drop the next clue, he really should be doing something. The idea floated into his head. He needed a _new_ hideout for the guys, they needed more room than the small apartment building. He laughed at the simplicity of it. He, no _Mr. White_, owned an amusement park. He would be able to convert the place to a fairly large hideout.

After his welcome home party, the city had closed it down while they dealt with the crazies he had made. Joker had decided to have it closed down because it had served its purpose. The place still had power and water, the city got its land taxes, and he had a large chunk of dead real estate. Oh he was getting excited now.

Once it had been converted and stocked, the boys could all leave his smaller building. He could use it as an emergency safe house.

He felt the heat in his belly, growing. He grabbed his phone and texted Ace to meet him there after lunch.

Joker decided to go, sans make up, to check it out. He left the apartment and drove to a place he hadn't been to in months. Once he got passed the city traffic, he relaxed.

The Joker pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. He moved out of the car and unlocked the gate. The paint on the walls was still vibrant. The fabric canopies over the food stands and games were worn and full of holes.

He walked through the empty walkways. Breathing deeply, he looked at each attraction. He smiled as he stepped up to the large fun house. The customer entrance was to the left, the employee entrance was to the right, near the back of the building. He stood there, waiting.

When he heard steps behind him, he turned pulling his gun.

"It's me, boss."

Joker looked at his watch. "You're late?"

"It took a bit to find you, the park is big."

Joker turned back to the fun house putting his gun back up. "Walk with me."

He started towards the building, knowing Ace would follow. They walked up to the doors. Joker pulled the wood off of the door, tossing it all behind him.

The door opened easily with a loud creaking noise. The sunlight cut through the dark, dust floating through the thin beam of light. He stepped inside, pausing to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. This was not the fun colorful side of the funhouse.

This was a dusty wood plank lined warehouse. It was perfect. The long hallway opened to the large room. He walked the perimeter of the building. It looked like it would do fine. Then he could get everyone out of his old place.

"Ace, I would like to turn this place into the new hideout." He turned to look at his guy. "The guys need more room."

"You sure?" He asked stepping into the room.

"Never more sure of anything in my life."

"I'll get the guys down here to start getting it all set up."

Ace watched his boss move through the dark with ease, chuckling as Joker kicked a dead rat to the side. Ace figured this was a good a time as any.

"The girl keeps asking if I have seen you." Joker didn't reply. "Are you fighting?"

That caught Joker's attention. "Who?" he chuckled. "_Why_ would we be fighting?"

Ace frowned, "She just sounded worried. Like she did when you got locked up last time." The dark look he got from Joker made him want to change the subject. "How soon do you want the move to happen?"

Joker's shoulders relaxed slightly. "_Yesterday_."

"I'll go get them ready. Let everyone know what to do."

Joker waved his hand dismissively. His mind was far away. His Peach was sad, _huh_? She hadn't tried to get ahold of him, so she couldn't be _that_ sad.

Nope, he wasn't dealing with that mess right now. He had a lot to do, when his warehouse had been raided, he lost _all_ of his blueprints. He had work to do. While the boys made the fun house livable, he would set up fun booby traps for any nosey people.

* * *

Halfway across Gotham, Bruce Wayne was having a moral dilemma. On one hand, he wanted to find Joker and get him back into Arkham. The madman needed to be locked away to keep the city safe. On the other hand, Bruce was done with being Batman. Bruce's body was too battered and broken to continue with that lifestyle.

The Gala being interrupted was no big deal. Let the insane man have the money and the jewels, it could all be replaced. Material things were nothing.

Then Joker had crossed that line again. He'd shot innocent people. Bruce had to physical fight back the urge to take the smiling madman down. Years of being Batman had the gut reaction to fight, rip through him painfully.

Once the clown had left, Bruce had been on the phone. Calling Gordon, letting him know the Joker was just leaving his hotel. He gave his statement to the responding officers and promised to come in if they needed him.

Once he got back to his penthouse, Bruce had pulled up everything he could find on Joker's recent activity. He couldn't come out as Batman, but he could investigate and help the MCU with anything he found out.

As he sat at the table looking over everything, he couldn't believe everything the Joker had been up to. He'd definitely been busy since he poisoned all of those innocent people in the city.

There had been a few rumored sighting before that, a man with his face carved open like Jokers, but nothing concrete. Then the big toxic gas incident. Not only had it poisoned a lot of people, it had bankrupted the owner of the amusement park. The place once again closed down.

Bruce watched the video of Joker's speech. The part that had worried him the most was Joker had brainwashed someone into actually marrying him, or was it a gimmick? Bruce was unsure and upset either way. Bruce's stomach turned at the thought of some poor girl brainwashed and made to play house with him.

He tried to study the face of the girl. She was wearing paint on her face, there was no way that his programs would be able to recognize her. She was so young looking. Bruce rubbed his temples trying to warn off the headache building there. He had so many questions.

He got himself a drink and set back at the computer. He moved to the next known Joker crime. There had been a city hall bomb scare, luckily it had been thwarted. A janitor had found the device well before it had been detonated. It hadn't been hidden really, and was easily diffused.

While the police and fire department had been busy with that, three elected officials' homes had been burned to the ground, with them inside. Definitely arson but the fact that it had happened at the same time seemed a bit more than a coincidence to him, but no connections had been directly made by the MCU. Bruce groaned aloud.

The next was a subway car that had been packed with animals. They had recently been stolen from a pharmaceuticals lab known for animal testing. Joker's men had grabbed the sickest ones and set them free on the subway. A lot of people had been bitten or attacked by the infected animals. Seven fatalities and 16 very sick people still being treated.

A few robberies by men in clown masks, a jewelry store, an art expo, and of course, the Gala. Bruce frowned. There wasn't anything since. He had no idea what to do about this madman. Joker was all over the place with his choice of activities.

That brought Bruce back to this morning, the man found beaten near death, face painted like Joker himself. When Bruce seen it on the news, he pulled the file. They had a preliminary report on all of the man's injuries.

The man, Bruce Williams, was a middle aged man, who worked for the Postal Service. He was married, with two kids. One a freshman in college and one kid still at home. The man had no record, not even a parking ticket.

There were fractures all over this man's body. The sheer torture he had went through should have killed him. Bruce was amazed at the sheer amount injuries inflicted. It was a miracle the man was even remotely alive. As Bruce flipped thru the X-rays, he had the strangest sense of Deja vu. He continued looking through them.

When it hit him why these seemed familiar, he felt sick. He himself had suffered through each one of these injuries, over a couple of decades though, not all at once. They were the same even down to his dislocated shoulder. Joker had inflicted every injury Bruce had gotten in his life up to when Bane came to the city. He had even left the man's body at the gates of his old home.

An even more shocking thought came to Bruce. Did Joker know? Is that why his Gala had been crashed? The man's body dropped at his family home? Bruce hoped he was wrong, but he didn't think he was.

If the Joker knows he had been Batman, what did he plan to do with the information? Would he expose him, and destroy the Wayne name? There was no guessing what the clown had in mind, that was the scariest part.

The ramifications of that would be detrimental.

* * *

**Poor poor Bruce...****the plot thickens... lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I think this might be one of my favorite chapters to write..**

* * *

_~ Count my cards,_

_Watch them fall,_

_Blood on a marble wall, _

_I like the way they all,_

_Scream~_

_~Billie Eilish~_

* * *

Batman was trying Joker's patience. It had been a week, and Joker hadn't heard anything. No sightings of the bat. No secret messages. Nothing.

Joker was fine with that, it just meant that he could move onto the next part of the fun. He had used the week to research Bruce Wayne. The man had a sad sob story, just like everyone else. The papers had been very thorough in recounting the gruesome murder of his parents.

It had moved him to his best idea yet. He figured that the attack on poor old Bruce Williams just hadn't been enough to push Bruce to the head space he needed to be. Joker needed to get more _personal_.

Now he was searching for the right people. They had to be perfect. It had taken over three hours, but he had found them. The stand in for Thomas Wayne was a store manager his face looked similar, and his name was Charles Thomas. Close enough.

The lady had been easy to find, dark hair and light eyes, slightly rounded face, and her name was Martha McDaniel. She was almost perfectly the double to sweet Martha Wayne. He had her work address and grabbed his to go bag.

He got in his car and drove to the apartment building looking for Red. He was out of his car and into the building, his smile almost painfully pulled across his face. It was going to be so good. He found Red asleep in one of the bunks.

He leaned down close to the man's face. He reached forward and tapped him on the nose. When his eyes cracked open Joker spoke, "Boo!"

He jumped up, hitting his head on the bottom of the top bunk. "Fuck!"

Joker laughed. "Get up, grab a buddy, we have work." Joker turned and moved out to get a van.

The air was getting colder and he could see his breath as he skipped over to the van. He pulled out the keys from his pocket and started the van, pulling it up to the back of the building. Joker leaves the machine running and got out to get his to go bag from his car.

He was tossing his stuff in the back when he heard the door open. Out walked Red and some plain faced guy Joker had never seen before. He looked at the two, "You drive." He pointed to Red.

They piled into the van and pulled away from the neighborhood. Joker gave directions as needed, it took only 10 minutes to get to the Laundromat where poor old Martha worked nights. Joker had Red park across the street and kill the engine. They waited.

After what felt like years, he finally saw Martha move through the building. Then disappear. The side door to the laundromat opened and out stepped the small woman. She lit a cigarette and pulled out her phone. Joker watched as she stood there, completely unaware of the three of them watching her.

Joker moved and pulled things from the bag. Finally finding what he was looking for. The doused the rag in chloroform, then pulled the door open. He hopped down and made his way over to her, she didn't look away from her phone.

This was almost too easy. He walked up behind her, slipping the rag over her mouth and nose. She tensed in his arms, her phone and cigarette hit the ground as she tried to pull his hands away.

Her body finally went slack, Joker tucked the rag into his pocket and bent down to lift her over his shoulder. He practically skipped across the street, he pushed her into the floor of the van and tucked her legs up and into it. He closed the door and moved to his bag again. He put the rag from his pocket into the bag and pulls out zip ties.

He took the unconscious woman's hands and attached them to the seat in case she woke up too soon. Joker sat on the seat, careful not to step on her as he barked directions at Red.

"That one was the easy one boys. The next one may be trouble."

Red laughed as he drove the van. The other one, guy, just watched Martha. Joker didn't like the way he stared at the sleeping hostage. He pulled his attention back to where they were going. He pulled his phone and texted Ace.

~Need a ladies dress, coat, and heels. ASAP ~

He tucked the phone away and looked out of the windshield. "Left here." He said.

They drove for a few more minutes. "Park over there, on 6th." He said pointing to the darker corner of the street.

Red pulled the van up and parked. He turned to face the Joker. He pointed to a small house, Red turning to follow the gesture. "That is the house."

He frowned, unsure if the light is on because he is up and awake or he just left it on. Didn't really matter, it would just be good to have a heads up.

"Red, you're with me, quick in and out. He needs to be alive-_ish_." Joker turned to look at the guy. "You keep the van running and keep an eye out."

Joker moved to the side door and climbed out. He grabbed his gun and knife. The two stalked over to the small run down house. When Joker turned, Red had his clown mask pulled down over his face. Red nodded. Joker turned the knob on the door and it opened.

He was surprised. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the dimly lit room. There passed out drunk, was Charles Thomas. Joker frowned. This night had been a bit disappointing. He gestured for Red to help him grab the man.

Joker moved over to the man and tapped his face with the knife. Charles opened his eyes, then closed them again.

"Can you believe this guy?" he asked Red.

He shrugged in reply. The two men pulled the drunk up from the chair and start to walk him towards the van. Joker noticed that 'Guy' wasn't sitting in the front seat. Joker sighed. Fucking perverts. He let his half of Charles fall and walked over to the side of the van.

He slid the door open, not surprised to see 'Guy' had his pants down to his knees, trying to crawl between the still passed out girl's legs. The look of surprised seemed ridiculous on the half-naked man's face.

Joker reached in and pulled the man from the van by his hair. He looked at the girl, lifting her dress slightly, everything was in the right place. Good. He pulled his gun and shot 'Guy' three times in the chest.

He turned to look at Red, happy to see he was still holding Charles. Joker walked over and helped push the drunk into the van. Joker slid the door closed, giving the dead man no more thought as they got into the van and drove away.

They had made it to the end of the street when Red spoke. "Back to the hideout?"

"Yea." Joker was quiet for a second then spoke again. "I don't like perverts." He said.

"No need to explain." Red continued to drive not taking his eyes off the road. They arrived at the hide out and Joker went inside to grab Ace and the things he'd asked for. He had also grabbed a left over tux from the mess of clothes.

They started with the guy, stripping him down and putting the tux on him. It's a bit baggy but it will work. Once they had finished with him, Joker moved towards the girl. Unfortunately, she was starting to wake up. She opened her eyes, trying to reach to rub the sleep out of them only to find her hands bound.

She started to cry, pulling the plastic ties.

"Woah, you might hurt yourself." Joker said softly.

She turned and instantly close her eyes. "What am I doing here? Where am I?" When no one responded, she opened her eyes and focused on Joker, she started to cry, "Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to _hurt_ you. You are in a van. I need a favor from you. I need you to change clothes, and let me take a picture of you and Chuckie boy over here, then you are _free_ to go."

He eyes dried slightly. "That's all?"

"Yes, that's all. Can you _do_ that for me?" He asked, keeping his voice soft.

"Okay, yea." She said.

He cut the ties on her wrists, "Good girl." He handed her the dress and coat. He turned his back to give her a bit of privacy.

"I'm finished." She said.

Joker turned back around. "Perfect, let's get you kids to the city and then we are all done."

She smiled. What was it with ladies smiling at him? Was he not scary? He pushed that absurd idea aside and moved to his own car. They pushed Charles into the back seat of Jokers smaller car, listening to him mumble in his drunken stupor.

He turned back to the van and almost laughed the girl was fixing her hair in the van's side mirror. He walked over to her and she looked at him.

"You look beautiful." He said.

She blushed, Joker was amazed. If you use a soft voice and flattery, even a mass murderer can make all the girls blush.

She straitened the ill-fitting dress. "Thanks."

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yea, I guess so."

Joker walked over to the empty side of his car's backseat. He opened the door and she slid into the seat. He closed the door, unafraid of her escaping. He had the child locks engaged.

He walked over to Ace, "I had to kill the other guy I took with me. Don't know his name but ask Red later. Get the van put back and I will let you know what's next."

"Sure thing Boss."

Joker turned and grabbed his to go bag and put it in the trunk of the car. Red was already in the front seat, chatting with Martha.

Joker got in and they started to drive. He listened to their chatter as the streets passed. Once they found the alley, Joker pulled the car into it. He left the lights on and got out of the car. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the newspaper clipping. Yep this was it.

He moved to the crime scene photo, Thomas was shot once in the chest, Martha once in the stomach and once in the chest. Sheesh, this would be messy. He moved back to the door opening it for her.

"Ok dear, I just need you to stand right there," he pointed to the right side of the alley. "Then I will take your picture and you are free to go."

She nodded, "Okay."

He watched her walk over to the right side, he looked at the picture and moved up to her side. He pulled her just a few steps to the left. He held up the picture again. "Perfect."

He stepped back. "Now I know the lights on the car are bright, but I need you to face this way."

"Okay." She said as she turned and faced the lights.

"Say cheese." Before she could respond, he shot her in the chest. He moved over to where she was fighting to stay alive. He watched as the blood poured from the wound and bubbled in her mouth. It was a beautiful sight. Once the light had left her eyes, he aimed the gun and shot her in the stomach. He looked at the photo again. He moved her arms and legs. It was perfect.

He moved back to the car and had Red help him drag Charles over to the right of the alley. Once they had his body placed right, Joker pulled his gun and shot him in the heart. The drunk didn't even wake up to die. The gurgles stopped and Joker leaned down. He painted the man's face up like his.

He moved to paint the woman's face, but stopped. She looked beautiful in her death pose. He decided to simply use the bit of blood at her mouth to paint a big smile, leaving her face unmarred. He stepped back and looked again. He finally did take out his phone and snapped a photo. It was a masterpiece.

* * *

**Well? Too much? Nah! let me know what you thought of this one...Peach makes a comeback next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Little bit of Bruce... Little bit of Joker... and maybe a smidgen of Peach..**

* * *

_~When I kiss you, like a lover,_

_That is when, we discover,_

_We are burning, in the fire_

_This love will never tire_

_When I tell you, that I need you_

_Please believe that, I wont leave you_

_You're a diamond, I'm a heart_

_Living in this, house of cards~_

_~Papa Roach~_

* * *

Bruce was sick, he couldn't do this anymore. He had to stop the Joker. The story was all over the news, reporters having put together the clues, began hounding Bruce for a statement. He now found himself getting ready to speak at a small press conference. The big question seemed to be why was Joker targeting Bruce?

He couldn't very well tell them the real reason he thought Joker was targeting him. Bruce wasn't 100% sure but he felt it was the right assumption that Joker had figured it all out. He was really just playing with Bruce at the moment. Joker really wanted the Batman. Bruce was sure of it.

He checked his appearance in the large mirror. The slight graying at his temples seemed more obvious to him. The fine lines cut into his face, he felt so much older than he was. He took a deep breath and readied himself to face the crowd.

He had never meant to come back to Gotham. He had stupidly thought he and Selina would be happy, last forever. He'd given up everything for her. He was such a fool. He had woken up like any other day and she was just gone. Not a trace of her was to be found in their room. No pictures together, her clothes and jewelry gone.

It was like she never existed. He was so broken, he decided to come back to the gloomy city of Gotham. He felt maybe she had come back, he might have a chance to find her. Instead, he finds Joker, just as maniacal as before. Maybe worse.

He moved out of the small restroom, trying to push thoughts of Selina out of his head. He made his way to the small conference room where the reporters were. As soon as he made it through the door he was bombarded with flashes. The entire room was awash in loud whispering. Bruce ignored it all.

He stepped up on the small raised stage. The group quieted.

"Thank you for your patience at a time like this. It took me a while to gather my thoughts and feelings about this heinous act. First, I would like to give my condolences to the families of the two victims, Martha McDaniel and Charles Thomas. Their untimely deaths are the obvious work of a madman. It is true they were murdered and posed in the same manner as my parents were many years ago. I am unsure why my parent's deaths have inspired something so awful."

Bruce paused, collecting his anger and pushing it down.

"I have full confidence in the GCPD, and am fully cooperating in any way they need. The grisly reenactment of my parents' murder saddens my heart. Though they have not confirmed it, I have heard that this may have ties to the Joker. I would like to beg that he stop this madness. There is no need for it. I would like to thank you all for the opportunity to discuss this today. I have faith that the GCPD and the Gotham Justice system will prevail."

He stepped away from the microphones as they began screaming questions. He walked straight to his waiting car and left. He put up the privacy divider and cried.

* * *

Joker was as happy as he could be. Since his private message to Bruce hadn't panned out, He made this one much more public. And the city had not disappointed. They had almost instantly linked Bruce to the victims. Joker was impressed. If Bruce hadn't put the pieces together yet, realizing Joker knew his secret, then he was a moron.

Joker watched the replay of Bruce's press conference. While he enjoyed the stone faced delivery of his little speech, he didn't appreciate the name calling. He wanted to talk face to face, man to man. Though he doubted he would be able to get close enough to Bruce to pull that off.

He remembered how nice their girl talk had been before Batman had turned him over to the drug filled hands of Arkham Asylum. Joker still owed him for that one. Joker shook those thoughts away, there was plenty of time for that after he'd had his fun.

He had to live in the moment. His self-imposed isolation had been hard, but he was seeing things so much clearer now. Sure, there were times he missed Peach's laugh. That mischievous sparkle in her eyes when she was about to do something she knew would piss him off. The stupid smell of her coconut shampoo.

He stood up quickly, maybe he should go check on the dogs. He was halfway to the door when he realized what he was doing. He fought the urge to go to her. He turned back into the apartment and headed straight for his room. He needed a few hours of sleep and he had just the way to get that.

He rolled a joint and moved to the balcony. The cold air hit his exposed skin like needles. After he smoked the entire thing, he moved into his room. He took a long hot shower and climbed into his sheets still soaking wet.

_He was dreaming. He knew that almost instantly. His thoughts were clear, for once. His skin was white. All over white, not paint, it was just his skin. He looked up from his hands and looked around him. He was in a room he didn't recognize. Peach was there, off to the side of this room. He moved towards her, reaching his white hands up to her. She was walking away from him._

_Before he could reach her, she walked up to a faceless man. She reached for this faceless man, arms going around his neck and Joker was seeing red. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Joker could kill her with his own hands._

_Then he watched as the blur form the man's face moved, spread to hers. Joker reached her, pulling her away from the blurry faced man. It was too late the blur moved across her face. Joker felt a sense of loss pass through him. The last to be lost from the blur was her eyes._

He woke sweating. He blinked into the dark room. His entire body shook with a mix of rage and fear. That was it, he needed to go see her, she was now invading his sleep and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

The dream itself had been ridiculous. There was no way she would kiss another man. Joker had never been surer of anything. But the fact that she was now turning his own mind against him. He rubbed the sleep and sweat from his face. He stood to get dressed and moved to grab something to eat and watch the TV.

Once he had a gut full of gossip and sugary goodness, he left to go home. He got into his car and noted the time. It was just after noon. She probably wouldn't be home. He pulled his phone to check what day it was. December 4th , Wednesday. Perfect. She would more than likely be at the bar.

He tossed the phone in the passenger seat and started the short drive to the bar. He couldn't believe it was already December, he had been holed up in his new place almost an entire month. Time flies when you go into a manic state.

He pulled into the back parking are and smile when he saw her car parked there. He parked next to her car and went inside, leaving his phone in the car. He stepped up to the back door and knocked quickly. One of her guys opened the door.

Joker made no reaction as the guy did a double take before letting him through. He wondered if his clean face was _that_ big of a shock. He moved his way to her office, not knocking before he opened the door. The light was off, and the large room seemed empty. He looked around, seeing the monitors were off as well.

The club wasn't even open, it made sense. He moved to the desk and plopped down in _her_ chair. He was growing impatient, thrumming his fingers on the desk. Where the hell was she? A few minutes had passed and the door to his right, the one he'd never been in, opened and there she stood.

He looked at her, she stood there looking so…. _Normal_. He hated that she seemed so unaffected.

"_Hi_." He said.

She moved towards the desk and set her phone down. When she locked eyes with him, she seemed angry. "What are you doing here?"

Joker grinned, she _was_ angry. "I thought you'd be happy to see me." He said smiling.

"You thought wrong." She said her voice cold. She sat in the chair across from him.

He didn't like her like this. It was wrong, it almost hurt.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I _wanted_ to check on _my_ wife."

"Since when?" she asked, the amusement in her voice sounding bitter.

"Peach, why on earth would you not believe I wanted to check on you? _Hmm_?"

"Let's see, husband, you vanished and haven't spoken to me since. It's been almost a month" her face was beginning to turn red.

"I got mixed up in the new plan, I lost track of time." It was a half truth.

She raised a single brow. "You lost track of time?" she looked unconvinced. "Where have you been?"

He cut his eyes at her. "Around."

She let out the most outrageous bark of laughter. It sounded desperate and full of, hurt maybe? When the laughter stopped she looked at him.

"Get out." She pointed at the door.

"No."

The anger that flared in her eyes was bright. Then just as quickly, it was gone. He was disappointed.

"Fine." She stood and started moving around the room, seemingly working. Joker didn't move from the chair, he just watched her. She made a couple of calls, sent a few messages, and occasionally, she would look over at him and frown. He found it all amusing.

"You, _uh_, are going to get wrinkles."

She replied by throwing a pen at his head.

After he had his fill of watching her ignore him, he stood. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She stiffened. He was giving in to her, he was tired of fighting it all. He pulled her back to his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said voice low and gravely.

She turned her head to look at him. "For what?"

He thought about it, when had all of this started? He sighed deeply. "All of it." She rolled her eyes, but he continued to speak. "Calling you fat, taking off, being gone, warning you about wrinkles. _All_ of it."

She pulled away and turned her body to face him. "Why didn't you just say so?" Then she kissed him.

Oh how he'd missed her. The taste and feel of her soft mouth. Her ability to make him act against his own self-preservation. He pushed her against the wall, lifting her up high enough he could rub himself against her. He bit and teased her and himself.

She pushed him back, "Not in here."

"Where?" He didn't care where she said, as long as he could continue.

She pulled him through the room to the door he'd never been in. He had assumed it was a bathroom, but boy was he wrong. She had pulled him into a small room she had stuffed a daybed into. This made more sense.

She pushed him over and onto the small bed. He let her, the bed smelled like her. His dick was rock hard almost instantly. He looked over to see her stripping down. She would carefully drape each item over the back of the only chair in the room. She was worried about looking nice? He would have to see what he could do about that.

He toed off his shoes, and shimmied out of his pants. She laughed as he pulled off his shirt and kicked all of it into the floor without a care. He watched as she slowly crawled up his body, licking old scars and biting here and there. She traced old bullet wounds, long healed knife wounds. She paused at his one innocent scar.

"You had your appendix removed?" she asked.

"It would look that way. I don't remember." He pulled her up the rest of the way.

She smiled and kissed him. She wasted no time in reaching down in between them, her hand gripping his dick and guiding it into her. He let her take control, to work out the frustrations he had caused her. She moved and ground her body onto his. He watched her shake as her climax rocketed through her.

He gripped her hips, taking control as she collapsed on his chest. She buried her face into his neck, breathing hard. He moved quickly, rolling her onto her back, he stayed up on his knees, his ass resting on his heels.

He started to move between her thighs, his trusts hard enough to rock the small daybed into the wall. The delicious sound of her moans and whimpers encouraging him. He watched as her tits bounced with each thrust.

He could feel the tingle build in his spine, he thought of nothing but how much he had _needed_ this, needed _her_. After a few more hurried thrusts, he spilled a months' worth of frustration deep inside her. He felt weak, he let himself fall to the side of her. He laid there unmoving for a few minutes, catching his breath.

He'd only meant to check on her. He hadn't meant to _apologize_ or end up naked again. She had tricked him with her anger and acceptance. She must have felt him tense up, she turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

He refused to look at her. She had some magical way of fucking with his head. "Nothing."

"Liar." She said softly, sounding almost amused.

"How was your month?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Busy."

He felt tired, he laid there with his eyes closed. "_Mmm_. Tell me about it. Just _talk_."

She took a deep breath. "Well, I was mad at you, spent a few days avoiding you, worked a lot, found out I was pregnant, and had to fire two girls." She said.

Joker, who had been running his hand along her arm, froze. "_What_?"

* * *

**What?! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it seemed the place to stop... **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great weekend. here we go ….**

* * *

_~I started a joke, _

_That started the whole world crying,_

_And I didn't see, _

_That the joke was on me~_

_~ The Bee Gees~_

* * *

Joker wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

"Yea, Tina and Bette, I caught them on camera selling drugs in the private room. I had to fire them. It's so hard to find dancers this time of the year." She continued as if she hadn't just dropped a bomb in the room.

Joker put his hands on his face, pushing his hands against his eyes hard enough to see bursts of light behind his closed lids. He gritted his teeth. If she didn't start talking he couldn't promise he wouldn't strangle her right now.

"_Before_ that."

There was silence. He was afraid to look at her, afraid of what he would do. He felt her small hands grab his, pulling them from his face. She pulled his hand down and placed it on to her flat belly. She turned her eyes up to his face, "10 weeks.", she said.

He jerked his hand back like it was on fire. He could see the hurt flash across her face but he was at a complete loss for what to do. He felt strange in his own skin almost as if it didn't fit right.

"Say something." She said.

_Say something?_ What the hell did she expect him to say? How the hell did you let this happen? He licked hit scar on his bottom lip, then finally asked "What are you going to do with it?"

She smiled, then frowned. "I don't know." She answered honestly.

She looked on the verge of tears, almost scared, he hated the look on her. Her bravado, that usual sparkle in her eyes was gone. That wouldn't do. His body relaxed, "Do you _want_ a kid?" he asked.

She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears, though they didn't fall. "Maybe. I don't know."

He laid there, long enough in the silence that he began to get cold. He moved to get up, reaching for his clothes. He pulled his boxers and pants on, buttoning them as he turned to her. "The decision is up to you, Peach."

"You won't be mad, whatever I choose?" she asked, sitting up now.

The damage was done, what she chose to do from here couldn't make anything worse. He fought with what to say next. He was already feeling raw and exposed. He settled on the damned truth. He leaned over and kissed her, "I seem to have a hard time staying angry at you." She smiled.

He moved away from her and finished getting dressed, "I have to go. I still have a bat to trap."

She laughed. "I love you." She said.

He froze, his back to her. "I know." He left.

By the time he got out of the office, through the bar and sat in his car he was livid. He felt the blood pulsing in his temples. His biggest concern was, when had she planned on telling him? If he hadn't come by would she have ever told him? Had she talked to Ace about this? He'd have to interrogate him.

What had she planned on doing, vanishing and having the kid in secret? She didn't have family, would she have given the kid away? Would she have aborted it and never told him?

Yea, he ultimately left the choice up to her, but he still had a right to know, either way. He wanted to go hurt someone. He felt that need to destroy something, anything. He had to purge this anger to get his clear head back.

He started to drive, no real destination in mind. When he showed up at Amusement mile, he was surprised, and a bit calmer. He got out of the car and decided to check out the progress of his men while he was here. The funhouse was shaping up and Joker decided to concentrate on that for the time being. All in all, the men were about finished. It would be perfect. He would have his building back for emergencies soon.

He spent a few minutes walking the building, looking at all of the work. It was a much needed distraction. He liked what they had done, so he left them to it. He walked back to his car in a calm frame of mind. It felt almost wrong.

As soon as he was on the road he started to think of her again. Maybe he should go ahead and kill her. Hadn't that been the end game since the beginning? The thought didn't make him feel any better. Why had he let that lying little brat live? He left to head to his apartment. He wasn't as angry anymore. And by the time he was back in his apartment, pacing the floor, he had decided he didn't want to kill her either.

He _liked_ her. Hell, in his own fucked up way, he might even love the idiotic woman. He couldn't believe they had been careless enough to let this happen. It hadn't even crossed his mind. He had been worrying about other things. Bigger things.

He stopped pacing when he felt his palms felt wet. He looked down and saw the small lines of blood squeezed between his fingers. It would seem that he needed to trim his nails. He moved to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel to clean the blood. Couldn't mess up his sanctuary now.

He tossed the bloody napkin in the trash and moved to look out over the city. He wondered what she would do. He wasn't sure, she was a force all her own. Joker stood, looking out of his large window. The city was alive and moving, Joker watched the flow of traffic so many stories down.

He felt a strange sense of calm wash over him as he had an epiphany. Joker knew he was a self-proclaimed agent of chaos, and what is this whole mess but chaos at its finest? Who would plan to have a kid in the midst of their hostile takeover of the city? No one. But the chaos of life had deemed it to happen. Who was he to argue with that? He was suddenly a bit curious to how having a kid would play out.

He found his phone and sent her a simple text message.

* * *

Peach watched Joker as he left. She could tell by how he had his shoulders slightly hunched, that he was deep inside his own head right now. To tell the truth she didn't blame him. She was only as calm as she was now, because she'd already had a week to wrap her mind around the entire idea.

She had been feeling sick and thought maybe she had the flu or a stomach bug. After the third day of nausea she had gone to the doctor. She couldn't believe how she had freaked out when the doctor congratulated her on her pregnancy.

She drove home and destroyed everything she could find in the house. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. It had never even crossed her mind to try to prevent this. In her anger, she had taken a bat to every surface. When she settled down, she cried for hours. Then she slept. Once she woke up, she felt a bit better. She needed to decide when to tell him.

She had since, cleaned up her temper tantrum and replaced the few things that needed replacing. The nausea had kept her from getting a full day's worth of work done. She was the boss after all, she should be able to have a few sick days.

That led to her finding two of her best girls, selling drugs while in the 'Private Rooms'. She had warned them all when first hired. Keep the drugs out of the club. They were a classy establishment. Those types of drugs were for people like her mother. She'd fired the girls on the spot. They were lucky she hadn't shot them.

Her hormones were going crazy, messing with her temper. One minute she wanted to hurt anyone who looked at her funny. The next moment she was ready to cry.

She had been going over it in her head what to say to Joker the entire past week. Then the bastard showed up in her office. She wanted to stay mad, but she couldn't. Then he touched her and she had missed him so much. After their make-up session, she had to tell him. The words just fell from her mouth.

All in all she thought he had handled it well. In her musings she thought he would kill her. He would flip out and in a blind rage choke the life out of her. But he didn't, in fact he left it all up to her. She wasn't sure what she was planning on doing yet, maybe she shouldn't have told him anything.

On one hand, it was a baby, or would be a baby. It was a tiny piece of him and her. On the other hand, she had never had any kind of maternal instincts. She had never played with dolls or played house. She didn't exactly grow up in a happy home.

She was very young when she watched her mother whore herself out for her next fix. Then she and her brother had been abandoned by the same woman in front of a crack house in the Narrows. Just before Joker had saved her, she had heard her brother get raped and a few days later watched him murdered. She had been shot and almost raped as well.

The kicker was she had been saved by the Joker. The scourge of Gotham saved her, he bandaged her gun shot wound, and he fed her. He had protected her, and when he found out she was a bit older than she had let on, he wasn't mad at her, he said he was proud. She had loved him from almost the start.

He had taken care of her better than any other person in her life, taught her what she needed to know to take care of herself. He saved her from Batman too. Then he was gone. God, how she had hated him, or thought she did. For almost seven years, she cursed him in her head.

He had inadvertently given her a family. She had him and Ace. She frowned. Joker may be off his rocker, crazy, but he had a heart, even if he only ever showed it to her. Sure they had fought. She had physically attacked him on several occasions. He would defend himself. He always doctored her boo-boos when it was over.

She found herself rubbing her flat stomach. Tears falling freely down her face. She had made up her mind, she was going to keep the baby. She knew the dangers for a kid in Gotham. She had lived it and thrived. Despite what the city believed, she knew in her heart Joker would be a good dad, he had given seven years of his life to save her. She had no doubt he would be a great dad, maybe, probably. They would find out either way.

She wasn't sure if he wanted to know her decision, so she decided to just wait until she saw him again to let him know. She grabbed a wet wipe from her bag and started to clean her face. Her eyes were a bit puffy from the tears but they had been that way for the last week, nothing new. She had some planning to do. She was going to be a mommy… Boy oh Boy.

That night when Peach got home, she let the dogs in to eat. She was pleased with herself, she had found an OBGYN who could see her. She grabbed a roll of crackers and headed to the couch. She shoved a few of the saltines into her mouth hoping they would get rid of the nausea.

She sat there watching the news, looking for any sign of her husband. She had no clue what he was up to, except he was trying to get Batman, or Bruce Wayne. She didn't care either way. Her phone chimed and she reached for it. There were two words next to her husband's name.

_~keep it~_

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAH...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next chapter :) enjoy...**

* * *

_~Piss on, self esteem,_

_Forward, busted knee,_

_Sick head, Blackened lungs,_

_I'm a simple, selfish son~_

_~Bush~_

* * *

It had been a week and Bruce had found out absolutely nothing. He had exhausted every avenue he had, but Joker was too good at this. He had never felt so inadequate in his life. Not even with the botched assassination attempt on his parent's killer.

After the two victims staged as his parents, his 'dad' having his face painted like the Joker, he was sure that the first man, Bruce, was Joker's way of saying 'I know your secret.'

The thing was, Joker had no clue Bruce had sworn off being Batman ever again. That was just not a sustainable lifestyle. Bruce had been battered and broken one too many times and it had finally broken his spirit.

Maybe if he had a chance to talk with the madman, he could get this straightened out. Let the clown know he was right and he won. Bruce would happily take the loss to end the craziness. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number to his assistance.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wayne, what can I help you with?"

Bruce hated this guy. He was always so chipper. He missed Alfred, but refused to drag him back into this mess.

"I would like to set up an opportunity to do some charitable work. I want to have a three day, open meeting for the people of Gotham. Let them have a fifteen minute window to try to convince me to give them a grant."

"Mr. Wayne, that is not a smart idea. If the Joker is out to get you," the man's voice trailed off.

"It will be fine, I will make sure no one with their face painted is allowed into the building." The man didn't laugh at the lame joke. "Have it set where people can call and make an appointment. It will be fine."

"If you insist. I will have the info out by end of day, when do you want to have this happen?"

"Let's do it by the end of the week. Make sure they know it will be one on one sessions."

"I think this is a bad idea."

"Noted, make it happen."

He hung up the phone and smiled. For the first time since coming back to Gotham, Bruce Wayne felt alive.

* * *

Joker knew it would be a trap. This meant that Bruce had figured out the game. It also meant that Bruce knew that there was no way that Joker wouldn't show. He was actually flattered that Bruce would put himself through so much to get Joker to come see him. Bruce had practically invited him.

It had been announced on the GCN news channel and been all over the radio. Joker had of course called and made his appointment. He had even used his real name, out of respect. He knew both of Batman's names, it seemed only fair.

He had a date with his soulmate in two days. He had to look his best. Unfortunately he had to wear his civilian disguise, but that didn't mean he had to look boring. He still needed to make a statement, even if only Bruce would 'get it'.

He got the items he needed and started to get everything together and worked out. Inspiration had stuck him like a bolt of lightning. It hadn't taken a lot of time to get it all ready. He barely slept waiting for the damned appointment.

The morning of, he was on edge. Only Ace knew what was going on, and he was sworn to secrecy on penalty of death. Joker hurried to dress. Luckily it was cold outside and he could cover the worst of his scars with a scarf. He put on black jeans, and laced up some black sneakers.

He pulled on a wife beater and then a white T-shirt. He had taken a lot of time to decorate this shirt with a large version of the bat signal. The large black shape of a bat was plastered across his chest, the sight made Joker giggle. He pulled his hair back in a low ponytail and pulled a black beanie over it all.

Final pulling on his winter coat and scarf, Joker was ready. He looked at himself and cringed. He looked like the world's stereotypical hipster. He had to fight the urge to stab himself. He grabbed his newly updated ID. It was a really good fake ID with his actual info on it. If Law enforcement were to check it, it would show as a fake, thus keeping his secret.

He looked at his watch, he hat about a half hour to get to his meeting. Luckily it was a short walk to the hotel that was hosting the event. He put his ID and keys in his pocket, then grabbed his phone. He rode the elevator down and left the garage on foot.

The brisk air felt good. Joker was not used to wearing this many layers. The body heat that was trapped inside was almost suffocating. It was mid-December, it was a very cold winter this year, but no snow had fallen yet. That was odd for Gotham. By this time, it was usually a sloshy mess of mucky half melted snow.

Joker pushed his way into the crowded lobby and over to the small registration table. This was a fancy gig. He walked up to the woman who sat behind a laptop.

"Name and ID please." She said, not looking up from her laptop screen.

Joker was almost physically pained as he handed her his ID and said his name out loud for the first time in a long time. "Jack Napier"

She put the ID in front of her and typed something into the computer then handed the ID back, still not even looking at him. Joker was almost insulted.

She pointed to her right, "Elevator 6, 4th floor, room 415."

He didn't like being dismissed like another poor citizen of the city. If he didn't want to talk to Bruce so badly, he would stab this bitch in the eye. Instead he tucked his ID back in his pocket and moved to Elevator number 6.

He stepped inside and hit the button for the 4th floor. When the door closed he felt nervous, would there be a ton of beefy security to jump on him at the signal from Bruce? Would Bruce shoot him on sight? Oh that though almost gave him a hard on. He chuckled as he stepped off of the elevator and onto the 4th floor. He followed the small sign on the wall heading through the hallway looking for the room.

It was easy to find, It would be the large on at the end of the hallway, with one big gorilla of a guy standing there.

Joker walked up to the room, stopping when the man put his hand up.

"Sorry buddy, I have to check you for weapons."

The big man held out a metal detecting wand. Joker put his hands to the side, letting the man run it over him. The wand beeped over his keys. Joker reached in and pulled them from the pocket. He moved the wand over him again and nodded.

Joker laughed, he could kill someone with his bare hands. He didn't _need_ a weapon. The man knocked on the door and Joker heard Bruce call to come in.

Joker felt giddy, he opened the door and stepped into the opulent room. It was a large suite that had a large table in the dining area. Bruce set there at the table waiting with a file box already full of documents. Joker held back the laughter that wanted to spill from him.

Without looking up, Bruce spoke. "Mr. Napier, nice to meet you." He stood to shake Joker's hand.

Joker cringed at the use of _that_ name, but reached for Bruce's hand all the same. He noted that Bruce's hand was warm and rough for a businessman. It was not the cold clammy hand of the upper crust of the city.

Bruce's quick scan of Joker hadn't recognized him. Joker smiled and peeled off the layers he wore. He still hadn't spoken. He place his jacket, scarf, and beanie on the chair meant for him. Joker set there, waiting for Bruce to look at is face. He wanted him to recognize him on his own.

Bruce looked up from his paperwork when he realized the man hadn't said a word. Everyone else for the last day and a half spoke quickly and nonstop for their 15 minutes.

Joker was elated as he watched the look of recognition cross Bruce's face. He let a smile pull the scar tissue into the twisted shape he knew people stared at.

"Bruce, It's been too long." Joker kept his voice soft and pleasant as he could.

"Joker, I'm glad you showed up, we need to talk."

"Oh, I agree. You've been _naughty_. Keeping secrets like you have." He tsked.

"You didn't want to out me before? Why are you upset?"

"No, no, no, you misunderstood me. I _meant_ making me think you were dead. I, well, I was heartbroken.

Bruce frowned. Joker could not be serious could he? Was all of this about hurt feelings? "All of this is just a tantrum you are throwing because your feeling are hurt? Because I'm not dead?"

Joker smiled. "_No_, I an ecstatic that you aren't dead. I was upset that you _lied_ about it." He sent Bruce a scolding look.

Bruce was silent for a minute, Joker happily sitting across from him making small noises with his mouth as he looked around the room.

Finally Bruce spoke. "Batman is dead."

Joker snapped his attention back on the other man. "_No_, he's not." A growl almost escaped his mouth. Then he smiled again. "I will keep going until I can get him to play."

"Let me drive you to Arkham, like the old days. It's been upgraded. You might like it, its very state of the art"

Joker laughed now, oh he missed this man. He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "That was a good one, Bruce. A real knee slapper. But if you hadn't _heard_," He held up his left hand. "I've got a little lady waiting at home for me." He grinned as he spun the band around his finger with his thumb.

"You are really married?"

"I know, I could hardly believe it at first, but I am. And let me tell you, what they say about the first year being the toughest..." He let the sentence trail off.

"Who?"

Joker chuckled, "Don't worry your head about it, _you_ won't be meeting _her_, you play too rough. I am the only one who gets to cause her any pain. I don't share."

Bruce let out a pitiful sound, "End this. No one else has to die. You know everything, just let it be over."

"Oh no, Bruce, I don't think so." He was getting angry, "There is only _one_ way to stop me for sure. But you don't have the guts." He spat.

Joker stood now. This wasn't fun. He had hoped to see some of Batman behind this pathetic man.

"What happened to you Bruce?" Joker saw the broken shell of a man and hated whoever did this.

"Don't worry about it Jack." Joker had to restrain from launching at the man. "Is that your real name?"

Joker looked at Bruce, "Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged "I've been known by several names."

Bruce stood as well. "We are getting nowhere. Will you please stop killing innocent people?"

"No one is _innocent_."

"That is not your place to decide."

Joker laughed at that. "I am but an agent of chaos. I go where the wind takes me. I kill whoever is unlucky enough to draw my attention."

Bruce looked at the man smiling about murder. "You really are crazy."

Joker shrugged again. "Who knows anymore? Maybe _you're_ the crazy one? Ever think about that?"

"Yes." Bruce admitted.

That response had thrown Joker for a second. "Let go, be who we both know you really are. _You_ are the Batman, Bruce is your _true_ mask."

Bruce turned his back on one of the most dangerous people he'd ever met. He was so certain Joker wouldn't kill him like this. There was a knock on the door. Bruce's next appointment, no doubt. Bruce spoke again.

"I told you, he's dead. All that's left is Bruce. Just me"

Joker had put his coat and scarf back on holding the beanie in his hand. "Well, that's _disappointing_." he said and walked to the door. He pulled the black hat over his green hair. "See you soon." Joker said and opened the door before the man could knock again.

* * *

**whoa...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Semi fluffy filler chapter...you have been warned :) Merry Christmas and Happy holidays Y'all!**

* * *

_~You've used up all your coupons,_

_And all you've got left is me,_

_But somehow I'm full of forgiveness,_

_I guess it's meant to be...~_

_~No Doubt~_

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Joker worked on planning something big. Something so big, Batman would have no choice to come play. He would really have to push hard enough to break Bruce from his doldrums and bring back the bat.

He had been mostly laying low, letting the city get back the feeling of safety back. He wanted it to happen on New Year's Eve. That gave him one week.

Seven days to get everything going. It was funny how well he was working under the pressure. At the moment, he was waiting for his guy to call him back. He figured he needed to go see Peach. To see what she had been up to.

He had been stopping by the house at least twice a week these last few weeks. He didn't want to make her think he didn't _want_ to see her. He grabbed the gift he'd gotten her for Christmas. He drove to her house. He rarely ever stayed there anymore, not wanting to get into that routine again.

It was _too_ comfortable. He liked it a bit too much having her around. He pulled up and parked in front of the house. He let himself inside and moved to the living room. She was there, watching the city's live feed of the Christmas tree downtown. You could hear the shitty Christmas carols being sung. You could see all of the last minute shoppers trying to buy that _perfect_ gift.

"What are you watching?" he asked pulling off his coat.

"There is nothing on, so I am people watching. City hall thought it would raise spirits to see all of this." She waved at the TV.

"Mhm." He sat next to her. "Are your spirits raised?" he asked.

"My nausea is gone. It's a Christmas miracle." She smiled.

He looked at her smiling face, he had the urge to hurt her, to wipe the look off of her face. He shook that thought away. "I got you a gift. You want it now? Or later?"

Her grin widened, he hated it. No, that wasn't right, he hated that he liked it. No, he loved it. Maybe she had passed her nausea on to him. He felt faintly sick to his stomach.

"Now please." She said putting her hands up.

He reached for the box inside his coat pocket and placed it in her open palms. She looked at the box and then his face. She opened the box slowly, unsure if it was a real gift or something that could possible hurt her. She looked at it, and started to cry.

Joker was confused, he was sure she would have squealed and gushed over the gift. But here she was looking at it, big fat tears running down her face.

He rubbed his hands on his face. "Why are you crying?"

She looked up from the box, her eyes glittering and wet trails down her cheeks. She had never looked more beautiful.

"I don't know." She said her voice hoarse.

Joker rolled his eyes, "Do you like it?"

She nodded, still crying. She pulled the necklace from the box and put it on. Joker looked at the burst of diamonds that set perfectly just above her cleavage. Joker frowned, his eyebrows knitted together. She had a lot more cleavage than she did before. The sight was _exciting_.

Her voice pulled him back to reality, "Is it a starburst?"

"Yea." He said, eyes stealing another peek at her bigger boobs.

She cupped his face, pulling his attention up to her face. She leaned forward, kissing him. He groaned, the soft touch of her mouth on his was intoxicating. She pulled away from him and stood up. She pulled him from the couch, kissing him again.

Joker reached around and grabbed her ass, lifting her tiny body up to his. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them upstairs and into her room. He pushed her onto the bed and started to undress. She laughed, scooting herself further up on the bed as she watched him. The oddly tanned skin, covered in a map of familiar scars that she had missed touching.

Joker moved back to her, slowly undressing her. He pulled the shirt she wore over her head, he was almost sure that her boobs were definitely bigger. She shuddered as he ran his hands along her collarbone and over the curve of her breast. She hissed when his finger moved along her nipple.

"Did that _hurt_?" he asked, not stopping the movements.

"They are very sensitive." She said.

He palmed her breast, squeezing gently. He watched as her brows furrowed, then face softened. He was impatient. He moved to pull her small shorts down and tossed them behind him on the floor. He trailed his hands up her legs. He caught himself looking at her. Searching for small changes in her body, because he knew she would be changing.

She didn't look too different. He moved forward, pushing her thighs apart and moving to run his tongue along her folds. She gasped at the movement, he liked when she made those small sounds. He began to devour her. He mouth moving, her hips squirming to get more contact with him.

He pushed a single finger into her warm, welcoming flesh. She buried her hand into his hair, gripping it by the roots. This spurred him on, he added a second finger, speeding up the rhythm of his movements, she could hardly be still. When she screamed her release, Joker moved, burying his painfully hard dick, deep inside her.

He was still for a second, buried to the hilt while her cunt shuddered through the last of her climax. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him as he began to move. The brush of her hard nipples on his chest, her soft mouth and sharp teeth, the warmth of her soft body. He was drowning in sensations.

It didn't take long for him reach his own climax, collapsing in a sweaty mess. He was drowsy, feeling almost drunk. She ran his hands through his slightly tangled hair. He laid there, enjoying the feel of her hands toughing him, of her soft skin. It made him almost forget he still had work to do.

The thought running through his head sobered him up. This was not how he had expected this evening to go. He pulled himself free of her clutches. He moved to find his clothes. He felt that shame of falling for her soft touches. She did this to him, the minx.

He needed that space, the air separating them. It helped his thought clear up again. He was looking for his shirt when her hands moved along his back. He turned to face her.

"Stay and eat before you leave again." She said and left the room wearing his damned shirt.

He frowned, but followed her. It was late when he finished eating the omelet she made for him. It tasted so good, he wasn't angry anymore. He moved to take his plate to the sink and looked back at her. Her hair had gotten longer, the weight of it pulling the curls into steady waves. He missed the crazy curls.

She must have caught him staring. "What?"

He watches her load the dishwasher, "Your hair is long."

"Yea, I was waiting to cut it until after, you know?" she looked up at him. "I went to the doctor."

"And?"

"It's due July 2nd."

He looked at her, July was a long way away. He just looked at her. She sighed and started to talk again.

"I heard the heartbeat too, it sounded weird."

He still didn't reply, he didn't know what she _wanted_ him to say. He was saved by his phone going off. He answered the call.

"Yea?"

"It's done, we are headed to the drop off."

"Good. I will meet with you after, we have to talk."

He hung up the phone. Peach was looking at him.

"What?" He hated her stare. She might be the only person who is able to make him squirm.

"Back to work?"

"Yea, big things happening."

"Be safe."

He didn't know how to respond to that. He left the kitchen and head back to her room to get a spare shirt. He pulled it over his head. He turned to leave but she was there.

"Love you." She said.

He kissed her, trying to put in whatever fucked up feelings he had for her into it. When he pulled back she handed him an envelope. "Merry Christmas."

He put it in his pocket and left. The cold air sobered his thoughts again. Once inside the car, he headed to Amusement Mile. Red would be back soon.

He pulled up in the parking lot and killed the engine. He pulled his phone from his pocket, no messages. Red wasn't back yet. He moved to put the phone back in his pocket, and felt the envelope inside. He pulled it out and looked at it. She hadn't written anything on it.

He opened it and pulled out a single item. Joker looked at it, she had given him an ultrasound photo. He could only tell the top from bottom by the words printed there. Otherwise it was a mess. The date, her name, due date, blah blah.

The item that caught his attention was first, printed to the side was 'Baby Napier'. That sent a weird electric feeling through his gut. He pulled his eyes from the words and looked at where an arrow was pointing to a jelly bean shape.

_That_ was it? That was his kid, a jelly bean. He laughed. What was the world gonna do when they found out about this? That strange sour belly feeling was back, he pushed it and the thought out of his head for now. He put the picture back into the envelope and back into his pocket. He was deep in thought when his phone chimed.

_~headed back now~_

Joker left his car and moved to the funhouse to wait for Red. He had made his way all the way to the doors before two of his guys confronted him at the door.

"Boss, it's you."

"This was too close boys."

"Sorry boss won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't."

He walked past them and into the building, the idiots were lucky he was in a pleasant mood. Joker moved over to the small are he had claimed as his workspace. He sat down and waited for Red to show.

Within a few minutes, the ginger haired man was there. He headed straight to Joker.

"Here you go boss." He handed Joker the large manila envelope.

"Good job, Red." He said dismissing the man.

Joker sat back in his chair, trying to decide if he wants to go through all of this here, or take it to his apartment. He decided to go home. He left, driving into the city and rode the elevator up to his place. He moved to his office, putting the large envelope on the desk and pulled the small envelope from his pocket.

He opened the small envelope and pulled out the picture of _his_ jellybean. He tacks it to the wall. He moved to sit at the desk and opens the larger envelope. He pulls out the large packet of papers and started to thumb through them. Most of the pages were useless. He was only looking for one thing in particular, like a needle in a haystack type thing.

Joker didn't know exactly what it was he was looking for, but he knew he would recognize it when he saw it. He was only halfway through the stack of papers when his eyes started to burn. He was tired. He smelled like coconut shampoo and sex. He left the room and took a shower. By the time he was out of the hot water, he was ready to sleep.

He collapsed on the bed, letting his exhaustion take him.

* * *

**awe...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A bit of behind the scenes with Joker and Peach. Merry Christmas **

* * *

_~Let's make our own commotion,_

_Right here right now tonight,_

_I dive right into you girl,_

_ I know what you like,_

_I got mad devotion,_

_you got dynamite,_

_It comes easy baby,_

_We know how to do it right~_

_~Alien Ant Farm~_

* * *

Joker had been watching and re-watching all of Bruce Wayne's appearances. The press conference, the news reporting his attendance at the funerals of all three victims. Even the shitty reports before the Gala that Joker and his crew had crashed. Everything.

The files Red had gotten for him had been a dud. No slip of info to help Joker get the Bat to come play. He felt like he was almost getting desperate. The thought had sobered him up some. It had taken too long for Joker to realize the Bruce's butler hadn't returned with him.

Joker seriously doubted it was from lack of funds. So his hired help had either retired, or kicked the bucket. That avenue was a dead end. Bruce was alone. He seemed to have no one close to him, no one to hold over his head.

That left Joker very few options. He had 6 days to figure it all out. He wanted this to all happen on the eve of the New Year. It would be nice to start the new year with Batman back in the game. This left Joker brainstorming.

Would Bruce sacrifice his retirement to save the city? He had a gut feeling that he would. But it would have to be big. It would have to be something he couldn't say no to. Something fun and dangerous. The tendrils of a plan started to wrap around his brain.

The simplicity of the idea was the beauty of it. He reached for his phone dialing Ace's number.

"Yea Boss?"

"I need hostages."

"When?"

Oh that's why Joker loved this man, not _'why_?' just _'when_?'. "Sometime in the next four days, then we will have a day of prep and the sixth day for the fun."

"Okay, so how many do you need? Any preferences?"

Oh that was a good question. Joker thought for a second. "No kids, but, uh, maybe a few ladies or some elderly. Doesn't matter which. And let's say six."

"Got it. Anything else?"

Joker thought again, would there be anything else he needed from Ace? "No. Text me when you have them all." He hung up and paced his apartment for a second.

With the plan forming, Joker had a lot to do now, and he would need to pick up some supplies on his own. Well, maybe not on his own. Maybe Peach would like to help him, it would make things go a bit faster. He decided to call her.

"Are you in trouble? Why are you calling midday?" her voice was panicked.

"Relax, I wanted your help, So I am calling in my favor."

"You asshole, fine what do you need?"

"Where are you? I will come get you."

"At the club."

"See you soon."

He hung up and moved to grab his things. He had his face paint in his pocket, he wouldn't need it until later. He grabbed his large coat and headed to his elevator. He rode it down to the garage floor and hurried to his car.

The bar wasn't far from his place, so it only took a few minutes to get to the alley behind the bar. He sent a text to his wife and waited. She hopped out of the door and into his car. She leaned over and kissed him. It blanked his mind for a minute, as he enjoyed the soft touch of her skin on his.

He came back to himself and gave her a light shove. "Behave, we have work to do." He said and sped down the alley back onto the streets of Gotham City.

She smiled and turned on the radio. Joker gritted his teeth, but let her listen to the damned noise pouring through the radio speakers. They were halfway to Amusement Mile when she started to sing along. This caused Joker to laugh, her singing still as horrible as it had been when she was a kid.

She cut her eyes at him. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Your attempt at singing." He laughed as she started slapping his arm, causing him to swerve the car.

She settled down in the seat and sang even louder. Joker didn't say a word, he just let her sing. She stopped when she realized where they were going.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

He turned the radio off and pulled up to the parking area. "Right now, we are picking up a van." He said getting out of the warm car.

He moved to the nearest Van and looked at the number on the bumper. He flipped his keys until he found the key for Van number two. He got in and started the van. Peach finally made her way into the passenger seat. She buckled up and waited.

Joker was happy that the van did not have a radio. His ears would have a bit of rest before she would be able to assault them again.

He pulled out and started the shorter drive to pick up supplies. It hadn't taken long, Peach impressed by the ease at which they got all the supplies they needed to make a lot of explosives. One would think that it would be a bit more difficult.

They were back at the hideout. Joker pulled the van up and parked it. "I'll get the guys to move all this into the funhouse." He said.

Peach got out and waited for Joker to meet her by the gate. They moved to the funhouse and made their way inside. "Go to the project room, I'll be there in a minute." He told Peach.

She looked like she was going to argue but decided against it. She moved to the closed off room and waited patiently. Joker watched her close the door behind her, then he moved where the men were.

"Van two has supplies I need brought in and moved to the room." He pointed.

The men jumped up quickly to get the supplies. Joker moved to the room with his wife and started to pull out the tools they would need.

"You know how to build a bomb?" he asked.

"In theory." She said watching him pull out all kinds of items.

"It's easy, and with the two of us, it will take half the time." He said.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"Ah, Ah, don't want to ruin the surprise. I want to see if you can add it all up yourself once we start assembling everything." He said.

"Fine, don't tell me." She stuck her tongue out.

The door opened and the supplies were brought in to the room. Joker felt that tingling rush of adrenaline push through his veins. "Okay Peach watch me first then you try."

Peach watched his steady hands, mix, pour, and twist. He moved with such confidence and ease like it was nothing. She waited until he turned to face her. She moved following the steps she had seen, he only had to correct a few small things.

"Good, we have a lot to make." He said.

They worked for a few hours when Peach started to get tired. She finished the piece she was on and moved to sit down. Joker continued to work. He would let her rest for a bit. He wasn't sure the time but he had finally ran out of supplies. All of the explosives put together and waiting for placement. He straightened his spine and stretched until it hurt. He turned around and saw Peach leaned against the small toolbox, snoring quietly.

He looked at her, she shouldn't sleep here. He moved to her and picked her up. She instantly snuggled into his neck, her hot breath tickling him. He walked out of the building and back to his car. He placed her in the passenger seat and moved to drive. He didn't want to take her to the house, her car was still parked at the bar.

He didn't want to take her there either. He knew this decision would bite him in the ass, but he drove to his apartment. He pulled into his parking spot. It was a bit tougher to juggle her and the damned key into the lock to go to his place, but he managed. The doors opened to his apartment and he moved her straight to his bedroom.

He put her on the bed and stripped her shoes and pants. She turned onto her side, snuggling into the pillow under her head. Joker pulled the blanket up and over her. He made his way to the shower and scrubbed himself clean of grease paint. He dried himself off and made his way to bed. He pulled her tiny body against his and buried his face in her hair.

He woke up after a few hours, feeling refreshed, then a bit panicked. He detangled himself from her warm body and moved into the living room. He glance at the clock, noting he had slept four and a half hours. That was good. He'd be charged up for at least the next two days. He went to the kitchen and got himself a pop tart package and moved to the couch.

A few hours passed when he heard her moving through the room. After a few minutes she stepped out into the living room and looked around.

"Nice digs." She said moving to the couch and sitting next to him.

"Thanks." He said turning back to the news channel.

"Is it yours?" she asked.

"As much as anyone can own anything." He said eyes still on the screen.

"Oh how very existential of you." She said.

That caught his attention. He turned to her, his eyes narrowed and locked on hers. "Are you mocking me?" he asked.

Peach felt a thrilling jolt move up her spine, she could ever tell when he was playing or serious. Though she was sure that's what she loved about this game. How far could she push him before he snapped? She was excited and scared to find out one day.

She shrugged her small shoulders. He leaned in closer to her, watching her cheeks blush a pretty dark pink color. He moved his hand up to touch the tip of her nose.

"I know you like playing these games with me. I know you like to push me. What I don't know is _why_?" He said.

"Why, what?" she asked.

"Why do you push me?" he said, face so close to hers. "Do you like when I hurt you? You like hurting me?" he asked.

She didn't speak, she just nodded. He laughed. She wasn't sure of the mood he was in so she stayed very still. When his laughed stopped, he was looking at her again. That was the moment her stomach growled.

Joker moved to the kitchen. "I don't have much to eat, cereal or pop tarts." He said

"Cereal please." She said.

He made her a bowl of cereal, being sure to smell the milk and make sure it hadn't soured. He handed her the bowl and moved to get changed for the day.

He left the room to see her standing at the door of his office. He walked up to her and gave her the clothes he had taken off of her the night before.

"You have been busy." She said.

"I know."

She slipped on her pants and followed him back to the living room. She sat on the couch and put her shoes on. "Did you need any more help today?" she asked.

"No sweetheart, I'm going to take you back to work." He smiled at the fact she looked sad about that. "Don't worry I will call you when I need your help again."

The trip down the elevator was quick, and Joker was anxious. He wanted this secret to stay his. When they made their way to the car, he turned to her.

"I'm going to have to blindfold you." He said.

She let out a huge sigh. "Of course you are."

She let him blindfold her and she waited. She turned to face him. His lips crashed onto hers. It was a heated kiss that warmed her to her toes. He pulled away leaving her feeling very cold.

"Couldn't resist." He said in her ear before she heard the car start and they pulled out of the garage.

* * *

**Don't get to used to it, the _crazy _will be back soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Let's get it!**

* * *

_~And that's the way it goes,_

_Sometimes it's best to get a bloody nose,_

_Buck up against your fear,_

_And throw them the fuck out of here,_

_Throw your body on the gears of the machine,_

_Better to get dirty than to be unclean~_

_~Third Eye Blind~_

* * *

Peach was not happy with her husband. She had been so excited when he had asked for her help. Then he dropped her off at the club and left with a quick kiss. She hadn't heard from him since. It had been almost two days. She knew he was having a hard time getting Bruce Wayne to show his alter ego.

She decided maybe she should help. She could go and talk to the man, discreetly. It would probably piss her husband off. No, it definitely piss him off. She decided it was the best idea she had had in a while. She got up and fed the dogs. Now that Joker wasn't there as often, Judy was finally warming up to her and it made her feel good.

She hurried back up to her room to get ready. She had to look the part to 'accidentally' run into him. Maybe plant a seed of an idea to help her husband along. It only took an hour for her to be dolled up enough. She had pulled her hair back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She kept her make up neutral and she put in her brown contact to make her eyes match. She wanted to blend in, to be one of the faceless crowd in Gotham.

She got into her car and made her way to the place Mr. Wayne frequented. She pulled into a metered spot and filled it with quarters to pay for her parking and walked the few blocks to the building. She stepped into the overcrowded lobby of the very familiar building.

She looked over at the small coffee bar they had here. She tried to remember back almost a decade ago, had that been there? She didn't think so. She walked over and ordered a Decaf Mocha Latte. She waited for her order and looked around the large lobby.

Once she had her drink she moved to the small waiting area and sipped her coffee slowly. She watched the lax security, and the people who go about their day oblivious of their surroundings. She was getting up to stretch her legs when she noticed he had just come out of the elevator.

She started to walk, making sure to get close enough and _wham_. Bruce Wayne bumped into her tiny frame causing her to bust her ass on the hard floor. Her coffee spilled across the floor.

"Oh, miss, I am so sorry." He reached to help her up.

Peach had to hide the hatred for the man who had stolen Joker from her for so many years, and accept his hand. She fought the urge to wipe her hands on her slacks.

"It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention. I'm running late." She said.

"No, it was my fault you are just so tiny, I didn't even see you."

She did not hide the scowl on her face.

"I didn't mean any offense. Let me replace your coffee at least as an apology for nearly running you over then insulting you. It's the least I could do."

"The very least." She said.

He moved them both over to the coffee bar, "Whatever the lady wants on my tab please."

"Yes sir" the barista said.

Peach fought not to roll her eyes. She really hated this man. "Your tab huh?"

"Yea, I'm here a lot, it's easier than paying each time."

She ordered her drink again, and they moved to the side to wait for it.

"Do you work in the building?" He asked.

"No, I work a few blocks away and was walking to my car. I decided to stop in for a coffee. It's cheaper than the shop by my work." She lied effortlessly.

"That's smart." He said.

"Well, not all of us can afford tabs at their favorite shops." She snapped back.

"Ouch. That one hurt." He chuckled.

She hated the sound. She narrowed her eyes then let them go wide in fake surprise. "Wait I recognize you."

"You do?"

"Yea, your that guy who," she leaned forward and lowered her voice, "the _Joker_ has been stalking."

She loved how his face seemed to fall. "That's not what people usually recognize me for."

She smiled slightly, hoping for a sympathetic look. "Why do you think he's obsessed with you?" she asked, voice still low.

"I'm not sure." He said.

That was a lie. "Oh, maybe money, since you are a billionaire." She paused. "Whatever it is, I would give it to him, he's crazy." She said.

"Mr. Wayne, your order is ready."

He grabbed the cup and shoved it into Peach's hand. "Here you go miss."

"Thanks. See you around." She said and turned to leave quickly.

She made her way out of the building, dumping the coffee in the first trash can she could find. She got to her car and slid into the driver's seat. Once the coast was clear, she sped off into traffic. Feeling strange about the encounter.

Hopefully that gave him a push in the right direction. She truly hated that man. Bruce Wayne was a spoiled, pompous, arrogant piece of shit. He called her short. So that made it ok to run her over. She rubbed her slightly rounded stomach. The barely there curve completely safe.

She wondered what her husband was doing, and if he'd come see her soon. She felt a wave of sadness pass over her and she cursed her hormones the entire ride to her club. It was barely opened, but she drove there, deciding to take a nap.

She parked her car and knocked on the door. The guard at the back opened the door and let her in. She made her way to the office and into her small room. She took off the jacket off of her body and folded it over the chair. She climbed onto the bed, pulling the small throw blanket around her shoulders.

* * *

Joker was nearly ready for his latest plan. The men had gotten their hostages, who were being held in a smaller room, being fed and watered by his men. Joker was busy. He had twelve vests all suited up with the explosives he and Peach had made. Things were all falling into place.

All he had left to do was attach the dead man's trigger to the vests. Once those were in place, they would be ready, well he also had to wire up his master control, but that was the easy part. Joker hadn't been this excited about a plan since, well, he couldn't remember. He stood and stretched himself. The long hours were getting to him.

He needed sleep. He grabbed his phone and headed for his car. He called his wife.

"Hello?"

"Hel-_lo_, where are you?" he asked.

"You coming to see me?"

"Yes."

"I'm at the club right now. You want to meet me here or at the house?"

Joker thought about that for a second. "I'll come to you." He finally said.

He figured it would be safer for his _sanity_ if he didn't go to her house and get too comfortable. He had things he still had to do. He headed to the damn bar. The drive was quicker than usual. The midday traffic barely there.

He pulled up in his usual spot and parked the car. The routine gave him a sense of déjà vu. He paused before he got out of his car. Was this all becoming routine? Oh he didn't like that. He'd need to change that, but not before the plan.

He didn't have to knock, the man at the door opened it and let Joker come through. He moved through the dark hallway up to her office. He opened the door and let himself in. She was sitting at the desk, watching a few of the monitors.

"You got here quick." She said not turning to look at him.

"I was nearby." He told her as he moved to the desk.

"Why did you want to see me?" She asked finally turning to look at him. He was looking at her, a strange look on his face.

"You are dressed up."

"I had a meeting earlier."

"Must have been a fancy meeting." He looked at her, a very nice blouse, form fitting slacks. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun. He hated it, she looked like one of the masses. He looked away.

"I just had to meet an old friend."

That caught Joker's attention. He looked over at her, the sparkle of mischief back in her eye. What the fuck did she do this time?

"_What_ old friend?" He asked teeth clamped together to hold in the anger that was trying to surface.

She didn't answer, she just smiled and it infuriated him. She could barely hold in the giggles she would keep pushing him. She wasn't sure what sick part of her loved it, but it controlled her most of the time. Well at least when she was around him.

She gasped when his hand went around her throat. She closed her eyes, enjoying the rough grip he had on her. _"What old friend?" _he asked again. His face was close to hers, his eyes locked on her.

"What does it matter?" she asked.

"It matters because I asked you a question." He said. His thumb moved slowly on the side of her neck.

She shuttered at the touch. "Promise you won't get angry?"

His grip tightened for a second then he released her. He liked the look of disappointment when he stepped back. "No" he said.

She smiled again. "I was stopping in at Wayne Enterprises for a cup of coffee and literally ran into Bruce Wayne."

Joker saw red. His hands itched to hurt her. He pushed himself out of that train of thought. "Why did you go to Wayne Enterprises for coffee?" he asked. Proud of himself for keeping his temper.

"To run into Bruce." She said.

Fuck it, he grabbed her again, his hand on her neck pushing her back against the wall next to the monitors. "Why did you run into Bruce?"

She opened her mouth to speak but he shushed her. "Give me another evasive, smart mouthed answer and I, _well_, I might lose my mind and hurt you."

"Just wanted to give him some food for thought." She said. Her voice sounding rough. He loosened his grip.

"Did I ask you to help? Did I ask you to give him food for thought?" she frowned.

"No."

Joker smiled. "Oh, sweet girl, I forgive you." He said, moving his hand along her cheek. "But if you ever try to interfere again…" he let the sentence trail off.

She smiled up at him again. "I wasn't interfering. Promise." She said.

"I know you _think_ that, but I do not want you anywhere near Bruce Wayne. You, my dear, are pregnant, and if Bruce _does_ bring the bat back, well, _he_ hits first, asks questions later."

Peach was surprised, "You're worried about the baby?"

Joker stepped back. "Why wouldn't I be, it's half me. Isn't it?"

"You know it is. I just didn't think you cared." Damned hormones had her tearing up.

"Why wouldn't I care about what's mine?"

"I don't know."

"You are mine and I care about you."

Her big teary eyes looked up at him. "Are you saying you love me?"

"No. What I feel about _you_ is bigger than love," He paused. "I _need_ you. I have never needed anyone, or anything. Then you came out of nowhere and _made_ me need you. Some days I hate you for it."

She smiled at him. That was good enough for her. "Okay, I will stay away from Bruce, but after this kid is out of me, he is fair game. I hate him for taking you from me."

He kissed her. She would just keep talking and this was better. He pulled her hair free of the tight bun and let the smell of coconut engulf them. He pulled back from her. "Deal."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: eek... Here we go... **

* * *

_~I feel fine when we're high,_

_I'm gonna light you on fire,_

_I laugh so hard, you make me cry,_

_Let's light everything on fire~_

_~Third Eye Blind~_

* * *

Today was the big day. Joker was busy getting all his hostages wired up and ready. He had figured out after the first one to drug them before he pulled out the explosive vests they would be locked into. After all 6 were rigged up and in the vans, he turned to his men.

"Boys, I will need 6 volunteers to, uh, _play_ hostage." He looked around the room. No one except Red seemed to be eager to do this. "Not you Red, I have a special job for you."

Joker frowned, then offered the incentive he knew would work. "Extra pay and I'll let you sit the next one out with no consequences." He watched the men look around.

Perfect, the six he needed stepped forward. "Grab a vest and get it put on." They looked scared. "They are dummy vests, you won't splat everywhere." he lied.

The men started to get equipped and he moved to Red. "Follow me."

Joker pulled Red to the side and started to explain. "You will head out here soon to set up on the Insurance building keeping watch for any flying rodents."

"What?" the confusion was obvious on the ginger's face.

"Oh, I forget you don't know, Batman isn't dead, I have been trying to lure him out. I need you to keep your eyes open and signal me if he is lurking around while I am busy."

Red looked skeptical but nodded his understanding. Joker clapped him on the sides of his arms and handed him a duffel bag.

He watched Red leave.

When he moved back to the big area, the men were all dressed for the party. They looked nervous, that was a good thing, made them look more like hostages. "Split up between the vans with the others."

Ace came through the side door. "I think we are all ready to go boss."

Joker looked at his watch and smiled. Red would need a few minutes to get in place. "Good, I need to make a call and then we will head that way."

Joker moved over to the side of the room and pulled his phone. He dialed his wife.

"Yes?" she answered.

"You at home?"

"Yea." She answered. "Why?"

"Good, stay home, I might come by _later_, if not don't worry."

"Is it happening tonight?"

Joker frowned. "Yea, keep the TV on, you might see me."

"Be careful, I love you."

"I know." Joker hung up and moved to his desk. He put the phone down. Couldn't have that with him. He grabbed his burner phone and tucked it away.

He headed back over to Ace "Let's roll."

They all moved to the vans. Joker jumped into the van and gave them directions. Not that you could miss it. They were going to downtown Gotham. The large city park was hard to miss. Being New Year's Eve, they would have a bit of set up time before anyone would realize what they were doing.

Joker checked his pockets. He had his knives, a hand grenade, a flash grenade, his hand gun and his master detonater for all of the vests. His burner phone in his pants pocket rang. He pulled it out and answered.

"I'm all set up. What is the signal?" Red asked.

"Good man, in the bag is a roman candle. Just light it up and shoot it towards the park."

Joker could hear the bag rustle. The fireworks were a fun little flare and sold everywhere in the city for the night's festivities. "Got it."

Joker hung up and put the phone in his pocket. It was going to be so fun. The drive was bumpy, and a bit tense for everyone. Joker was too deep in thought to worry. When they finally pulled up to the park, he hopped out and started barking orders.

Most of the men knew what they had to do. Once all of the 'hostages' were out and placed in position, Joker armed the vests, handing each person the dead man's trigger, explaining to keep the button pressed or…_KABOOM_.

He moved to Ace, "Make the call and head out."

"Got it boss." He said grabbing his phone from the pocket of his coat.

Joker moved around, watching the crying people lined up around the park. He took his time painting each person's face. Not like his, but white, each one with a different smile or frown. He was really just passing the time, waiting for the show to start.

By the time he heard the sirens and was the news vans, everyone was ready. He smiled. The police were trying to keep everyone back, but the reporter and cameraman made their way down within six feet of the Joker. He had to admire the leggy brunette, she didn't seem too scared of him.

He watched as the cameraman cued the reporter when to begin. Joker cut his eyes over to the GCPD who were setting up barricades to keep the growing crowd back. He was honestly a bit surprised at the crowd that was starting to gather.

The reporter's voice pulled him back to the present ordeal.

"If you have small children watching, we advise you to remove them from the room. This is a live feed at the hostage situation currently taking place at the Harvey Dent Memorial Park. Behind me you can see what looks like 12 hostages being held by The Joker." She turned.

"Mister Joker, what is it you want to accomplish this evening?"

Joker chuckled. "No _Mister_, just Joker." He said.

"I apologize, Joker."

He smiled, "I want to talk to one person, and one person only." He held up a finger.

At his silence, she asked, "Who?"

"I want the Batman."

"The Batman has been presumed dead for over a year."

"NO," he shouted. The reported tensed. "I apologize, The Batman did not die, he has just been hiding. Living amongst all of you."

"Are you saying you know the identity of Batman?"

He shrugged. He watched the police move closer hands on their weapons. He turned to them. "Ah, ah, ah." He said waving his detonator at them. "Come too close or try to help them, and, well, we _all_ blow."

The men froze. Joker smiled. He turned back to the reporter, who finally had a look of fear in her eyes.

"Where were we?" he asked.

"Are these your men painted up behind you?" she asked.

Joker shook his head softly, "No." As if on cue a lady behind him let out a large sob.

* * *

Peach was sick with worry as she watched the news. They had a live feed going and she now watched her husband, hamming it up for the camera. The sky was getting dark, causing the faces of the hostages to look like they were glowing.

Peach really hoped Batman wouldn't show. This was way too much attention, the camera having spanned across to see the plethora of cop cars and even civilians waiting up top. She watched as the reporter spoke to her husband.

"Will you be letting us know who the Batman is?"

Peach didn't like the look of ambition on the woman's face. How this lady spoke to him like they were friends. She wanted to cut her tongue out then feed it to her.

"Where's the fun in that? I am just using you as a calling card to get to the Batman. As you see there are 12 people behind me, and he had the chance to save them. The chance to send them home to their families. All he has to do is come say 'hi'"

He wiggled his fingers at the camera and then let out a laugh that scared and aroused Peach. She frowned at the entire situation. She wished Batman would have just stayed dead.

"What makes you sure he is watching?" the woman asked.

Joker looked at the camera, "Oh, he's watching." Joker looked at his watch, "He better hurry, before the hostages hands get tired of holding their detonators." Joker moved his device up for the camera and flipped a switch. The vest behind him all had a light flash red three times then stay lit.

Peach sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"All it would take is a slip of a finger, and we will have our own fireworks show."

The reporter turned back to the camera, "You heard it here first. Batman, Gotham City needs you. These people need you."

Peach smiled, looking over at the dogs curled up at her feet on the couch. "Daddy thinks he's so clever, doesn't he?" Judy didn't open her eyes, but Punch was looking at her, wagging his tail with excitement.

* * *

Bruce had been having an enjoyable evening. He was actually starting to enjoy the crowd at this dinner party. He had eaten a big meal. It was a duck dish, not his favorite but it tasted good. He was now in a parlor, having a drink with a few old acquaintances. A small shout and many gasps pulled the rooms attention.

They headed into the other room, looking up at the television. Bruce nearly lost the meal he'd eaten earlier. The food churned in his belly as he listened to the Joker. He saw the faces of the hostages painted up and thought of the three murders already committed in his name.

He stood there watching the people in the room looking resigned at the deaths of 12 random people. Could he live with those on his conscience? Could he really stand by as Joker murdered these people?

Bruce used the confusion of the group to sneak away. He moved to his vehicle and started to drive to a place he didn't think he'd ever return to in this life. He sped the entire way, hoping he would be able to get to the park before Joker had killed anyone.

* * *

Joker paced back and forth along the path between the hostages and the police. They watched him walk, their hands on their weapons. It tickled him that they were not allowed to draw them. He smiled. Joker started to weave through the hostages, whispering to them about hand cramps and explosions.

Joker looked up at the sound of the helicopters that now circled the park. He was impressed at the show of force. Two helicopter for little ole him? He looked around, there were even more people gathered at the wooden barricade. He was loving this, the city was ripe for the chaos he offered. The crowd was loving it.

Maybe he had been going about this all wrong. After he got Batman out in the open again, he needed to reevaluate his mission.

* * *

Peach pulled the plug on her bath. She wasn't allowed to have her water as hot as she liked while pregnant, but she still enjoyed a good soak. She stood from the deep tub and pulled her towel around her hair, twisting it up onto her head. She used the other to dry off. She took her time rubbing moisturizer into her skin, not wanting to get any stretchmarks.

She dressed in a camisole and her usual small sleep shorts. Wrapping her robe around her still small frame. She pulled the towel from her head and combed through her hair. She pulled it all into a braid, and moved to the living room again. She had almost hoped she would have missed the big confrontation.

Unfortunately, she was there in time to see him skipping through the hostages. She hadn't seen him this free and happy since the big return to Amusement Mile. She smiled at the memories and watched the screen. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**...uh oh... see you next week :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: this one is crazy, stay with me now, its a means to an end I promise. :)**

* * *

_~Red lips, a sinister tongue,_

_(I'll taste you until I can't)_

_Our trip has just begun,_

_(I'll fly with you til the end)_

_Psychedelic poison,_

_(you are in my veins now)_

_And there's no denying_

_(there's no denying)_

_As we both burst into flames~_

_~In This Moment~_

* * *

Joker waited patiently, the anticipation was exciting. He never understood the excitement of New Year's Eve before today. Why the crowds would stand in the cold for so long to do what? Joker was getting a bit anxious, he would give Batman five more minutes before he blew up the first hostage.

He moved forward, getting ready to step into the 'center stage', when he saw the sparks fly. _That_ was the signal from Red. The adrenaline move through him, Red _saw_ Batman. Joker had done it. He had gotten the bat to show his face.

He scanned the sky, it was so hard to see him in the dark. He was looking in the direction of the sparks, almost letting his hand slip from the trigger on his detonator. Whoops that would have ended the night too soon. The reporter followed Joker's line of sight.

Joker smiled as the reporter gasped. She'd seen him too. Oh goody. Her voice grated on his nerves. "Gotham we have just spotted the Batman. He is here."

Joker watched Batman land himself behind a few of the hostages. No doubt looking for a way to rescue them. Joker turned abruptly to the reporter.

"Story's over _scram_!" he said.

"You wanted us here. You said…"

"I got what I _wanted_. Go away…or stay and _die_."

"The press has a right…"

He was so tired of this woman, Joker pulled his gun and shot the cameraman in the shoulder. The man screamed as the camera hit the ground.

Joker turned back to Batman as he heard the man crying and the woman hurrying away. The police were shouting orders and Joker shooed them away like flies. He had eyes only for Batman.

"Let them go."

Oh classic Batsy. Joker chuckled at the familiar banter. The deep growl was music to his ears.

"Not _yet_." He smiled. "Tell you what, If you play nice-_ish_, I'll set them free."

"Alive?" Joker laughed, Batman was getting smarter.

"That is up to you."

"What do you want? You forced me back out here. I showed. Just end this." He said.

"_That_ is the type of talk that that gets people killed Batsy. I'd be more careful in _future_ conversations."

Batman closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, then opened them again. "I am sick of the games." He said.

Joker frowned, "Too bad, I _live_ for these moments with you."

Batman stepped forward. Joker held up the detonator. "Ah, Ah, no fast movements. I'd hate for my hands to slip. It's so hard to get brain matter out of your hair."

Batman was at a loss, He wanted to save these people. Joker had chosen younger and older. Men and women. The only type not there were children. That was only a small consolation.

"Lets say, _Batsy_, that since you have shown up, I will let _one_ hostage go as a show of good faith. What do you say?"

Batman wondered what the catch was. There was always some kind of trick or ulterior motive. He just couldn't figure out what it was. He didn't know the Jokers endgame. He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Joker smiled. He looked round and decided on the old lady to his right. She didn't look like she could hold her trigger much longer anyway. He walked over to her shaking body.

Batman watched as Joker disarmed the woman's vest and whispered into her ear. Finally pulling the vest from her small shoulders and shoving her towards him. He caught her and ushered her to the police standing several feet away.

Joker waited for Batman to move back towards the crowd. He used all of his strength to throw the vest into the air and hit the button on his detonator. He needed to prove his point and get the adrenaline flowing a bit. The crowd screamed and the hostages cried as the vest exploded about 8 feet above their heads.

Joker could barely hear anything above the ringing in his ears. But he watched the chaos developing around him. The ringing got louder as he watched everyone's faces. Batman made his way back to him. Joker watched him. He noted a slight limp, his movements seemingly slower than before.

It seemed like the fight had truly been taken out of the Bat. This was disappointing. How did this man continually _ruin_ his fun? Joker was past angry. He was livid. If Batman couldn't play, maybe he should put him down, like any sick wounded pet.

What to do? He hadn't thought about if Batman showed and poo-pooed his fun. Joker pulled out his phone and dialed Red's number.

"Yea boss?"

"Change of plans, pick me up at option," he paused to look around, "option 3."

"Got it, be there in 10."

Joker put the phone in his pocket. It would take Joker a few minutes to get to his ride. He needed to stall to be safe.

"So, Batsy, tell me a joke. Your favorite Joke. Hmm? The joke, that really makes you laugh."

"What?"

"Your best Joke. Make it a good one, you never know, it might save a life."

Batman was in a panic. Was Joker being serious? He wanted a joke? Batman wasn't sure he knew a joke. A stupid joke he heard as a kid popped into his head.

"Why can't your nose be 12 inches long?" he paused, "Because then it would be a foot." He cringed at his own joke.

Joker was….._speechless_. That was Batman's best joke? No wonder he was miserable.

"Well, I gotta say, _that_ was awful. Here, try this one?"

Joker stepped away slightly, a small sidestep to get where he needed to be. He needed to make his way so he could make his run for it. Batman waited.

"Why don't dinosaurs talk?" Joker waited, his thumb rubbing the detonator in his hand.

Batman had no idea. "Why?"

Joker shrugged his shoulders and said "Because they're dead."

Batman looked confused. Joker gave it a second then turned to run, pressing the button. The vests behind him let out a few beeps then exploded. The shock of it causing Joker to stumble slightly. He continued running.

He was about halfway to the car when he felt the unfortunately familiar burn rip through him. He staggered slightly as he felt the blood running down his back and leg. The December air cooling it quickly against his skin. He continued to the car.

He looked down his front, it was dry. That meant the bullet was still in him. Great. He caught sight of the car and hurried to get into the back.

"Go!" he said pulling the door closed. The man sped away without a word.

"Where to boss?"

"Take me home."

"Where's home?"

Joker pulled out his phone and dialed his wife's number.

"Joker is that you?"

"Yea, talk to Red, I might lose consciousness." He pushed the phone over the front seat.

He could hear Red talking, his voice started to sound tinny and far away. This wasn't good…

* * *

Peach had given Red directions and hung up to call Ace. She knew Ace, she trusted him. Before he could speak she blurted out. "Get here now, Joker's hurt and someone named Red is bringing him here."

"Woah, how hurt?"

"I don't know, he said Joker jumped in and told him to take him home. Joker called me and said talk to Red and he passed out apparently. Just get here please. I have plenty of supplies, but I can't help lift him and I don't know Red."

"I'm already in my car. I will be there soon. Just figure out where you want him and get things ready."

Peach hung up and started to do just that. She pulled out the large bag of medical supplies and put it in the kitchen. She grabbed a large sheet and pulled the table out from the kitchen nook. She covered it and then brought in towels. The dogs were bouncing all around in excitement. They had almost tripped her twice so she moved them into the garage.

She heard the front door open and in came Ace and a man she'd never seen before carrying in her husband. She panicked at the sight. He looked dead. She pointed the men to the kitchen and followed behind them. She moved to the other side of the island and opened the bag. She pulled out her large scissors.

She pulled the robe she was wearing off and moved to her husband's side. She cut his coat. He was going to be pissed, she pulled it from his body and looked him over. His front was untouched. She looked at the men. "Flip him."

They did. She pulled the clothing off the table and tried not to panic when she saw the bullet wound. It was in his lower back, far enough from the spine she decided to try to remove it. She moved to her bag and pulled out what she would need.

She moved back to his side with several things in hand. She set down the sharp needle, already threaded for panic filled situations like this. She rubbed him clean as the towel would let her. She grabbed the scalpel and took off the safety cap.

She poured alcohol on the tool and then the wound. He didn't make a move or sound. She looked over at Ace.

"Hold him still, just in case." She turned back to her husband. She took a deep breath in and released it.

The scalpel cut through the skin with ease. She made the small incisions to give herself room to work. She set the blade down and pushed her finger into the wound. She moved around searching for the metal. Her fingernail brushed against it. She reached for the tweezers she had. She pushed them into the opening, trying to grip the bullet, but the smooth edges wouldn't get a grip on the edge. She tossed them behind her.

"Get me the hemostats." She told whichever man was listening. "The small clamps with the red handle."

They handed her the clamp and she pushed it into the wound. The teeth on the clamp held as she pulled the bullet from his body with a wet sound that almost made her sick. She dropped the bullet and clamps onto the table and poured more rubbing alcohol on him. She used one of her towels to dry the wound off. She watched for any excessive bleeding.

The stitches were some of her best work. She put them in and tied them off individually. Her husband wasn't known for being mindful of his healing body. This way if one popped it wouldn't take the others out with it. She cleaned and bandaged the wound.

His skin felt clammy, she didn't have anything that could help him. He had lost quite a bit of blood. She didn't have things that he needed like blood or at least IV fluids. She tossed everything into the sink. She would clean it all later.

Ace's voice startled her. "You okay?"

She looked up at him. "A-OK" She looked at Red he was trying to help clean up a bit.

"There is beer in the fridge. Help yourselves." She said washing her hands.

Once her skin was clean of his blood, she was on a mission. She figured the guys wouldn't want to carry him up the stairs. She made her way to the bedroom and pulled the mattress from her bed. She pulled it along the floor and pushed it down the stairs. She moved to get pillows and the blankets, tossing them over the side.

She grabbed a pair of his pajama pants and headed back to the kitchen.

"Ace help me for a second."

"What do you need?"

"Remove his shoes please." Peach was busy, she was removing his pants. Once Ace had his shoes off, she tugged the material down and off of him. They seemed to weigh too much, the fabric soaked in blood. She tossed them into the sink, unsure if he would want to salvage them or not. She wet another towel and cleaned up his skin.

His skin was stained, but as clean as she could get him. She started to pull his pajamas onto his legs, inching them up his body. Once she got to his blood soaked boxers, she cut them, pulling them from his body. She pulled the pajamas up and over his hips.

She put the bloodied towel in the sink as well. She decided to get rid of it all, she would buy new everything later.

She walked into the living room. Ace was standing, typing on his phone and Red was on the couch drinking a beer. She walked over and got the bed ready. Once finished, she turned to Ace.

"Will you two bring him in here?"

They moved without speaking, Peach watched as they brought her husband into the living room, laying him on the bed. She shooed them away and tucked her husband into the blankets. Once he was there, she moved back to the kitchen and saw the two men cleaning up.

Ace stopped and walked over to her.

"You need to rest. You want me to stay tonight?" he asked.

"No, go home to your wife. Start the new year with her. I will be fine."

"Joker trusts Red, you want him to stay?"

"Yea he can stay, in case I need help moving Joker. I am going to put him in the guest house out back."

"You did good, kid."

"Thanks, now go home." She pushed him towards the door.

She moved back to the living room and sat on the couch, trying to keep her tears a bay.

* * *

**Whew that was fun to write...see you next week**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: woo... the last chapter was a bit intense. this one is a bit easier. enjoy...**

* * *

_~My blood wants to say hello to you,_

_My fears want to get inside of you,_

_My soul is so afraid to realize,_

_How very little there is left of me,_

_And I want you...~_

_~Nine Inch Nails~_

* * *

Red had brought in Peach's supply bag and several bottles of water. He set them next to the couch and then sat across from her.

"The boss will be okay."

She looked over at the stranger sitting next to her. "What happened? The newscast stopped after Joker shot the cameraman."

Red took another drink from the beer he had. He looked over at her.

"Batman showed, Then Joker let an old lady go, He called and had me get the car ready to go. I was waiting and heard the explosion. Then the boss dove into the back seat."

She rolled her eyes. "Sounds about right." She said.

She grabbed the remote and turned on the news.

"_Reports are coming in, it seems as if all remaining hostages were killed in the explosion. Six officers have been injured and are being treated as we speak. There is no sign of The Batman or The Joker, but it is believed that neither were killed in the explosion."_

Peach shook her head and muted the TV. "Well that explains the gunk that was stuck to him. He looked awful." She let a strained laugh escape her.

The man laughed along with her. She looked over at him. "Red? That the name he gave you?"

"Yea, it's better than the one my folks gave me." He said finishing his beer.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yea." He looked at her. Her blood streaked face and stained hands. His eyes locked on her hand. "You two are married huh?"

"Yep." She flashed the ring she wore at him. "Legal and everything, believe it or not."

He grinned. "I believe it, the boss has a way with ladies that I just don't understand."

Peach narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Don't get me wrong, I've never seen him give any lady a second thought, except you of course. When we did that job in the alley, that Martha lady. She was upset, hysterical. Boss sat with her, talking softly. Then she suddenly was all doe eyed towards him all the way until he shot her."

"Was she?" Peach asked, knowing the jealousy was uncalled for. It had taken her forever to get him to see her as a woman.

"Yea, he can be very charismatic when he wants to be. He didn't raise his voice at all, she just listened and did everything he asked."

"Yea, he's a real fucking Casanova." She spat.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just meant pretty girls seem to like him, face paint and all."

She relaxed knowing it was ridiculous to get this upset. It was, she was sure, a mix of pregnancy hormones and the emotional event she had just lived through.

"Yea, well, any girl I catch looking his way will find it harder to do when I cut out their eyes then feed them to my dogs. He belongs to me, and I don't share."

The man chuckled. "I understand, he's not my type anyway. I like _big_ girls." He said, causing her to laugh.

She felt very tired, the rush of the surgery she had performed left her. She fought to keep her eyes open. It was time to call it a night.

She turned back to Red. "You are welcome to stay, but out in the guest house. I will walk you there, and come get you in the morning. We had dogs and they hate everyone."

"Understood."

She walked him out after putting on her robe and grabbing the keys for the guest house. She let him into the small house, knowing her safe room would be left undisturbed. "Make yourself at home." She said leaving him.

She moved back into the house, stripping back down to her sleepware. She turned off the lights and moved to snuggle into the bed next to her husband.

"Jealousy looks beautiful on you." He said, his voice sounding rough.

She threw back the covers. "You asshole, you scared me."

He looked up at her, "Water?"

She moved to the bottles Red had brought in. She handed him one and helped him sit up slightly to drink it. Once he had downed the entire thing, he looked back at her, tossing the empty bottle into the dark room.

He just looked at her, she decided to speak. "You like the jealous look, huh? I think you would have loved me covered up to my elbows in your blood."

He chuckled, "You tease, getting me all worked up when I am too useless to do anything about it."

She laughed, "Do you want pain meds?"

"No." he said pulling her back to him. She snuggled into his body, now a bit warmer, when the clock chimed. It was Midnight.

"Happy New Years" she said, kissing him.

"Mhm." He mumbled back.

"Get some sleep."

She snuggled into him, her back pressed to his front. He grunted into her hair and was asleep almost instantly. Peach pulled the blanket back over herself and closed her eyes.

Joker woke to the sound of the dogs barking, wanting to be let into the house. He cracked open an eye and looked around the room. He was alone, on a mattress, in Peach's living room. Neat.

He tried to sit up and fell back instantly. His entire lover back was a bundle of raw nerve endings. He could feel the tightness of the stitches in his lower back.

He must have made a sound, causing his wife to come into the room. She still had a few smears of blood on her face, but she was smiling at him.

"You need help up?"

He frowned. "Yea."

She moved over in front of him and helped pull him to his feet slowly. His entire body fought him. Once he was finally standing, he felt much better. He watched her walk over and into the kitchen. She called out to him.

"Come eat breakfast."

He followed the sound of her voice and moved into the kitchen. Once he got going it wasn't so bad. The pain keeps you alert. He saw Red sitting at the nook, eating breakfast.

"Morning boss." He said between bites of food.

Joker walked to the island and stood, waiting. "Have a seat." She said.

"I'd rather stand." He told her.

"Suit yourself." she set down a stack of pancakes and eggs and bacon, his stomach let out a huge rumble. He started eating. She set a glass of milk in front of him.

Joker hated to eat in front of strangers, but he was too hungry to care today. He finished the plate of food and all of the milk.

He watched Red put his plate in the sink. "If you don't need me I will head home."

Joker raised an eyebrow at him. "Go."

He turned to Peach "Thanks for breakfast."

"Not a problem." She said as she poured two glasses of orange juice.

Joker watched Red leave, then turned his attention back to Peach. She was holding a glass of orange juice out to him. He turned his nose up to it.

"Drink it, you lost a lot of blood and need to replenish."

He took the glass and, with his eyes locked on hers, he drank the glass in one go. He set the cup down and looked at her. "Happy?"

She smiled at him "Extremely."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yea, I have been up a while." She said as she sipped her juice.

Joker looked at her, he slight curve of her belly. That strange feeling moved through him again. She started to load the dishwasher when the dogs started to whine again. She turned and let them in.

They both darted to Joker's side, he pet them as best as he could. If he moved to far in one direction he could feel his stitches pull. Once the dogs had calmed, they were pacing the kitchen, nose to the ground.

"Let's change your bandage and get you cleaned up."

Joker smiled at her, "Where to doc?"

"You think you could make it upstairs?"

"I have survived worse wounds than this." He said. They started to go up the stairs. Yea he had to move slower than he normally would, but he did it. They moved into the restroom. She directed him to stand in front of the sinks.

She was behind him, pulling the bandage from his skin. Joker watched her in the mirror as she doctored up his back. Her face was so serious, he didn't want her worrying about him.

"Tell it to me straight doc. Do you think it is going to scar?"

She laughed. "I hate to be the one to break the bad news to you, but I would give up any dreams of being a back model."

He looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Back model? Really?"

She giggled. "Yep."

She turned and walked to the shower. He watched her as she started the water and tested the temperature. She turned to face him now.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, and back to resting. Doctor's orders."

He walked over and pushed his pajama pants down, wincing as he moved. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water pour over his head. It felt good everywhere but his lower back. He felt her cold hands touch him. She was helping him wash up.

He chuckled and leaned forward to rest his hands on the wall. He likes her attention, maybe too much. He let her continue, if it made her feel better to try to fix him, he would let her do whatever she wanted. Her soft hands felt so nice, if he wasn't afraid he'd pass out, he would fuck her here against the wall.

He turned to face her, she started to wash his chest. He moved his hands up, pushing them into her hair and tightened his grip. He pulled her head back and looked at her, her eyes were almost ready to spill over with tears.

He moved his face in front of hers. His nose brushing against hers. "You did good." He said.

She let out a sob she had been holding on for too long. He was proud at how well she could keep her composure. She smiled up at him while the tears slid down her face.

He kissed her. A soft kiss, like the ones he knew she liked. He watched her eyes flutter shut and kiss him back. They stayed like that, just kissing for a few minutes. Peach finally pulled away, her lips swollen beautifully. She smiled up at him.

"Let's finish up and go watch the aftermath of your fun."

Joker let his hands fall from her hair and smile. "I'd nearly forgotten."

She smiled and moved out to grab him a towel. They didn't have many left. She moved back to the shower as he finished washing his face and hair. She handed him the towel and left to the bedroom to get dressed.

Joke followed behind her, watching her as she got dressed. She was starting to get a slight roundness to her lower belly. He couldn't picture her fat bellied and waddling around. He moved to get dressed. Pushing the disturbing thought from his mind.

He decided on a button up shirt to make it easier on him to get dressed. The pants were tough to get up, but he left them unbuttoned to keep from rubbing his wound.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yea, let's go."

The trip down the stairs was much easier than the trip up had been. Once in the living room, Peach put another bandage over the stitches. They both sat on the couch and Joker turned the TV on. He was more than happy that his 'Party in the park" was on every station.

Batman and his own picture were all over the news. He listened in awe at the stories these reporters had come up with. It was a beautiful sight.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I have nothing...**

* * *

_~Well I see my hands, I see my feet_

_I feel that blood that pumps in beat_

_But where the hell's my mind going now?_

_Dead gone now~_

_~Metallica~_

* * *

Bruce Wayne had holed himself up in his penthouse. The situation could not have gone worse. He had caved in and gone to save the 12 Hostages. He brought Batman back out, a thing he had sworn he would not do, and it didn't even help. Joker had blown up the 11 hostages he still had with him. The elderly woman that Joker had released had a heart attack on the way to the hospital.

Bruce had been blown back by the explosion and had left in the confusion that had followed. He had made his way back to his penthouse and pulled the Batman suit off. He winced as he found a few pieces of shrapnel dug into his side. He cleaned the wounds as best as he could, and then he had gotten deliriously drunk.

Here he was, 2 full weeks later, and he hadn't left his apartment. He had almost finished his entire bar that had been full of alcohol. Bruce rolled over in his bed, groaning out loud. He smelled of sweat and booze. He pulled himself out of bed and into his bathroom. He didn't recognize the face that looked back at him.

He had dark circles under his eyes, his facial hair grown quite a bit. His skin looked pale and sick. He turned from the image and drug himself into the shower. He washed away the filth he had been lying in for the past two weeks. After he had cleaned himself thoroughly, he shaved his face. Once he looked a bit more acceptable, he left the bathroom and looked at his clothes.

He had spent too much time wallowing in his own feelings. He had part of a business to run and needed to get out of his place. He had locked away the suit he hated to wear. With that put away and safe, he called for a cleaning company to come clean the stale air from the penthouse he called home.

He felt the shame of his reaction wash over him. He knew he was better than this. He couldn't let the Joker win. It would be better to be proactive about this. Instead of finding Joker, Bruce had tucked tail and ran home. He was weak. This would not do. He had to pull himself together.

* * *

Joker was getting back into the swing of things. He _hated_ recovery time. Lucky for him, he had the best healthcare around. His wife had been helping him immensely. She was apparently Gotham's best nurse, but he had been getting cabin fever, she hadn't let him out of her sight in the last two weeks.

He was getting bored, and if he didn't get out soon, he might end up hurting his wife. He didn't want to hurt her. Not really. He'd had an easier time breaking out of Arkham, than getting by his wife. He needed to get started on the next big thing. Gotham had had enough time to get back into the swing of normal life. He needed to get it all shook up again. It was more fun that way.

He had been so disappointed in Batman. He had a nagging feeling that he might have to just put the bat out of his misery. Before that happens though, he had bigger things to do. Peach had finally gone out, he assumed to go to work and he figured this was his only chance. He was currently fully dressed and waiting for Ace to pick him up from the house.

The honk of Ace's car horn pulled a smile on his face. He hurried out of the door and into Ace's front seat.

"Boss, you look good."

"Ace, my man, save the flattery for your wife. Just get me to the funhouse."

Ace chuckled and started driving. Joker was getting excited. It was good to be back out in the world. His stitches were out, though he still had pain that shot through him regularly. He could handle pain. Thankfully Ace was silent for the ride, letting Joker run things through his head.

They pulled up to the amusement park and Joker hurried out. He practically skipped his way through it, getting to the funhouse doors. He opened them and moved inside. The building smelled like smoke and stale beer. He made his way over to his desk and grabbed his dead cell phone, plugging it in to charge.

His desk was exactly like he had left it. Joker could hear the men moving around, laughing and cutting up. He needed to start his next big thing. While he had been in the park, waiting for the Bat, Joker had seen the crowd gathered around, they had been _excited_.

A few of the crowd had their faces painted, Joker had watched with amusement as the police had shoved them back behind the barricade. It had given him a spark of an idea. He had spent the last 14 days going over that spark, fanning it into a small flame of possibility.

He realized, so far he had been thinking on too grand of a scale, he needed to start smaller. The dregs of society. They have been walked over and kicked by the upper class of the city. Joker had seen it all himself. He had _tried_ to help by exposing all of the corruption, but it had been covered up and put to rest by even _bigger_ corruptors.

_This_ time he would do things differently. He had the monetary means to get this new movement started. The city had the downtrodden he would unite in the insanity of revolution. Oh, it felt so good to have a new purpose.

His phone rang. It had startled him.

"Hel-lo?"

"Where are you?"

Joker rolled his eyes as he answered. "Hello dear, how is your day?"

"Where are you?"

"I am at work. Working hard, doing…_work_ _things_."

"Are you in pain, do you need meds?"

"No, I'm fine." He was not a child. She was getting too attached again. He felt suffocated.

"Whatever, don't overdo it you are still healing."

"I am just perfect, thanks for asking. Busy, busy, busy, kisses." He hung up the phone.

He put the device back on the desk and tried to catch back onto the train of thought he had been on. Peach seemed to have the knack of interrupting at the worst possible time. He pushed her and her mothering to the back of his mind. He _was_ busy, he needed to figure out how to get it going. That would be the most difficult part. The best way would be by word of mouth. Maybe he would get his guys out scouring the Narrows for potential members of his soon to be movement.

He needed to get back to his apartment and get started.

* * *

Peach was furious. She had to leave her husband a home and drive into the city for a doctor appointment. She had her 16 week checkup and he used the excuse to leave. He needed to take it easy for a bit longer, but short of beating him over the head, she couldn't make him stay in the house. She considered herself lucky he had let her nurse him this far. Two weeks was a long time to keep a man like her husband down.

She was at her appointment and trying to calm herself down. Last thing she needed was for her blood pressure to be too high. She was taking long deep breathes to relax herself when her name was called.

"Mrs. Napier?"

She looked up and smiled at the nurse. She stood and followed her back into the office.

"How are you feeling today?" The nurse asked as she took Peach's temperature.

"Fine."

"Good, and complaints or concerns?"

"No."

"Blood pressure is a bit high." She said.

"Yea just got off the phone with my husband."

The nurse laughed. "That'll do it."

"The doc will be in in a few minutes."

Peach watched the nurse leave and leaned back onto the little bed. She looked around the familiar room. The growth charts, and other diagrams lined the walls. She sat up as the doctor knocked on the door.

"Good morning, how are we today?"

Peach put on the best fake smile she had. "Fine."

* * *

Joker was back at his place, the atmosphere better than the funhouse. You blow up a _few_ of your own men and everyone looks at you like you've gone crazy. He was too busy setting up a few different things, he had no time for employee issues.

He had the established order to ruin, a city to break, and a wife to keep happy. Busy, busy, busy. He laughed to himself. He was losing it. He started to type furiously on his laptop. He would have his guys out, spreading word of open recruitment for his big movement. He would put out a few messages on the internet as well.

This would be his greatest plan yet. He was trying to rally the average Joe the last time. That was all wrong. He needed to start at the bottom. The forgotten many. The streets of Gotham were filled with the dregs of society. He would welcome them with open arms.

Within a few hours, he had already had used one of his many alias' to purchase a rundown elementary school in the worst part of the narrows. The school had closed down from lack of funds and lack of students. It was a nasty, decrepit looking building, but it would do.

He had his guys there now cleaning the building out. He would head there in a while, he had a fun idea that would boost morale, hopefully.

He finished his cryptic posts online posting in random forums. That should pull a bit of attention. He closed the laptop and moved to get freshened up. He had lots to do.

* * *

Peach was on her way home from the doctor appointment. She had an ultrasound scheduled in two weeks. She might get to find out the sex of her baby. The thought was strange to her. She wondered if Joker would want to know. He had already made it known he cared.

She fought the urge to call him, tightening her hand on the steering wheel. She concentrated on getting home. She had no time to worry about him. She was happy she had the 2 weeks to be with him, but this was reason enough to get back into the swing of work. She would go home shower and get ready for a busy night.

She wasn't wrong. It was like the city new that Joker was back out on the streets. She had to have security break up two fights. One between two customers, the other between to dancers. She was sitting in her office now, rubbing her temples. Maybe she should hire someone to run the place and go back to working with Joker. It seemed more fun.

She seriously considered it, running the idea through her head a few times, not seeing a down side to it. He palms almost itched with the want to call Joker. She had her phone in her hand, she pressed her thumb to the reader to unlock it and hit her husband's contact. It was ringing.

* * *

Joker sat in his apartment, getting ready to leave to see how many people his men had talked into his latest venture. He moved to leave his office, his hand about to pick up his phone when it rang. He froze, Peach's face in the screen. He contemplated not answering. They had talked earlier and he had rushed her off of the line.

His mind flashed a disturbing thought. What if it was an emergency? Was she hurt? Fuck. He grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"I'm quitting." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "_Quitting_? Quitting what? You will have to be more specific."

She let out a strange giggle. "I'm going to hire someone to run the club."

"Mhm, and what will you be doing?" he felt like he already knew her answer.

"I want to help you." She was quiet. "I know you always have some scheme going, I want to help you. I miss the fun of the old days."

He was quiet. On one hand, he wanted her and the little jelly bean to be safe, but he did miss the old days, and where would she be safest? With him.

"You want to come work for me?" he asked, letting his tone sound surprised.

"_With_ you." She clarified.

He let the air whistle through his teeth. "Not looking for a partner."

"Too bad, you already have one." She dropped her voice a bit lower. "Don't worry, all your flunkies will think you are completely in charge. I will behave." She paused, "In front of them." She added as an afterthought.

Joker laughed. He knew that was the best offer he would get from her. "Oh no, they will know you are high above them."

"If you insist." She laughed.

"I do. I would hate to have to kill them off for a _misunderstanding_."

"See you soon?"

"Yea Peach, see you soon."

He hung up the phone and left. The night was young and he still had so much to do.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This starts from Ace's POV, I hope y'all like it :)**

* * *

_~I said, love, you're all the hurt I need,_

_There's just something about you,_

_It feeds the addict in me,_

_I promised you that I'd hurt you...~_

_~In This Moment~_

* * *

Joker trusted Ace to do his job. That was something that Ace prided himself on. He has survived working for The Joker the longest. He owed that to two things. One, He did what he was told without asking a lot of unnecessary questions. Two, picking up the phone when Joker called. It was really that simple.

He had been working with the man for an entire decade. Ten very long years. Truth be told, Joker had been locked away almost seven of those ten, but Ace had kept certain business running while he had been gone. He kept things safe and waiting for Joker's return, because, he always returned.

The only time in those ten years that Ace had wondered about Joker's sanity was when he had first brought home a kid. Ace hated to admit it but he thought Joker had actually lost it at that point. Everyone knew that the Joker was a bit… _odd_. But bringing a kid into this mess? Nuts.

Ace had prayed to whatever god would listen, that once Joker offed the kid, Ace wouldn't have to deal with the body. He knew he wouldn't have been able to handle it.

It never happened, Ace watched as Joker started training this child, this little girl. If he had to pinpoint the time that it had all changed, he would have to say, maybe when the girl had shot some crazy lady that had pulled a gun on the Joker, in his own place. After that strange night, Joker seemed to look at the girl differently.

The weird thing was the kid took to the training easily. She was a natural. She wasn't afraid of much, and was eager to hurt anyone. Joker enjoyed teaching the kid, that was easy enough to see. Ace laughed thinking about the Joker, normally catching subtle changes in people and situations, but being completely oblivious to the doe eyed looks the kid gave him.

Ace had noticed. The girl was Jokers shadow, she started to walk like him and even picked up on his mannerisms. It creeped out the lackeys. A miniature version of the boss always there to try to boss them around. The grown men too scared to tell the tiny terror no.

When the Boss got locked up, the poor kid lost it. She looked so helpless with Joker gone. Ace assumed that the Boss would want him to keep an eye on her. Help her when she needed it. Ace had kept her as safe as she would let him.

When she was almost grown she had finally asked for help. Ace helped her get a copy of her birth certificate, shocked when he learned her real age. She was just so tiny. The last help she had asked for was a few fake IDs she could use. He had made her promise not to cause too much trouble with them.

He watched her finish the schooling she wanted. Joker had taught her well enough how to get by on her own. When she had called Ace for lunch at the warehouse, he had been shocked to see the Boss there with her.

Joker had looked too thin, like he had been ill. But Ace knew better than to underestimate a man like Joker. There had been a few times Ace thought Joker might kill the girl then. She seemed to push him like no one else. Still looking at him with the doe eyes.

It hadn't been a big surprise when, months later, Joker had mentioned he had married the brat. Ace was happy for her, she had seemed to love the Boss for as long as she had known them all. But they had seemed happy, the carefree lifestyle fit them well. He chuckled as he thought about how much the Joker spoiled his wife.

The girl barely had to complain and Joker did whatever his slightly warped mind thought would fix it. It was hilarious to think of Joker in the domestic setting. Big house, wife, two dogs, all they needed now was a couple of kids and the picture would be complete.

The thought sobered Ace's mood up. Those two did not need any kids. He tried to picture Joker changing a diaper and laughed. No, they would be fine how they are now.

Ace still wondered what was going on with them. They seemed off. Ace knew something had changed, he just didn't know what, but he did know better than to ask. If the Boss wanted him to know what the issue was, he would tell him.

Joker had always been a bit erratic, working on several projects at once. When he had asked Ace to pick a few guys and start an open recruitment for a new wave of trouble, he was quick to get to work.

Ace had grabbed Red and a guy everyone called Bub. They had started moving through the Narrows, talking to homeless guys, drunks begging for cash for the bar. It was easy enough. Some of them he handed a bit of cash and the address Joker had given him.

They told one or two people and told them to spread the word. Plenty of opportunity to earn money and there was free room and board. Joker had been vague about what the plan was, but he had told him to get as many men there as he could. No experience necessary.

Ace had always admired the boss's high reaching ideas. The kicker was that they usually worked. Some better than others, and not always as planned but it's never dull.

* * *

Joker was excited, he had gotten the call from Ace, there was a small crowd waiting for him at the elementary school. This was just the start of this masterpiece. He drove through the Narrows, feeling the crisp January air making him feel alive. He pulled up into the parking lot of the school. He made his way into the school, the door opening easily.

The walls were filthy, Joker walked through avoiding the debris across the floors. He made his way to the large cafeteria, and smiled as the crowd of guys quieted.

"Welcome everyone. I am so happy to see you all." He stepped onto a counter top to make sure they could all see him. "You are here because the city has given upon you. They have cast you all into the gutters like the trash they think you are."

Joker could hear the murmurs and grumbles through the crowd. Perfect.

"But, not me. _I_ have picked you up, and together we will bring the yuppie elite to their collective knees, with my help, you can all get revenge on the people who have kept you all down."

Joker smiled, "It won't be easy, but I guarantee it will be worth every bit of blood and sweat you put into it. First we get you all cleaned up and once we have our clean and pretty citizen disguises, the real fun begins."

Joker looked around, they all seemed to be on board so far. These were the first batch, the test batch. He hopped down and moved to Ace, talking as he continued to watch the crowd.

"You boys did a good job."

"Thanks Boss."

"Start taking them over to the funhouse in groups of 4 or 5. Get them showered, shaved, and dressed. They need to start training and be let out into Gotham soon."

"Got it." Ace said.

Joker watched the men start to move these new people. They seemed to all be men. Joker frowned. That wasn't necessarily a problem, but he was an equal opportunity employer. He could use a few ladies. He turned to leave while the guys took care of this, he had some real estate to acquire.

He had paperwork to finish, securing a few rent houses and apartments. He figured he would pack the all in. He was back in his car and on his way to his own place. Oh he had so much to do. He parked his car and hurried to the elevator. Once in his apartment, he moved to his office. It had become a bit cluttered, but he had cleaned his desk. He grabbed his laptop and got to work. This was the more boring part, but essential in getting this whole thing started.

He has already purchased a long list of legal aliases for the men. He needed them to get cleaned up and labeled for their new name and apartments. He got the file sent to his phone and would send it to Ace to get the fake IDs started.

He closed the laptop and leaned back onto the couch. He rubbed his face, smearing his makeup over his face and hands. He rubbed his hands clean on his pants, wondering where his wife was now. Maybe he could go pick her up and bring her back to his penthouse. The thought excited him more than he cared to admit.

The last two weeks, while recovering, she wouldn't let him touch her. She would wear her tiny sleep short to bed, rubbing against him all night. Each time he tried to act on it, she shut him down. She claimed she didn't want to hurt him, but he was certain it was her own brand of torture.

He texted her before he could get second thoughts. He just sent the address to her. She texted back almost instantly.

~20 minutes~

The text sent an excited thrill through him. He moved from the couch to wash up, getting the smeared make up from his face. He got out and dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt. His wet hair dripped down his back.

He moved back to the living room and looked at his phone.

~picking up food~

His stomach growled as soon as he read the message. He set the phone back down and leaned back onto the couch. It didn't take long before his phone chimed again.

~I'm here~

He moved to the elevator grabbing the keys on the way. The ride down seemed to take forever but when the golden doors opened she was standing there smiling. She pushed her way in, carrying a large bag. Joker put the key in for his floor and then took the bag of food from Peach.

She smiled and lifted up on her tiptoes to kiss him. The ride seemed quicker up to the apartment. The doors opened and they walked into his living room. He followed her into the kitchen, putting the large bag of food on the counter. He watched as she pulled plates from the cabinets and made them both a plate.

They ate in relative silence, Joker letting her pick food from his plate when she had finished hers. Joker watched her eat and talk about her day. He watched her go through the thought process that led her to want to quit managing the club.

He interrupted her. "We need to _talk_."

She looked up from her plate. She stood, grabbing his plate and moved to put them in the sink. She walked back into the living room. She sits back down. "About?"

"What your new job will be."

She smiled. "Lay it on me, Boss."

He laughed, the words sounding ridiculous coming from her mouth.

"Right now, I'm taking the more, uh, _unsavory _people of the Narrows and cleaning them up.

"That seems," she paused looking for the right word, "_magnanimous _of you."

He frowned. "It's not. It's for the cause. I need them somewhat presentable. I am going to plant them all over Gotham, like sleeper cells. Getting interwoven into the fabric of society, waiting for their time to shine."

She had a strange look on her face. "What would my job be?" her voice sounded flat.

"I'm not sure….yet. But I know it will come to me." He said. "Until I figure it out you will just stick with me."

He hated how her eyes were sparkling now. When she leaned in and kissed him, Joker knew this was a horrible idea.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A BIT OF SMUTTY GOODNESS TO EASE THE WAY INTO THE CRAZY THAT IS COMING UP SOON ;)**

* * *

_~But I'm on the outside_

_I'm looking in_

_I can see through you_

_See your true colors_

_'Cause inside you're ugly_

_You're ugly like me_

_I can see through you_

_See to the real you~_

_~Staind~_

* * *

This was his worst nightmare. The need and want that she caused to move through him. He felt helpless when her mouth was on his. She kissed his scars like she loved them and he hated her for it. She bit his skin like she wanted to hurt him and he loved her for it.

He had never in his life been addicted to intimacy of any kind. Even when his scars were fresh, women still liked the look of his face. Their outward pity at the soon to be scars had soured each experience he had. After a while, he decided it was not worth the fleeting pleasure.

He only took a woman to bed when he felt like it, and he usually hurt them pretty bad. No one was left unmarked when they decided to be with him. It made for very few repeats. Joker didn't care either way. After he started to become more infamous, the women seemed to throw themselves at him. Maybe it was the makeup, maybe it was his reputation. He rarely gave anyone the time of day.

His wife was an entirely different story. She wanted to be with him, she _loved_ him. It always gave him a strange feeling in his gut when she said it. The idea seemed wrong. He was a bad man, she _knew_ this, but she loved him anyway.

He thought at first it was just a teenage infatuation. A stupid crush on her 'hero'. He wasn't a hero, not by far. He pushed her away, but she came back for more. She would attack him, and it drove him crazy. She had no real fear of him. She had seen him torture and murder people. She didn't even bat an eye, she had even helped him once or twice.

She had blossomed into a beautiful creature. Her outer appearance so soft and gentle. He wanted to mark her, where the world could see her for what she was, her outside matching the monster inside. He had come to realize, she was just like him. Broken inside and not caring. The world had fucked her over at a young age and changed her.

_He_ could see the monster that lived behind her miss matched eyes, and he wanted to revel in it. He wanted the world to see it. He didn't force it to surface, but when they were alone, she let it come out to play. Shedding the mask she wore.

Right now she was in his lap, her hands in his still damp hair. She would tug hard on it, pulling his face back to look at her. The grip on his hair toeing the line of pleasure and pain. He groaned as she moved her hips forward and ground herself against his erection.

She moved forward and kissed him, biting his tongue and lip. He could taste the coppery taste of his blood mixed with the lingering taste of their dinner. Almost sickly sweet. He reached up and gripped her hips, pulling them closer, pressing her harder into him.

She let out a whimper and he stood, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He moved quickly and walked them to his room. He pushed her onto the bed and quickly stripped out of his clothes. Peach was now naked lying on his bed, wasting no time in undressing, waiting for him.

He moved up to her, lifting her legs up and over his shoulders and in a quick move, he buried his face in her sex. He moved his tongue quickly, large broad strokes mixed with precise moves over and around her clit. She moaned loud enough to wake the dead. He felt her hand in his hair again and doubled his efforts. He felt her thighs clamp around his head as she shuddered through her orgasm.

When she relaxed, he moved up her body, sliding himself inside her wet heat with ease. He moved inside her with harsh strokes. The emotions she made him feel were overwhelming.

He had thought himself past such human things. It would seem he was as delusional as the rest of Gotham. He had duped himself into thinking he was better. Even though his delusions were harmless, the fact they existed made him angry. He took the anger at the realization out on her tiny body. He bit along her neck, shoulder and chest.

Her moans and sighs infuriated him. She took it, she enjoyed it, his brutality. He hated her so much, he kissed her, trying to bruise her lips with the force of it. She kissed him back. She whimpered again as she came, her cunt squeezing around him. He gave a few more strokes and finished inside her.

His heart was pounding in his chest. He moved away from her, lying on his back. She moved, her warm hand touching his chest, her body moving closer to his. He wanted to push her away, but his anger had been spent, he pulled her closer to him, hating himself.

She fell asleep, snoring into his shoulder. He stayed like that, until his arm began to go to sleep. He rolled her away from his body, and slid from the bed. He pulled his clothes back on, while watching her sleep. For the first time in a long time, he was completely unsettled by her. She used to make him feel off kilter when she was younger, her want to be near him.

Now it was his want to be near her. It felt _wrong_. He moved to grab his small wooden box, pulling out a joint and his lighter. Usually their trysts would calm him enough to sleep, but this time was different. He felt more wired than before. Joker moved into the living room, and onto to his small balcony. The cold January air stabbed at his skin like needles. He shivered slightly as he lit the joint.

The heat of the smoke burned in his lungs. He released it slowly and repeated the process. When he had enough, he flicked the remains over the edge. He moved back into the apartment and shook off the cold that seemed to stick to his skin.

He made his way back to the bedroom and slid in between the sheets and up next to his wife. She let out a small gasp as her warm skin touched his. He chucked as he pulled her closer. She snuggled into him and fell back to sleep.

He lay there, wrapped in the same coconut smell of her shampoo her warm body pressed into his and finally got some sleep.

When Joker woke a few hours later, he slipped out of bed and moved to the bathroom to empty his bladder. Once he finished, he showered again, the smell of sex and coconuts was on his skin. The shower helped relax the muscles in his shoulders.

He got out and put on clean clothes, getting fully dressed for the day. He must have slept well, he was in a great mood. Feeling completely renewed, he pushed the negative thoughts he was having the day before aside and decided to work until his wife woke up. They had so much to do today.

He pulled his laptop out, opening the top and his phone from the table in front of him. He had a text from Ace that he had missed. He opened the message and smiled. The first group were all cleaned up and learning the basics.

He quickly texted the list of names he had acquired and sent them to his best man. Ace would get the new IDs started today and soon the funhouse would be full of Gotham's new citizens. The only downside to this all was time. He frowned, it would take time to get people in the right jobs and integrated enough into society to be where he needed them to be.

Joker hated waiting, but once it all fell into place it would be magnificent. He wanted to go to the funhouse and _do_ something. This sitting at home was not good for him. He hurried into his bathroom and painted his face. Had to look pretty for the masses.

He hurried down the elevator and into his car, the garage dark and void of people at 3:00 AM. He sped through the streets of Gotham and towards Amusement mile. He pulled into the parking lot and parked under the rickety awning the men had made to hide the cars and vans from aerial view. He moved through the park enjoying the nighttime sounds of the city.

He got inside the funhouse and saw a lot of sleeping men. There were a few up playing a video game on the large TV he had purchased for them all. He made his way to his desk, Ace was sitting there, typing furiously and didn't see him approach.

Joker leaned his hip on the desk, and watched as Ace startled.

"Boss, didn't think you'd be here yet."

"I'm usually up this early. You get my list?"

"Yea, I already called Andre, he is getting things going, then we can sent him the pictures for the ID's."

Joker smiled. "Good job." He motioned to the sleeping men. "Anyone promising?"

Ace chuckled. "This is the first group of five, three of them have high school education, one was a dropout, and one has training in welding." Ace rubbed his eyes.

Joker watched him for a second. "Perfect, I like the variety. Once we get them their new lives, we will put them up in the first apartment on the list. You can get Cliff to get them the credentials they need once they have settled."

Ace nodded. Joker looked at his men being loud while playing the video game. His phone rang pulling him out of his thoughts. The picture Peach had put of her was flashing on the screen.

"Hello."

"Where are you? It's still early."

"Did you miss me?" he teased.

"Always, where are you?"

"Funhouse." He closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"Should I head that way?"

The smile spread across his face. "Like I could stop you."

"Do I have time to shower?"

"Yes, get yourself ready take your time most of the guys are sleeping anyway."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." The line went dead.

Joker put his phone away and could feel Ace's eyes on him. He turned to look at the other man.

"Wha-_t_?"

"She's coming here?"

"Yea, she has this crazy idea she wants to get back into this side of the business. Boredom caught up to her."

"You think she will be safe?"

The question infuriated him. "Why wouldn't she be? If anyone lays a finger on her, and she doesn't kill them for it, I will." His teeth clenched so hard by the end of the statement, his jaw ached.

"I just meant with the flow of new people."

Joker relaxed slightly. "It's fine. She knows how to handle herself." He looked over at Ace, "I have to find her a job to do here. Something easy."

Ace looked surprised. "Easy?"

Joker frowned. "Yea, easy. Busywork for now, until I find her something _else_."

Ace looked confused. Joker weighed the idea of telling him about their little jelly bean. He trusted the man enough to know, but ultimately decided it would be something Peach would want to tell him. It was only fair, Joker had told him about their marriage, and Ace was the closest thing _she_ had to a friend.

Ace finished his typing and closed the laptop, "You want your seat?"

Joker looked away, "No. I've got things to check out around here. Let me know when she gets here."

"You got it Boss."

"Where is Red?" Joker realized he didn't see the man anywhere.

"He's got his own place in the Narrows. He stays there unless we have an active job to do."

Joker was surprised by that news. He would have to check it out sometime, discreetly. He nodded and left to go check on everything. He didn't really need to check anything, but he regularly walked the perimeter of the fun house and the rest of the park. He couldn't have people sneaking in or thinking that because the property was technically abandoned that they could come in and touch anything.

Plus he had a burst of nervous energy to work off. The cool air and the white noise of the city in the background was soothing. He had some strange thought floating through his head that night, and seeing his wife regularly throughout the day could push him over the line he didn't really want to cross with her.

He was halfway through his tour of the park when Ace sent him the text that Peach was there. He didn't reply but made his way back to the funhouse. He knew something was up when he walked through the doors and the building was almost completely silent, the only sounds the light snores from a few sleeping men. He saw his wife standing there, her back to him as he moved towards the bigger room. All the men looked terrified. Their eyes locked on Peach.

Joker stepped up next to her and grinned big enough it pulled at the scars on his cheeks. His wife stood in full make up. She had probably scared the shit out of this group. Most of them having never seen her. He chuckled.

"Boy's I'd like you to meet the old ball and chain. If she tells you to do something, you do it. _She_ only answers to me." Joker watched the looks of surprise turn to confusion. He spoke again. "That's all." He said.

He turned and looked at her, she had her face painted up like when they were here on their wedding day. She smiled up at him.

"Well, don't you look pretty?"

* * *

**A/N: ok the next chapter will have a slight time skip. see you next week...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: As much as I would love to make this a 90 chapter monstrosity of a fanfiction, I haven't the time, so... a bit of a fast forward...**

* * *

_~What doesn't kill you_

_Makes you ugly_

_Life gives you lemons_

_At least it gave you something~_

_~AJR~_

* * *

When Joker had agreed that Peach would come and work for/with him, he had thought that being so close to her would be a bad idea. He had been pleasantly surprised how much his wife had actually helped him. She had really only been a fun distraction at first. When the stress of the day got to be too much, they would sneak off and have a quickie all over the fun house.

By February, she had started to help get the men and the few women he was now employing into their new lives and identities. She was very organized and he was impressed, though not surprised, by how well she could boss them around. He liked watching her square up with the men. She doled out punishments like a champ.

While getting this newest adventure moving, he had his men pulling a few robberies and a bit of arson. Had to keep his name in the papers to help recruiting. Plus, it kept the guys from getting too antsy. The police were woefully inadequate to keep his guys in check.

Joker hadn't heard anything from Bruce Wayne or the bat. He tried to push thoughts of his failure to bring the bat back to Gotham into the back of his mind. He was moving on to bigger and better things. He refused to be bothered by it anymore.

By March, Joker was getting excited. So many things were starting to happen. He had nearly 100 people out and about in the city on his payroll. They were infiltrating all aspects of the city. Some were baristas some were working construction. Hell he even had a substitute teacher and vet tech. They were acclimating well, and checking in often. He had to keep them working for his cause, not just deciding to deflect and actually become one of the mindless masses.

The weather was dreary and wet, but slightly warmer. He could feel himself getting antsy, having had to pull back the urges to just start it all now. Not everything was ready yet, just a bit more time, a few last details to work out, supplies to get. It was so close he could taste the triumph on his tongue.

By April, the most exciting thing happening was there had still been no sightings of the Batman or Bruce Wayne. Joker was worried at first, but this saved him a bit of work. He didn't really want to get rid of Batman, but if Bruce tried to stop him… It would end badly.

Not that he had to worry, it seemed Bruce Wayne had become reclusive. He had stopped going to charity events, stopped everything. They had printed a big story in the paper about Bruce taking a complete step back from all his financial holdings. Basically, he had retired. No one had seen him in person in months. Joker assumed he had finally broken him. The thought was bittersweet.

By end of May, the most hilarious thing was happening. Peach was visibly pregnant. She had a slight waddle to her step. Joker couldn't help but watch her as she moved around. The days he would go home with her, he would rub her feet and lower back. He made sure she never seen him chuckling at her.

She had 5 weeks left until her due date. Joker had gotten tired of hearing her complain about the long drive from the house, so he just had her stay with him in the penthouse. Once the kid came they could go back home. Peach had decorated the nursery months ago. Joker would take the extra time out of his day to go out and feed the dogs.

Spending a few hours there in the quiet was always nice. He would still drive back to his apartment and slide into bed with Peach. It was strange now sleeping next to her. He would either spoon her, ending up with a mouthful of hair and a hand usually tucked into her bra. Or, he would startle awake when the not so tiny jelly bean would kick him in the back.

The nights he couldn't sleep, he would lay like he was now, watching her stomach. It wasn't as huge as he had pictured it would be, but it was nicely rounded. The moving mass inside her looked alien. Joker was amazed she could sleep through it.

* * *

Peach was not enjoying pregnancy. She had just left her doctor appointment. At 35 weeks, her doctor had told her she needed to gain more weight. It had taken every ounce of self-control to not reach into her bag and pull out her .22 and shoot him in the face.

She had gained 20 pounds. With her being so petite, that was a lot. She looked and felt huge. The baby was fine, and almost finished baking. She had decided not to find out the gender. One less thing to worry if she should tell her husband. This way the choice was out of her hands.

She was feeling pretty useless with her mobility down. She got winded easily, the baby felt like it was pushing into her lungs all the time. What infuriated her the most was she would catch Joker smiling, his eyes lit with laughter. He would chuckle when she walked by. She wanted to hit him. Maybe she should.

Oh and don't get her started on the trips to the bathroom. She felt like she was doing nothing but peeing all day. She really needed to have this baby soon. She wasn't sure she could do 5 more weeks of this.

She was driving back to the fun house. She still didn't understand what exactly her husband's big plan was, but she helped whenever she could. She had helped him get houses ready and new identities set up for these people he was bringing thru the place.

When she had told Ace that she was pregnant, the man seemed shocked. Peach had laughed at his face, Joker had ignored Ace's reaction, turning back to the laptop to keep working. Ace had come to talk to her later, telling her congratulations.

She laughed at the memory and parked her car. She walked into the gates and made her way back. She had very fond memories of this place. She was completely out of breath by the time she pushed through the doors and got inside the funhouse.

She looked around, the room fairly empty, once the people had been put out into the city, there was no real in person contact with them. If they needed to know something, they had a phone number to text their issues to. Peach checked the phone regularly. Otherwise, their hired help were productive members of society.

She thought back to the beginning, one of the men had lapsed back into drug use. Joker had left it up to her to discipline the man. In her opinion, there was only one thing that was worse than an addict. She had no mercy for lack of control of your life.

She hurt him, she had taken her anger out on the man. She felt a little bad later, once she had thought it all through. She blamed it all on her hormones. The extra anger, the brutality, and the crying. Fucking hormones. It had been a lesson to the others, they had no more people relapse.

* * *

Bruce had been a busy boy. After he had resigned any and all positions that required him to be physically or mentally present. After he had cleaned himself up, getting all of the alcohol out of his system, he had thrown everything he had into figuring out a way to stop the Joker.

He had been staying mostly in the old cave system on the old Wayne property. He remembered the name Joker had given him when they chatted at the hotel. Jack Napier. He had started there, searching for any information on him. There wasn't much.

There was no birth certificate, no school records, nothing. He didn't exist, it had made Bruce wonder if it was Joker's real name. This man had either not done much with his life, or had paid a lot of money to erase who he had been. The only thing he could currently find in the legal system was a marriage license. So Joker had told the truth. He was married.

The thought made Bruce sick. He tried to trace the woman's name that was on the license. There wasn't much in her background either. Besides a birth certificate and the marriage license, Lyra Mosley (Napier) didn't exist. He needed to figure this out and get rid of this madman once and for all, and get this woman some help.

With that coming up with nothing, he had spent the months since New Year's Eve, focusing on tracking the Joker. He had a map, marked with every crime Joker or his men had committed since the beginning of the year. The problem was, they all seemed random. Bruce couldn't find a pattern to it, or guess what would be next. No part of the city seemed immune to the violence of his.

Bruce had statistic from the police station. Crime had stayed steady. No one area hit more than another. Jokers touch seemed to even out everything, which only seemed to infuriate Bruce. He knew in his soul that Joker was a horrible human being. The man brought death and destruction to anywhere he went.

It was impossible to actually find the man. Bruce had been trying for months, facial recognition software running nonstop. It seemed a waste of time. Joker seemed like a ghost. Bruce had pieced together a file so far. Known Joker related crimes in chronological order. He also had a file on possible Joker crimes. That file was ridiculously huge.

He rarely went back to his apartment, only to get a few days to reset his mind. He would head back to the cave system with what he hoped was a new perspective. One small break was all he would need. He was waiting, hoping Joker would mess up somewhere. Anywhere.

He currently was staring at the painted faces of both of them. Joker and Lyra. The pictures were slightly grainy and his programs couldn't pull clear enough features to try to match it with anyone. The more he stared at the picture, the more he felt a niggling in the back of his brain. It was like he was forgetting something important.

Bruce leaned back in his chair, his hand rubbing his eyes, the burn from staring at the screen finally starting to lessen. His hands moved down to scratch lightly at his facial hair. He found that growing it out had helped him avoid the cameras and media that were always on the lookout for him.

He laughed at the entire situation, he laughed so hard tears were running down his face. Joker had basically made him lose his mind. He was no longer the man he used to be, but felt it would all be worth it if he could stop him. He needed some rest. He left, driving a much less obvious car to his apartment.

Once he was back in his penthouse, he moved to his bed, lying on top of the blankets and fell asleep. He had the same dreams that seemed to replay in his head since January. It always started the same, He was watching the murder of his parents, reliving the pain. The difference was his parents' faces were blurred. Their features unrecognizable.

The other thing was their murder was no longer the same. Now it was always her, since he had learned her name, Lyra, Her painted face was the one he watched murder his parents. Every time he slept, he hated her more.

After she murdered his parents, he could hear Joker, laughing and taunting him, but he couldn't find him. Every time he thought he'd found him, the laugh came from somewhere else. The rage he felt when he woke each time, fueled his obsession with finding Joker and stopping him. For good.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Duuuuuuuude….**

* * *

_~Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_

_I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile_

_All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_

_Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind~_

_~Fall Out Boy~_

* * *

It was a Monday in May, Bruce knew that much, the specific date eluded him. It was now summertime in Gotham. The weather was mild, and today the sun was actually out, warming the air. This was not a normal thing for the city.

He had spent the entire weekend in the cave. He continued tracking the crime in the city. Usually in the summer crime was at a high, which is why he was confused at first when Joker and his men had cut back on their illegal activities. The city seemed happy about it, but after some research, Bruce knew that usually meant Joker would be doing something big, soon.

He had needed a break from the dim lighting and the low hum of the large computer he'd been around all weekend. Bruce found himself pulling into his apartment building's garage. He needed to sleep a while in his blessedly quiet penthouse.

He pulled himself from his car and locked it behind him with a press of a button. He shuffled to the elevator doors and pressed the button to call it to the garage level. He rubbed his hands on his face trying to keep himself awake for a few more minutes, finally the soft ding alerted him to the arrival of his lift. The doors opened and Bruce moved to enter the elevator, nearly ran over a woman who was exiting.

"I'm sorry, miss." He reached to steady her.

"Hands off, I'm fine." She snapped at him.

Bruce looked at her, she seemed familiar. Finally it clicked.

"We have got to stop running into each other like this." He chuckled, the exhaustion clear in his voice.

The woman's eyes looked up at him. He was sure with his facial hair it would take a second, but he quickly saw the recognition that hit her.

"Mr. Wayne, what are you doing here?"

He watched her eyes, something seemed off. He was sure she looked almost panicked. He held the elevator door open as they talked.

"I live here, top floor."

Her eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. "Of course you do. It was nice to see you Mr. Wayne but I have to go." She moved past him and out of the elevator in a hurry. He let her by.

"See you around?" he asked her.

"Sure." She said not even turning back.

Bruce rode the elevator up to his apartment, grabbing a bite to eat, then fell quickly asleep.

* * *

Peach hurried to her car, trying to stay calm. Bruce _fucking_ Wayne lived in the apartment directly above Joker. The thought seemed so outrageous, she had almost convinced herself it was a strange hallucination of some kind.

She replayed the entire encounter in her head. When the elevator doors opened, he'd nearly knocked her down, again. She hadn't recognized him at first, he had a bit more facial hair then the last time she'd seen him. He looked older too, the salt and pepper coloring of the hair at his temples aging him.

He stomach felt soured at the reality she was faced with now. She knew that her husband did not know this. He wouldn't have let her stay there if he had the slightest clue Bruce/Batman lived one floor up. The big question now was should she tell him? Her gut said not yet. Not until after his latest job was set in motion. She knew this wouldn't stay unknown for long, wouldn't they eventually run into each other?

She pulled her car up to the parking lot of her Doctor's office and took several deep breaths to calm herself down. She got out of her car and straightened her clothes. Her stomach churned. She walked to the end of her car and vomited her breakfast. Once that was all out, she reached into her bag and grabbed a tissue, wiping the sick from her face. She spit a few times to make sure the worst was gone, then put a mint into her mouth and walked into the office to check in.

Within 20 minutes, she was in a paper gown, waiting for her doctor to come into the small room. She laid there, her mind still back at the apartment. She gnawed her bottom lip until she tasted blood. The knock on the door drew her back to the present.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

She wanted to punch this man in the face. His stupid, optimistic, dumb face. "Pregnant." She said.

The doctor gave a small chuckle and moved to her side. "Any pains?"

"No, just the Braxton hicks." She said.

"That's normal, let's check your cervix and see if they are helping you any."

She let her legs fall to the side and waited. She hated this part. The doctor came back to her side, his hands gloved and the cold gel on one hand. She winced as he checked her.

"Good news, you are almost completely effaced and dilated 1 cm."

"Is the baby coming?" she asked, feeling excited.

He removed his hand and took off the gloves, placing them in the bio-hazard box. "If I had to guess, I'd say at least 2 more weeks." He said.

She felt her excitement leave just as quickly as it came. She hated this man right now.

"If you have severe cramping, regular contractions five minutes apart or less, leaking fluids, or blood, get to the hospital and have whoever is on call, page me. You are almost at the end of this. Don't rush it, enjoy these last few weeks of freedom before you have a little one to take care of."

Oh, she definitely hated this man. Like she could _enjoy_ being uncomfortable and having to pee every few hours. Maybe after the baby got here, she would beat this man's face in with a crowbar. The thought made her giggle.

"Check out at the front desk and we will see you next week." He left, still writing in her chart.

She got up from the exam table and got dressed. She did as he said and made the next appointment and got out before she gave into the need to hurt him. When she was back in her car, her mind was back on what to do about the Bruce problem.

* * *

Joker was busy, he had been getting the final bits ready. He had the guys doing deliveries to all of his 'employees'. Every one of the twenty five houses and apartments he had acquired were occupied throughout the city.

He now had just over 100 citizens employed at strategic places throughout the city. These deliveries would be important this week. Once his guys got back from dropping them off, he would send out the group text with the next set of instructions.

He was sitting at his desk, writing down exactly what he wanted the text to say. It had to be worded precisely, so there could be no misinterpretation of what he wanted them to do. As with everything, communication was vital.

Joker looked up from his paper when he heard his wife stomping into the fun house. He watched her move with a singular focus. She was headed for the weapons room. He watched her toss her bag on his desk on the way. Joker though this might be entertaining and stood to follow her.

He walked over to the doorway and watched as she pulled a Glock from the wall and pocketed a box of ammo. He felt giddy, he knew this would be fun now. She turned and stormed out of the room and toward the door she'd come through just minutes before. He wondered if she was going to shoot _someone_ or _something_? That thought was exciting, he did hope he'd get to see her splattered with someone else's blood.

He followed her, deciding to catch up with her. "Bad day?" he asked.

She cut her eyes at him, "Stressful." She continued walking.

He followed her into the park. He frowned as she walked into the shooting gallery. He felt slightly disappointed that she would not be covered in blood today. He watched as she ignored the small BB guns you were supposed to use on the little tin ducks. Turning on the machine, the ducks moved on their conveyor belt. His eyes were locked on her as she loaded the clip and started shooting.

He watched, slightly aroused by the sight of his wife emptying the clip, reloading and emptying it again. The poor ducks never stood a chance. She finished the entire box of bullets before she finally put the gun down and moved back to the side of the booth to turn off the machine.

She turned to face him and he loved the red flush of her cheeks. She looked beautiful with her hair crazy and breathing heavily but fairly even.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"A little." She said as she turned back to the funhouse, empty weapon in hand.

He chuckled as he followed her back to the funhouse. She handed off the gun to one of the men inside to be cleaned and put back in the store room. Joker pulled her over to him, looking down at her.

"What's the matter?"

She took a deep breath then let it out. "The stupid doctor told me to be patient. I want this baby out. I am done with this." She pointed at her belly.

He looked down at her, and she laughed at the surprised look on his face. He looked back at her face. "I know it's getting close. How's _this_ going to work?" he asked.

She grinned, "You _do_ know where babies come from, right?"

"Yes," He flicked her on the end of the nose. "I meant, when you pop this thing out, you going to the hospital, all of _that_."

She shrugged, "I guess I am just going to play it by ear."

He laughed again. That was his wife, a royal pain in the ass. Their small moment was ended as Ace and Red came into the building followed by the rest of the guys who had been on delivery duty.

"Boss, it's all finished." Red said hanging up the keys to the van. Ace moved to Joker's desk and set down the bag he'd been carrying.

Joker turned to Peach. "Where's the burner?"

She moved to her bag and pulled out the small burner phone they used to get a hold of the Joker's civilian employees. He walked over to the desk and sat down with the paper he had been writing on. He was quickly typing out the message.

Once the last message was sent, he handed the phone back to Peach.

"Let me know if you get any messages back immediately."

"You got it, _Boss_." She brought up her hand, giving him a shitty imitation of a military salute.

He grinned at her cheekiness, he could happily strangle her right now. She smiled back at him. He needed to get that kid out of her so she could get back to her old self. He missed the less temperamental Peach. He had a brilliant idea.

He walked over and leaned down to talk into her ear. He was sure to whisper low in her ear. "How about we go home, I hear _vigorous_ sex can cause labor to start."

She laughed, turning to look at him, her smile sparkling. "It's worth a try."

"Go ahead, I will be right behind you." He kissed her, then pushed her away.

She grabbed her bag and he watched her leave. Once she was out of sight, he moved to the guys.

"If everything goes well, we will be ready in a week."

"That soon?"

"If all my directions were followed, then yes, that soon." He was feeling the excitement build.

Joker left the fun house, the walk back to his car seemed to go by quickly. He started the short drive back to his apartment. Things were coming together and he was on cloud nine. His wife was still as feisty as ever. Things were working well, and this event was going to get the city to collapse in on itself. He could feel it.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I have nothing, read and let me know your thoughts :)**

* * *

_~On the street of villains taken for a ride_

_You can have the devil as a guide_

_Crippled by the boundaries, programmed into guilt_

_'Til your nervous system starts to tilt._

_And in the room of mirrors you can see for miles_

_But everything that's there is in disguise_

_Every word you've uttered and every thought you've had_

_Is all inside your file, the good and the bad.~_

_~George Harrison~_

* * *

Bruce could slap himself, he was so blind and stupid. He had woken up after a few hours and had an epiphany. When he had ran into his neighbor, he had known. But his sleep deprived brain was slow to put the pieces together. He _knew_.

He had the same dream again. He had once again relived the murder of his parents by the same painted face of Joker's wife, pulling the trigger as she laughed. Her eyes were bright and crazy. The makeup causing her to look deranged. He couldn't look away, then he noticed they were two different colors.

He had woken up in a cold sweat, the pieces snapping into place. The woman in the elevator, she was the same one from before the massacre on New Year's Eve. But she had brown eyes then, he was sure of it. They had talked after he knocked her down and spilled her coffee, he remembered her. When he saw her today, her eyes had been the same two toned ones he had stared into as she shot his parents almost every night.

Her face was slightly fuller and her hair was down, but the eyes were a dead giveaway. There was no way he was wrong about this. _That_ woman was married to the Joker. It all was too much to just be a coincidence. He got into his car and sped to the cave. He needed to look something up.

Once at his computer, he first re-watched the footage from amusement mile, once he saw her face he froze the recording. There on the screen were two very different colored eyes. He ended the video and started to look up the names of everyone who had an apartment on the top few floors of his building. The elevator she came out of only went to the top three floors. He could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins as he pulled up the records.

He, himself had the penthouse, he had owned it for a while. When he saw the name of the floor below him he burst out into uncontrollable laughter. They quickly turned to tears. Jack Napier, the name Joker had used all those months ago, maybe his real name, had lived so close to him.

He hated the fact that he had been so close and Bruce had never gotten a glimpse of him there. Then his thoughts turned to the woman, was she his wife. There was no way it was a coincidence. Bruce needed to help her, once he had taken care of Joker, the girl could heal. There was no telling what that madman had done to brainwash her into marrying him.

Bruce got out of his chair and hurried back to his car. He would just grab the girl, she had to come back to the building at some point. He could grab her, bring her here to the cave, and keep her safe until he took care of Joker. Then he would get her help at Arkham. She would be safer, for now, with him. She would be out of the way so He could finish with Joker, once and for all.

He had made it back to the garage and waited. Her car wasn't there, he had time. He got out and moved to the trunk of his car he reached in and pulled out the small container that had his knockout gas vials, he tucked the remainder back into the trunk and moved back against the far wall, the dark shadows hiding him easily.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. He watched as her car pulled into the space a few down from his car. He waited as she moved things around inside, the tinting on the windows extremely dark. Her shadowed form swayed in seat and then finally the door opened. He watched her step out of the car and made his move while she was distracted.

He grabbed her, snapping the small vial near her face. He felt her body tense, trying to struggle against him, eventually falling limp in his arms. He held her small form, trying to decide where to put her. She would probably be out for a while, so he slid her into the backseat, fairly sure he would be safe. He did bind her wrists and ankles, just in case.

He got into his car and sped from the garage, back to the cave. He had just the place to keep her, but he had to work on a few things first. It hadn't taken long to get back to his safe place. He pulled into the cave, getting the girl and putting her in one of the empty display cases his bat suits used to go in.

It wasn't the most comfortable place, but it would hold her safely until he finished the room he had in mind.

* * *

Joker pulled into the garage, happy to see his wife's car parked. He waited a few seconds before getting out to go to the elevator. He was almost there when he noticed the driver's door on her car wasn't completely closed, and the overhead light was still on. He felt panic, he moved to the car as he reached for his gun.

The door hadn't been able to close fully because the strap to Peach's bag was caught in the gap. Joker felt his stomach drop. He pulled her bag from the car and inside was her phone, the burner phone, her keys, wallet and small snacks.

He moved to the elevator, hitting the button as many times at it took to get the damned thing down to him. He rode the elevator up, rushing into the room as soon as the shiny doors opened.

"Peach?" He called out, his voice sounding so loud in the empty apartment.

His mind was all over the place. Maybe this was not really happening, maybe he had just gone too long without sleep again. The hallucinations could seem very, very real sometimes. Until he saw her, he would assume it was happening.

"Lyra?" he called out louder. Still nothing but the sound of his voice filling the apartment.

He moved to the table and dumped out her bag, he knew it was bad when her .22 fell from the bottom. She might leave her other stuff behind for whatever reason, but she never went anywhere willingly without the gun.

This was not a hallucination he could feel the weight of her gun in his hand, he was lucid. Someone had taken his wife. He was right behind her, barely 10 minutes from the time she left to the time he left. He wasn't sure what could have happened in that minuscule amount of time. He grabbed his phone and typed out a quick message to Ace.

~MY PLACE NOW~

He set the phone down before he could smash it into pieces in the rage he felt bubbling in his gut. If someone had grabbed her, they might contact him for whatever reason.

He would hunt down whoever had her and start cutting body parts off. He would feed the pieces to them. Being sure to keep them alive as long as he could. Then he would feed whatever was left of them to the hyenas at the zoo while he joined in with their laughter as they feasted on the corpse.

He pulled himself back from that fantasy. He was getting ahead of himself. He had to find her, or whoever took her, first.

Ace had used the visitor code and was shocked to see Joker in the state he was currently in.

"What happened Boss?"

Joker's eyes flashed over to Ace and the man was genuinely terrified the moment he saw them.

* * *

Peach woke up with a terrible headache. The chemical taste in her mouth made a wave of nausea overtake her. Once the feeling passed she looked around. What the fuck had happened? The last thing she remembered was getting out of the car. She was reaching for her bag, then nothing.

She pushed herself up from the floor and regretted it instantly. Her head swam, she closed her eyes until it all passed. When she opened them again she groaned. She was in a plastic box. She looked around and was surprised to see a sandwich wrapped in cellophane and a bottle of water.

She reached down and lightly rubbed her stomach. Thankfully she felt the movement of her baby. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, holding back the urge to cry. She had to be strong, she had no idea who had taken her.

She looked around and sighed, the room this box was in was dark. The smell was almost musty. The air seemed damp, humid. The small bit of lighting was too dim and too far to help her. She nearly let out a scream when the lights turned on, blinding her.

She squinted as she pulled her hands back from her eyes and looked at the shadowy figure walking towards her. She was ready to scream in anger as his face came into focus, she was going to kill this man. Bruce Wayne was moving towards her an odd look on his face. She wished she had her gun as he stopped in front of the box.

She looked around now that the lights let her see their surroundings, they were in some kind of cavern. She looked at Bruce, the look of concern on his face was comical. She was sitting here in a plastic box she had been put in by Bruce Wayne, a billionaire by day, retired vigilante and apparently kidnapper in his spare time. If she wasn't so pissed, she would laugh at the absurdity, he actually had a fucking bat cave.

She stood on shaky legs and stared at him. He looked like he wanted to say something. She hated his face, and hoped he could see it. She was about ready to scream when he finally spoke.

"You should eat." He nodded towards the sandwich and water.

"Fuck you."

He released a sigh of defeat, "I'm trying to help you. Joker, he's, well he has you brainwashed. You think you love him but you can't. He's insane."

Peach was speechless. This moron really believed that she had been tricked into being with her husband. Like some weak willed victim. She had loved him from the moment he saved her. When he had come back, she pursued him, worked hard to make him _notice _her. Did he think that Joker wasn't lovable? She held in a laugh, her husband was a big homicidal teddy bear. She looked at Bruce, maybe she could use his delusion to her advantage. She would do that as a last resort. She'd rather kick his ass.

"You don't know anything about me." She spat at him.

"I can help you Lyra."

Her name coming from his mouth made her furious. She would kill him for this. No one called her that. _Lyra_ was a scared little girl huddled with her brother in an alley when they had nowhere to go. _Lyra_ died when her brother died. Peach had been reborn when Joker saved her.

The only thing helping her keep calm was the fact that if she got out of here, this might be the thing to push Joker to finally kill this asshole. Until then, she needed him to let his guard down. She had to make him think she was docile. No physical threat.

She felt the tear slide down her cheek. She hated when people thought she was weak. Her fists flexed open and closed. When she opened her eyes again Bruce was staring at her. She turned from him and moved to the side of the box and sat down, her back facing him. She picked up the food and ate slowly. She opened the water and drank it all. After she finished it, she tossed the empty bottle behind her. She heard him let out a sigh, his steps echoing off of the stone floor.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she started to feel extremely tired. She could barely keep her head up. She felt herself start to panic before she was passed out, her head resting on the clear wall of the box she was trapped in.

Bruce hadn't wanted to drug her, again. But he needed to get her to the other room. The safer more comfortable room. He waited a few minutes to make sure she was actually out. He moved to the door of the box and opened it. She didn't move.

He reached down and picked her up. He turned and moved out of the mall plastic prison and walked her to the safe room he had converted into her new room. He moved inside and placed her on the bed, laying her on her side. He pulled the covers up and over her small body. He would save her, he had no choice.

* * *

**A/N: so, I really wanted to give Joker and Peach some quality time, but it just didn't want to work out right for the flow of the story... Sorry, not sorry...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:let me know what you think**

* * *

_~And I can tell you why people go insane_

_I can show you how you could do the same_

_I can tell you why the end will never come_

_I can tell you I'm a shadow on the sun~_

_~Audioslave~_

* * *

Bruce was ready. This was the first day of helping this woman free herself from a monster. He knew he would have to start small. She seemed to hate him for some reason, and he supposed that was understandable, once she was free from Joker long enough she would see that he was helping her.

Deciding the best course of action right now was to just put food through the slot on the door, avoiding seeing each other directly. Of course he could watch her, there was a camera in the corner of the room. You could see everything except inside the small bathroom area, giving her privacy.

He had made sure to give her a small table with two chairs, all bolted to the floor for her safety. He made sure she had fresh clothes in the morning. She had a toothbrush and tooth paste. Any toiletries she might need except for a razor. She would have to do without that.

He slid the breakfast tray into the slot and went back to his console. He still had work to do, he needed to try to find Joker and get rid of him. He couldn't let Lyra go to Arkham until Joker was out of the way for good. He kept the live feed of her room open on the corner of the screen as he tried to track any activities.

He was sad to see she didn't eat any of the food, but she did pour out bottled water, refilling it from the tap in the bathroom. Again he couldn't blame her, he hadn't wanted to drug her but he had no choice. She had been hostile the entire time he spoke with her. He took the tray and disposed of the uneaten breakfast. He would try again with lunch.

He moved back to the computer, staying busy. He still hadn't found out anything with The Joker or his goons. They really had been laying low. That never boded well for the city. A lull in activity seemed to mean something big was happening. Did Lyra know anything? He would have to try to ask her once she trusted him more.

His stomach alerted him to lunch time. He moved to the small fridge and pulled out the prepackaged salad and more water. He pushed the tray into the slot and walked away. By the time he had made his way back to the computer, he was happy to see her finally eating. She finished the small lunch and paced the floor. He smiled, she would be fine. He turned and went back to work.

On the third day, she cried. He hated watching this, but he knew it could be cathartic for her to get all of the emotions out, so he let her cry. She ate each meal that day, Bruce assumed she realized he wasn't going to drug her again. He felt like they were really having a breakthrough.

By the fifth day, all she seemed to do was eat and sleep. The crying had stopped, thankfully, but she barely left the bed. He watched each morning how she accepted the clothes, went into the small bathroom and came out, hair wet and clean clothes on. She would dump the dirty clothes in the corner. She moved back to the bed and laid with her back to the door.

His heart ached for her, but this really was for the best. This poor woman had been held by the Joker and brainwashed into thinking she cared for him. Joker had forced her to marry him. There was no telling what other brutalities he had forced on her. Shuddering at the thought, Bruce knew he had to handle her delicately to prove he was not like the Joker.

He was getting the lunch tray ready, on day six, it was a Sunday. He decided that he would see if she still seemed to hate him. He moved to the door and typed in the code and place his thumb on the print reader. The door opened and he stepped inside. At first, the room seemed empty, causing him to start to panic. The sound of the toilet flushing and the sink starting calmed him down.

He put the tray on the small table and stepped back to the door, waiting. She came out of the door and if he hadn't been watching for it he would not have seen the small flinch like reaction to seeing him there. She stayed calm and moved to pick up the tray. She walked over to her bed, ignoring him completely.

She nibbled at the food, then set the tray down in front of her. He watched as she took in a deep breath. He was happy, she was starting a conversation. She wanted to talk.

"What do you want?" Her voice was so full of hate he almost cringed at the sound.

"I was making sure you were okay." He said, keeping his voice soft and non-threatening.

She let out a small bark of laughter. "Oh, I bet. You kidnap me, drugged me, _twice_, and keep me locked in a small room, while feeding me like a rabid pet." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you are just worried sick."

He frowned, she was still very angry, the hate obvious in her eyes, and she was talking like _him_. Was she aware she sounded like the Joker? Bruce didn't think so, he took in a deep breath, "You are safer here. Safer than being with him."

"Funny," she paused, _"He_ never kept me locked in a room with nothing to do, feeding me through the door like a criminal." She said thoughtfully.

Bruce pushed the hurt he felt in his heart aside. He was so sure of that fact that he was helping her, and if she had to hate him now, it would be fine. She would thank him one day. He knew he could save her, if she would just let him help.

"Lyra, please-"

"_That_ is not my name." she said cutting off what he was saying.

"I know about you, your marriage, everything." He said eyes sad.

She laughed bitterly, "I really fucking doubt it."

"I am trying to help you."

"Then let me go, that's the only thing that would help me right now."

"No, not while you still thinks _he_ loves you. He is incapable of love."

She sat there, she started to pick at the food again. He barely noticed the single tear that moved down her face, but he took it as a good sign.

He stood there as she finished the food and set the tray back onto the table. He frowned as she just crawled back into the bed and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. He picked up the tray and the large pile of dirty clothes and left her there to process their conversation.

* * *

Peach was losing it, she had barely been able to talk herself down from attacking him with the empty tray she had. She was proud that she was able to do it. The nerve of that son of a bitch. He drugged her, not caring that she was pregnant. What that could have done to her baby.

She started to really think about it. He surely would have mentioned the pregnancy, along with the marriage. He hadn't said anything about the baby, only that Joker had brainwashed her. She was almost sure if he knew about the baby he would try to use it to make her comply. Using whatever he could to get her away from Joker, sounded just like him. She definitely would not be telling him about it. She came to the conclusion he had no clue she was pregnant. Yea, _she_ thought she was huge, but her doctor had told her she wasn't as big as she should be. This could be a problem if he found out.

Right now, her main concern was what her husband was going to do. He would not be happy when he found out who had her. The fear niggled the back of her mind that he may not do anything. He had a strange relationship with Bruce Wayne/Batman. Did she rank high enough on his scale? She wanted to say yes, but that small part of her was unsure.

That thought had caused a tear to escape her eyes, but the effect was apparently enough for Bruce to leave, giving her some peace.

She pushed all of those thoughts out of her mind. She had to keep herself in the present, not worrying about future hypothetical situations. She had to figure a way out of here, she would worry about her husband and his unhealthy obsessions later. Maybe Bruce had a phone on him that she could lift. She doubted he would be so careless, but she had to keep optimistic. If she could just get a text or small phone call to anyone really, she could get the fuck out of this shitty room and back home.

* * *

Joker was _not_ happy. Someone had taken his wife, just minutes before he had pulled into the damned garage. He only knew this much because he had gotten his hands on the footage from the security camera in the garage.

Unfortunately, the footage was grainy and dark. If you didn't know that a woman had been grabbed, you couldn't tell from the tape. But they had an approximate time and they watched closely. A dark shadow covered her gray shape and they both vanished. After that, you see a car speed out of the exit, the tape too shitty to see the plates clearly.

Joker had taken the tape and smashed it to pieces, the action made him feel slightly better. The only thing keeping him remotely sane was his plan for the city. He couldn't let everyone know that Peach had been taken. It might undermine the entire operation. They had worked too hard for it to fail too.

He hadn't slept in days, the manic state of his brain adding to the stress of his life. As much as he hated to admit it Peach had become his anchor to sanity. She was the only thing that helped him feel….anything, besides the usual disgust.

He knew was in such a bad state. Earlier he had shot one of his guys. He couldn't remember why, or even who. He just remembered the blood blooming on the man's chest, the growing circles looking like roses blooming. Al he could think was how much Peach would like to see the pretty blood red roses.

Ace had insisted that he go home and get some sleep. Joker had felt like that was a good idea at the time. He drove home, feeling the loss of his wife again when he entered the empty apartment. He moved to his wooden box and carried it to the balcony.

He stood there, an unlit joint in his hand as he looked down on the city. He wondered where his wife was. Was she even alive? Oh that thought made his head pound and his stomach feel off. He lit the joint and drew the hot smoke into his chest. The burn clearing his thought slightly. He let the smoke out, watching it float away. At that second he wished he could fly. Wouldn't that be fun?

He looked over the balcony again, maybe he could try it? It wouldn't be hard to get over the rail. If he was going to fly, he would prefer a running start, but hey, he was pretty high up, it might be enough. The thought of the look Peach would give him if he tried to fly sent him into a fit of giggles. Maybe another time.

He finished the joint and lit another, the sleepy feeling taking a while to hit him. Once he thought he might be able to sleep he made his way back inside, hoping to get at least four hours sleep. That was his usual, a few REM cycles to help him feel normal. Well, normal for him.

He made his way over to sleep on the couch, the bed smelled like his wife and he wasn't sure he would be able to fall asleep without her there. It took a few minutes and he was finally able to pass out.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:I do hope everyone is staying safe and doing well. enjoy.**

* * *

_~Here we go again_

_ You think you're in my head and under my skin_

_ There's nothing you can throw at me_

_ You can't win against my kind of crazy~_

_~Three Days Grace~_

* * *

With the talk earlier, Bruce felt it would be a good idea to get her used to being around him. The familiarity would help break Joker's hold on her mind. So he had went into the city and ordered some different pastas and sauces from his favorite Italian Restaurant. His hope was that she would open up to him a bit more, seeing that he really did have her best interest in mind.

He put the two plates on the tray and put them on the rolling cart. He started to push the cart through the cave and up to the door of her room. He steadied himself by taking a deep breath and then put in the code and touched his thumb to the reader. The door clicked and he pushed the cart in and stepped inside.

"Dinner is here." He said, placing the plates onto the table.

"Oh joy, another day wasted in this prison." She said voice flat.

"This isn't a prison. It's a safe room, a safe place for you to recover. You have spent too much time under Joker's influence. He is using you, and once you come to terms with that, you can get better."

"And what, I cry to you and you make it all better? Fuck you." She spat at him.

"No, you can got to Arkham and get the help you need to rebuild your life, free of his poison."

"I don't need treatment. I am not sick. This is sick." She gestured to the room.

"You do need treatment. But for now, it's time to eat." He said sitting at the table.

"I am not eating with you."

"Then your food will get cold." He said taking a bite from his plate.

She cut her eyes at him. She stood from her seat on the bed, but didn't walk over to the plate he placed on the opposite side of the table. She paced the small area between the bed and table. She looked at everything, the cart next to Bruce, the door passed it that was still open. She worked hard to keep the smile from her face.

She listened as he droned on about how he planned to help her, his family donating money to Arkham to help the poor people admitted to the facility. Blah, blah, blah. She picked up the bottle of water he put on the table for her.

Bruce relaxed when she picked it up. It was a start. He continued to eat, watching her pace the floor. He was happy she was talking to him, even if it was fueled by her hate. He watched her, noticing her pacing was getting closer to the door with each pass.

He readied for her to take off, knowing she would not pass up the chance. He was slightly disappointed that she was doing it, but he wasn't surprised. He knew she wasn't ready to accept his help, yet. He was still hopeful.

As she bolted towards the door, Bruce shoved the cart hard towards her, hoping to stop her from hitting the door. He was shocked at the loud scream that flew from her mouth. He watched as she fell to the ground, one hand propping her up, the other on her stomach. Bruce moved to help her up.

"You son of a bitch." She screamed as she pulled her arm free.

Bruce was at a loss, he looked at her, and she was on her knees, eyes full of tears, holding her stomach, still. The reality of the situation hit him, he felt conflicting emotion.

"Lyra, are you pregnant?"

Her eyes shot up to his face. He stepped back, towards the door. The look on her face was all the confirmation that he needed. He left the room, slamming the door behind him. He moved to the computer, his hands rubbing on his face. He could hear her screams and sobs inside the room.

What had he done? She didn't look pregnant, maybe she wasn't that far along. Then he realized that meant the Joker had forced himself on her. He had hoped it wasn't true, but there was proof enough.

He watched her on the monitor, the screams and sobs had died down to just crying. She hadn't moved, she just cried. Bruce watched her as she finally tried to stand. She still had one hand holding her stomach. When she took a step she screamed.

Bruce watched as liquid wet her scrub type pants he had been giving her. The moisture spreading quickly. She reached for a towel, pushing it between her thighs, trying to move back towards the door. He heard her banging on the door, and her voice through the monitor.

"Bruce I need to go to the hospital, my water broke." She sobbed "Please?"

He wasn't sure if this was genuine, or if it was all a trick to get back to the Joker. Was she really having his baby? He couldn't risk not taking her for help. He got up and backed his car deeper into the cave so she wouldn't have to walk as far.

He opened the back door so she could lay back. He ran over to the door, still feeling apprehensive about this. He opened the door as he listened to her panicked cries. The door swung open and he stepped inside. He had expected to see her, hunkered down in pain. Instead, he felt pain blossom across his face.

He grabbed his nose, the pain was horrible, blood poured down his face. Before he could figure out what hit him, he felt metal hit him in his legs, knocking him on his ass so fast his head fell back. His hands had been on his face and he was unable to catch himself as he fell. He saw white as his skull made contact with the stone floor.

By the time he had been able to get up and actually see, he could faintly hear the sound of his car speeding away. He groaned as he stood up. Nausea hit him full force. He had blood down his face and in his short beard, and a nice knot on the back of his head.

* * *

Peach was driving like a mad woman, her water had broken, though she had used the bottle of water to exaggerate it a bit. Oh she was going to kill Bruce Wayne slowly. She started to press buttons on the lit up console to find the GPS. She had no idea where she was currently.

She looked for the nearest hospital. She wanted to scream when the closest one was Wayne Memorial. That was a big no for that one. The only one left in Gotham was Gotham General. It would have to do, she refused to drive herself to Bludhaven for any reason. That city was creepy.

She selected Gotham General and listened as the computer voice direct her. She pulled over a block or so from the hospital, and walked up to the emergency exit. She had started to have contractions on the ride over, and right now she was concerned for her baby, all other concerns were pushed to the side.

She pushed her way to the reception desk.

"I am having a baby. My water broke about an hour ago and I am having contractions."

The man picked up a phone and dialed. "We need an escort to Maternity, please." And hung up the phone.

She waited as he moved to get her a wheelchair and came around the desk to get her.

"Have a seat please."

Peach didn't argue, the man started to push her towards the triage area.

"I will get you some papers to fill out while I check your vitals."

She nodded, breathing her way through a sharp contractions. She took the clipboard and started to fill out the papers as he took her temperature and blood pressure, writing things down as he went. Peach filled out as much as she could remember off the top of her head. The rest she could do later.

The man took the paperwork and the page he had been writing on, attaching them together on the clipboard. He turned the wheelchair and started pushing her towards the elevator. A short plump woman was waiting with a huge smile on her face.

"Have you timed your contractions?" The woman asked as they rode the elevator up.

"No, my water broke and I got here as fast I could."

"That's okay I was just curious. We will get you comfortable and the doctor will get you checked and the monitor will time them for us."

"That's fine, I just need to use a phone as soon as possible." She said, making sure to put a note of panic in her voice.

"There will be one in the room, feel free to call whomever you need to, you have to dial 9 to get an outside line."

"Thank you." She said as the doors opened.

The woman wheeled her to the locked double doors and pushed a badge to the device on the wall. The door opened automatically.

They were in a room and she was getting undressed and put in a hospital gown. Once the started to get her hooked up to the machines, she grabbed the phone.

The line range three times before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Ace, it's me, I am fine tell my husband I am at Gotham General room 523. I will be talking to the police soon, so there's no rush." She hung up before he could ask any questions.

She figured it was best to call him, she was almost positive Joker wouldn't answer an unknown call.

Next she dialed the police.

"Gotham PD, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to report a kidnapping."

"Hold please."

The line had shitty elevator music playing as she waited.

"Missing Persons, Detective Cortez speaking."

"I'd like to report a kidnapping." She repeated.

"Okay, name of the kidnapped person?"

"Lyra Napier." She said hating the name.

"N-a-p-i-e-r?"

"Yes."

"Okay your relationship to the victim?"

She smile, knowing it was about to get fun. "Um, self."

The line was silent for a second. "Ma'am are you telling me you have been kidnapped?"

"Yes, I was kidnapped almost a week ago I think, I just escaped and currently at Gotham General."

"Do you know who abducted you?"

"Yes I do. I would like to press charges as well."

"Absolutely ma'am, my partner and I can come down to see you and write up the report if you don't mind."

She smiled again. "Yes officer that would probably be best. I am in room 523 I will let them know to let you in. Thank you so much."

"We are on the way now."

Peach hung up the phone. The nurse that was getting her all hooked up was giving her a weird look. "The police will be here shortly, please let them back to see me."

The nurse nodded and finished the electronic monitors. "I need to give you an IV, you seem a bit dehydrated."

"That's fine." She said.

The nurse was thankfully efficient. Peach was sitting back enjoying the swooshing sound of her baby's heartbeat coming through the machine. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Officers knock on her door.

The first one introduced himself as Det. Cortez, the one she had spoken to on the phone. The other was Det. Dodd. She stifled the giggle at the man's name.

"Let's start with the basics. When were you abducted?"

"Monday late afternoon or early evening." She watched him write it down.

"And you said you know who grabbed you?"

"Oh, yes detective. We all know him. Bruce Wayne grabbed me in the garage to my apartment."

The man's eyes widened in shock. "Ma'am are absolutely sure it was Bruce Wayne?"

"Not at first, he drugged me with something, it knocked me out almost instantly." She rubbed her belly as a contraction came and went. "But after he finally stopped drugging me, he spoke to me constantly."

"Okay, what happened after you woke up from the drug?"

Peach took them through the story of the plastic box, the second drugging, and then the isolated room. She really pulled the tears out for the escape, showing them the bruise forming on her side.

"We will have to take pictures of the injury." He said.

"That's fine, whatever helps lock him up."

The detective nodded to his partner who walked over to take the picture. "Ma'am we hate to ask but did he," The man paused. "Did he sexually assault you?"

"No, thank god."

The detective nodded. He was still writing on the paperwork. Finally he looked up at her. "We will find him and take him down to be questioned. I will need you to sign this report.

She signed it after skimming it to make sure he'd gotten everything. "Here is my card, if you remember anything else or need anything, just call me."

"Thank you detective."

She smiled as the two men left, Bruce Wayne was going down, once and for all.


	25. Chapter 25

_~And then I come to find everything's O.K._

_Seen this all before but that was yesterday._

_I try to make it through the messes that I've made_

_So I can enjoy the life here that I've made~_

_~Staind~_

* * *

The last time Joker had been inside Gotham General, it had looked _different_. It was not this shining new building. The city really should be grateful that he had delivered them a clean new facility. The last one seemed older, full of the ghosts of all the people who had died there since its construction however long ago. This place was ready to be filled with new ghosts. The thought brought on a bout of giggles he had to suppress.

He had woken up from his nice nap earlier with a phone call from Ace. Apparently, his _brilliant_ wife had rescued herself. He had gotten up and showered, he couldn't show up to the hospital with paint on his face and hands could he?

He dressed in a plain T-shirt and jeans, pulling on a hoodie even though it was mid-summer. He grabbed the things that his wife said she would need for the baby, she had packed the bag and had them ready for weeks. He loaded the car and started the quick drive to the hospital.

He parked and got out of the car, the only thing he was bringing up with him right now was her bag. It had her phone and wallet and of course, her .22. He felt better knowing she had it within reach. He had made his way up the stairs, not wanting to be locked in an elevator with random people, plus cardio was good, keeps the body strong. He pulled the door open on the fifth floor and stepped into a small waiting area. There was a row of chairs against one wall, and a set of double doors to go through. He walked over and hit the call button.

A disembodied voice answered. "Labor and delivery, can I help you?"

"I need to get to room 523, my wife is there." The door buzzed loudly and he moved inside.

"Sir, you will need these." She handed him a paper gown and mask. He put them on without argument. "She is being prepped for delivery now."

Joker's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he nodded and moved to the hall the nurse pointed him to. Near the end was room 523. He pushed open the door and saw people moving everywhere. His eyes were only for his wife who looked a bit nervous, her small body surrounded by wires and tubes.

He moved towards her and tossed her bag on the chair that sat against the wall.

"You okay?" he asked.

She smiled. "I'm good, I got pain medicine about an hour ago. I was scared you wouldn't make it in time." She said.

He moved the mask from his face and kissed her. The relief he felt made his head spin. He pulled away and once the paper mask was back in place, he spoke.

"I cleaned up and headed this way as soon as Ace called. I grabbed the baby stuff you said you'd need, it's in the car."

"I love you." She said with a goofy smile on her face.

His eyes shot her direction, then moved back to the chaos of the room. "Yeah, well, I don't hate you." He said, watching the people move around. She laughed, the sound was amazing.

Joker was pulled out of his happy place by the doctor moving up to talk to Peach. "We need to check you again to see if we are ready to push." He explained.

Joker watched as the doc stood next to the bed, one hand on Peach's knee, as the other began to reach under the blue paper blanket. What the fuck was he checking? The doctor moved back and smiled. "We are ready, I could feel the head low, and hopefully a few pushes should do it. Are you ready?"

Peach nodded. Joker wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but it felt exciting, the buzz in the air was almost tangible.

Joker watched as she pulled her knees to her chest, she pushed, her eyes closed in concentration. She squeezed his hand after she finished the first push, but all he could focus on was that this was happening. Everything was about to change. Better? Worse? Who knows? He felt excited.

Then as if by magic, the doctor pulled a small crying baby from behind the blanket. The blood covered baby was placed on his wife's chest. He watched as she was crying and touching it. It was horrific, the globs of whatever stuck to the baby. Joker had seen death regularly, but birth? It was brutal.

A nurse was talking to him. "What?" he asked.

"Did you want to cut the Umbilical chord?" she offered him a pair of scissors with a weird angle to the blades.

He moved to where they held up the long stringy flesh. He cut it with no issue, besides the strange rubbery texture of it. The doctor was barking orders to the nurses and he moved back up to watch his wife.

The nurses finally took the baby and started to clean it up. He watched what they did, watched as they pushed a tube down it's throat to suck out whatever was in there. They sucked stuff out of it's nose as well. He watched them clean the blood from the tiny body, weighing and measuring. They poked and prodded, smearing something in it's eyes. This looked like torture. It was a strange dance the nurses did around each other.

Finally they had put a diaper on it and wrapped it up in a blanket, only the face visible. The woman handed the baby back to Peach and Joker moved back to her side. The majority of the nurses had left already. His wife smiled up at him.

"Would you like to hold her?" her voice was soft.

Joker took the small bundle from her. He was looking at the sleeping face. This had all happened so fast. A nurse put a plastic bracelet on Peach then one on him.

"It matches the babies, so we know you are allowed to hold her." Joker nodded and watched the sleeping baby again.

The nurse left and Joker handed the baby back to his wife. As soon as she pulled the baby close, it started to whimper. He watched as she moved her gown and pushed the baby up to her breast. The baby latched on and was quiet again. Peach had leaned back face pulled in pain.

"The nurse warned me she would be hungry." She said.

"You need anything?" he asked.

"They are bringing me food soon. Will you bring up the stuff for the baby? They said I might be able to leave as soon as tomorrow."

"Fine, but when I get back, we talk." He said.

She nodded.

Joker left the room pulling the gown and mask from his body. He hurried down and to the garage and pulled all out the things she said she had needed. It had only taken a few minutes and he was back in the hospital, on his way to the fifth floor again. He was buzzed in and moved back to the room to find his wife eating, the baby lying on her legs.

He set the things down and moved back over to her. He slid the chair next to the bed and picked up the baby. He was no expert, but he didn't think it wouldn't be good to have it covered in crumbs. He sat down and held it as he rocked the chair back and forth.

"Talk." He said.

His wife looked at him and sighed.

"I met your upstairs neighbor." She said.

Joker looked at her, confused. He looked away from her, his hand touching the small hand that peeked from the blanket.

Peach continued to talk. "Bruce Wayne grabbed me from the parking garage, drugging me. I had run into him earlier in the elevator. I woke up in a fucking Plexiglas box." She paused.

Joker was biting on the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood. His vision flashed red, the grip of the baby's hand on his finger calmed him slightly.

Bruce Wayne had locked his pregnant wife in a box, like a fucking animal. He would kill him.

Her voice continued. "When I woke up, he talked about saving me from you. He drugged me again and I woke in a small cell, it at least had a bed. He tried to have dinner with me and I tried to bolt out of the door. He shoved the metal cart he used for the food into my side, hitting my stomach too."

Joker's eyes flashed to hers. She smiled. "I got out, I hurt him a little too. But the best part, when I got here, I called the GCPD and filed a police report, I told them how he drugged me and bruised my poor pregnant belly. They said they are looking for him now."

Joker laughed. Oh, she was so good. "Where did he keep you? Were you at the apartment?"

"No, I didn't tell the police yet, but he had me out in the Palisades, some cave system. The part we were in looked fancy, like Batman, type digs." She said.

Joker thought about that, had she been in the Bat's base of operations. He was almost jealous.

"I want Bruce to suffer." Her voice was soft but sure.

Joker looked back at her, "He will."

She took another bite of her cold sandwich, chewing slowly. Finally, she smiled at him. "We need to name her." She said.

Joker looked down at his kid. The tiny fingers still wrapped around his finger.

"Any ideas?" he asked, having no real preference.

She thought about it, then blurted it out. "Kayla Jade."

He nodded.

She broke the silence again. "He thinks you have me brainwashed. He had no idea about me, except my name."

Joker frowned, he had all kinds of thoughts running through his head. If Bruce knew her name, then he had figured it all out. That meant if the police questioned Bruce, he would spill Joker's secret. He had some things to do. His big plan was supposed to happen in a few hours. He looked at his watch. Less than twelve hours to go. That might not be enough time.

He stood, handing the baby to his wife. "I have to take care of a few things. I brought your bag up, _all_ of your things are inside. I will call you in a few hours."

He leaned down and kissed his wife. She smiled, attention still on the baby.

He left quickly, he had to get some things ready. If the cops picked up Bruce, Joker had no doubt Bruce would try to defend his actions by turning tattle tale and giving the cops Jokers real name. He could kick himself for feeling a sense of fair play and using his real name to meet Bruce. It ended up putting his Peach and the tiny Jelly bean in danger.

He was speeding down the dark mostly empty streets of Gotham, heading to the familiar Apartment of his nerdy go-to guy, Cliff. Once he pulled into his building, Joker first texted Red the address, telling him to be there in a half hour. Then he used the code Cliff had given him to access his place. Once he was in the apartment, Joker used the burner phone to send out a 24 hour delay of the plan.

Cliff came around the corner, "Joker, I didn't know you were coming over."

"I have a small emergency, you got time?"

"Follow me." He said opening the secret room again.

Joker did love the hidden room, it was like a James Bond movie. He watched Cliff turn on the dim lights and the computers whirred to life. After that was finished, Cliff turned back to him.

"What can I do for you?"

Joker relayed the information he had just found out from his wife. The abduction, the small room, and finally the police involvement. Cliff was nodding, listening to the entire problem before finally speaking.

"Do we need to kill Jack?"

Joker smiled.

* * *

**Awww...it's a girl ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: moving along...**

* * *

_~The farther I fall I'm beside you_

_As lost as I get I will find you_

_The deeper the wound I'm inside you_

_For ever and ever I'm a part of_

_You and me~_

_~Nine Inch Nails~ _

* * *

Joker had been a busy, busy boy. Red had made it to Cliff's place. Joker left him there with his instructions. He had driven back to the hospital. He was about to head back to explain what was going to happen with Peach when Ace had called him.

"Yes?"

"Cliff just called, He said to tell you 'it's done', and he gave me a very large number."

Joker chuckled. "Good, Pay it. This is going to be fun."

"Do I want to know?" Ace asked.

"You will see for yourself soon enough." He smiled at the thought about it all.

"How's the girl?"

"Oh, perfect. I was just about to let her know what they will be doing once they leave later today." He said as he looked at his watch.

"She had the baby? It's early isn't it?" Joker could hear the concern that laced Ace's voice.

"Well, yea, but they are fine. It's a girl." He added as an afterthought.

"Congrats."

"Don't tell _me_, I didn't push it out. Tell her."

He could hear Ace laughing. "Sure boss, Plans still on?"

"Postponed It will happen on the 2nd. Have to make sure the wife and little bundle of Joy are home safe."

"Got it."

Joker hung up, he didn't have all day to gossip on the phone. He would see Ace later anyway they had a date this afternoon. When he got back to the room, she was feeding the baby again. He walked over and sat in the chair again.

"Will it be hungry all the time?" he asked.

"_She_ will eat every few hours for a little while." She said as she reached for her phone. He watched as she put the now sleeping bundle on her thighs, propped up to face her, she snapped pictures like a mad woman.

"I need you and the kid ready to leave by 2:00 this afternoon." He said, pulling her attention away from the baby.

"They want us to stay 24 hours." She said.

He frowned, "_I_ want you ready to go at two."

She continued to stare at him then finally nodded. He relaxed, happy that she wasn't going to fight him on this.

"Red will pick you up and you need to go to the apartment. Stay there until I let you know it's safe to head back to the house. Keep Red with you, I will explain his job to him later."

She did the mock salute towards him "You're the boss."

He rolled his eyes. "Let me hold the baby so you can get a few hours of sleep." He said taking the sleeping baby.

"Thank you." She said as she yawned.

Joker sat down and rocked the kid listening to his wife snore. He looked at his watch, it was almost 5:00 A.M. He would have to head out to get Red and explain his new job. Then meet with Ace to get today's fun going. No rest for the wicked.

* * *

Bruce had panicked when Lyra had run away. He knew it would be a matter of time before Joker came for him. He doubted the lunatic would let something like this slide. He knew Joker hated if someone messed with his hostages. This one in particular, seeing he had forced the poor girl to marry him.

He hopped onto the motorcycle he had in the cave, and sped his way to Gotham. He went to the penthouse and took a quick shower. Once clean, he shaved his face smooth. He didn't like that he had a bruise forming on his face. She hadn't broken his nose, but damn if it didn't hurt.

He dressed and decided he needed to be seen. He called a car service to drive him to the entertainment district. He picked the next showing of whatever movie was playing. He sat through the movie, not watching a minute of it. He couldn't believe that the girl had been pregnant.

He still had time to find her and try to help her. He knew for a fact that if she couldn't be helped passed her delusion that Joker had forced on her, Bruce could at least save the baby. His heart hurt, He would save that baby, raise it as his own. He would try to give it a normal life.

When the credits started, he got up, moving back into the lobby. He made sure to be noticed by the staff, asking to use the phone there to call for a driver. He waited, chatting with a few of the workers. The car finally arrived and Bruce left. He had the man take him to the nearest hotel.

He tipped the driver well, then moved out of the car and into the large lobby. He moved to the desk and booked one of the larger suites. The bellhop offering to escort him. He thanked him but declined.

Once in the large room, he stripped down and slid under the covers. He had hoped that he would have been able to get a few hours of sleep. He laid there relaying the evening in his head. Was there something else he could have done?

When the light from the sun peeked through the curtains, Bruce pulled himself out of bed and showered. He couldn't wash away the feeling of failure. He wanted to save her so badly. He got out of the water and dried off. His face looked slightly better than it had, the bruising he saw last night, was minimal this morning. He dressed and moved to order room service. The call was interrupted by a knock on the door. The sudden noise seemed so loud in the quiet suite. Bruce moved to the door, he took a deep breath then opened it.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm with The Gotham City Police Department, We need you to come with us. We have a few questions for you."

"What is this about?" he asked.

"We can discuss it all at the station."

"Am I under arrest?"

The officer looked surprised by the question. "Not at the moment, but I do have the authority to detain you and walk you through the front doors of the hotel in handcuffs. Or you can come down voluntarily to answer our questions and we will take the discrete side door, without cuffs."

Bruce was fairly certain that was close to blackmail, but he was 100% sure he didn't want to be seen in cuffs. So he decided to go with them. "Let me grab my wallet and shoes."

Once he was dressed, they walked down through the employee side door and into an unmarked police car. No one spoke during the trip to the Police station. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign. They pulled into the outside parking lot, Bruce followed them into the dimly lit station.

The man he had spoken to at the hotel, led him into a large interrogation room. "Have a seat, the detective will be here in a minute. Did you want any coffee or water?"

"Water, thank you." He said.

The hum of the lights and the mirrored wall made a few memories come to his mind. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he had questioned the Joker in a room similar to this. Why could he not get away from that lunatic? He was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened.

"Mr. Wayne, my name is Detective Cortez, I have a few questions I need to ask you." He said as he handed Bruce a bottled water and sat across from him at the table.

Bruce opened the bottle and took a drink. He close it, setting it on the table. "Ask away." He said.

"Do you know a woman named Lyra Napier?"

Bruce had prepared for this. He decided to be as honest as he could. There was no telling what the poor girl had told the police, knowing the Joker had probably coached her. "I literally ran into her at the end of last year at Wayne Tower."

The detective made notes on a piece of paper. "Mr. Wayne, I have a report here, saying that you abducted Mrs. Napier from her residence, and held her captive." He set the closed folder on the table between them.

Bruce said nothing, trying to control his breathing as he waited for the rest.

"We took this report last night, at the hospital, the victim had some interesting things to say. Would you like to tell your side of the story?"

Bruce closed his eyes and said the words that most cops took as a sign of guilt. "I think I need my lawyer here, thank you."

The detective looked at Bruce for a few seconds longer. He pulled the file folder back grabbing his things and stood. "Suit yourself. Someone will be back to take you to the phones."

True to his word a woman came in a few minutes later, taking Bruce to a small office to call his lawyer. Once he had finished the call, he was escorted back to the room he had been in. He wasn't sure what Lyra had said, but it had to have been bad for all of this.

He sat there as he waited for his lawyer to get there. He let the entire time with her run through his head. He hadn't done anything wrong. He definitely hadn't hurt her. By the time his lawyer arrived, Bruce was sure he would be home by lunch time.

* * *

Joker sat in the same chair, he hadn't moved. The room was silent, save the snores of his wife. He looked at his watch, the baby was due to eat anytime now. He had been just looking at it for the entire time. It's skin so pink, the blood and white stuff it had been covered in, gone. He had been studying the small fragile creature he was holding.

Small hums and a few tiny gurgles the only sounds coming from the bundle of blankets. It seemed so strange to see this new, fresh human. He ran his finger over the small hand that had escaped the blankets. Reflexively the fingers moving to grab his calloused finger. The small fist barely able to wrap around it.

Joker had never considered he would ever reproduce. He never felt that biological urge to spread his DNA out into the world. He liked sex taking the edge off of his mood swings. He enjoyed the power the act gave him over his partner. When Peach told him she was keeping the creature growing inside her. He was pleased.

Now he had this fragile, helpless human. How would it effect his day to day? What impact would this have on his drive to end the thoughtlessness in the city? His mind was practically buzzing with all the thoughts running through it.

He pitiful cry pulled him back to the present. Peach woke in a panic. Joker stood, handing her the crying baby.

"Did you sleep?"

Joker looked at her, his face unreadable.

"_No_."

She was already pulling her gown aside to stop the screaming. Joker reached for the pillow at the foot of the bed, tucking it under her elbow for support. The baby had latched on making desperate whimpers as it ate. Joker chuckled at the need driven creature.

This whole thing felt so surreal. Maybe he _should_ have tried to sleep.

"I've got to go, last minute plans to get finished. Red will be here at 2:00. Be ready." He started walking to the door to leave and stopped. He turned back around and walked to the bed, kissing his wife. When he broke the kiss, he looked down and on instinct kissed the top of the baby's head.

He turned and left before Peach could make something out of it. He left the double doors and jogged down the stairs, making his way to his parked car. It was just after seven, and he had a few last minute things to get taken care of.

He sped his way back to amusement mile.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Chapter 27 already? enjoy...**

* * *

_~I'm not like them_

_But I can pretend_

_The sun is gone_

_But I have a light_

_The day is done_

_But I'm having fun_

_I think I'm dumb_

_Or maybe just happy~_

_~Nirvana~_

* * *

Bruce was laughing on the inside. The charges his lawyer said they were accusing him of were a joke. They wouldn't be able to get any of them to hold up once they knew Lyra's secret. He sat in the room as his lawyer looked over everything and the room seemed deathly silent. Finally she leaned back from the table. The papers in front of her, and looked at him.

"Bruce, I need to ask, is any of this true?"

He scoffed, "It's not what you think." He rubbed his eyes, the lack of sleep from the night before getting to him now. "I was rescuing the girl from a madman."

"Bruce, what are you talking about?"

"The girl, Lyra, she is _married_ to the Joker. He has forced her to stay with him through fear and brainwashing."

"That still would not _legally_ give you the right to grab her. If it was true, you should have gone to the police. Besides, we all saw the Joker last year announce his wife, and she was helping him poison those people. She didn't look afraid."

"No this is personal, The Joker has gone too far and I have to stop him."

She shook her head, "Listen to me, you are in big trouble here. I will share with the police that you believe she is the Joker's wife but that doesn't save you from the consequences from this mess."

"Thank you." He put his hands on his face, "We have to save her."

He was aware of the fact that his lawyer hated him. The look on her face was hard. He looked away. It would all be worth it, if he saved her and that baby.

* * *

Joker called Red, eager to get everything going.

"Boss?"

"Checking in, do you know what you are doing?"

"I have the papers Cliff gave me. That's it."

"Good, you, my good man, are temporarily a man named Jack Napier."

"What kind of name is Jack Napier?" Red asked.

Joker ignored the question. "You are married to a woman named Lyra."

"Who is Lyra?"

"My _wife_." Joker said through gritted teeth. "You need to stop interrupting me with the questions. You can ask all you want, _after_."

The silence on the other end was telling. "I need you to play happy hubby. It should only be for a few days, a week at most. The police will probably stop by to chat. You were the only one I trust, that had a fairly clean background."

"Okay."

"She can catch you up completely, but the gist of it is, Bruce Wayne had her. She escaped and filed charges. You will be her husband, who as fate would have it, looks nothing like me."

"I'm a decoy?"

"You got it." He paused. "I need you to pick her up today 2:00pm from Gotham General, room 523. Take her back to my apartment and relax until I tell you different."

"Got it."

"Red?" he paused. "You touch her any more than necessary and I will skin you alive."

"Understood."

Joker ended the call and smiled.

* * *

Peach was all packed and waiting for her ride to show. She had argued with the doctor on call and the nurses, but had signed the discharge papers "against medical advice". The AMA paper and the discharge instructions were tucked into her bag. She had her baby in the car seat.

It was 1:58, if she knew Red, he would be here any second. It was no surprise that he walked through the door at 2 o'clock exactly. If Peach would have thought about it, she would have taken a picture of his face when he saw her holding the carseat.

"That." He pointed, "Is a baby."

She smiled. "Well until this shit blows over, it's our baby. You ready?" she watched as his face paled.

"Let's go." He turned and opened the door.

They stepped out into the hallway and met the nurse. She explained that with every patient leaving the hospital, they had to wheel them out to their cars. Peach rolled her eyes and sat in the chair. She realized that it wasn't that bad of an idea. She did feel achy, the pain meds were starting to wear off.

Red carried the bags and she held the car seat in her lap. They rode the elevator down to the garage level and the nurse wheeled her to her car. She wasn't sure why Red had her car, but she would ask later.

They loaded the car and Red didn't comment when she had insisted on sitting in the back with her baby. She was thankful Red was careful as he drove. They arrived at the apartment safe. Peach had an uneasy feeling when she started to open the door. The hate of Bruce cleared the unease and she got out, starting to get her baby out of the car seat.

They rode up to the apartment, Peach had her baby tucked into her left side, her gun held steady in her right hand. She let out a sigh of relief when the doors opened to the familiar place. Peach sat down on the couch, tucking the gun back into her bag. She watched Red bring in the bags and move them to the other side of the room. She watched everything, she would not be caught unaware again.

Red came over and sat on the far end of the couch.

"You ready for this?" she asked him.

"Ready as I will ever be,"

"Don't worry, _husband_, this will all be over soon."

Peach leaned back and closed her eyes for a minute. She really was happy to be back here, but it wasn't the same without her husband. Her _real_ husband. She just wanted to go home, with Joker, and maybe get sleep. She hated not being able to sleep, but the baby needed her.

Her phone rang, startling her back to reality. She looked at the screen, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Napier?"

"Speaking."

"This is detective Cortez, we came by the hospital to ask a few follow up questions and they said you insisted on being discharged early. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to go home, my husband picked me up."

"Could we stop by and ask you and your husband a few questions?"

"Yes, you know the address, the elevator code is *0801. It will bring you to our floor."

"We will see you in 15 minutes."

She hung up the phone. Red had been watching her, she smiled at him. The baby had started to fuss. She looked at her watch, almost 2 hours on the dot. She lifted her shirt and started to feed her daughter.

"Police will be here in a few minutes. They want to talk to us."

He nodded. "Boss told me what to say."

She laughed, "Of course he did."

It barely took the detectives 10 minutes to show. The elevator doors opened and in walked the same men she had spoken to at the hospital. She knew this was all a part of her husband's big plan. She moved the baby to the other breast and put a light blanket over her for the men's comfort.

"Mrs. Napier, please don't get up. We just have a few questions to ask you and your husband."

"Come in and have a seat."

"Is your husband here?" he asked looking around.

"Yes, he is just in his office." She turned her body slightly. "Jack, the detectives are here." She called to the small hallway.

She noticed the way the men had tensed, ready for whoever came around that wall. Peach knew that this meant Bruce had tattled. She held back the hate she felt, now was not the time to indulge. She looked down, her daughter had fallen asleep and was no longer eating. She freed herself and covered up. Moving the baby to her shoulder to burp her.

"Coming." She heard Red call down the hallway.

She turned back to the detectives. "Would either of you like something to drink?"

"Oh no thank you."

Red moved into the living room and moved next to her, setting on the couch. She could see the men visibly relax. The man sitting next to her was obviously not the Joker.

"What can we do for you officer?" Red asked.

"First we wanted to let you know we picked up Bruce Wayne. He is in an interrogation room as we speak."

Peach smiled.

"While he doesn't outright deny the charges, he tells a different story. He claims he rescued you from the Joker."

While she made sure to look confused, inside she was as happy as could be.

"Detective, I assure you, Bruce ran into me several months ago, literally, knocked me down. He bought me a replacement coffee. We chatted while they made it and then I left. I hadn't seen him again until the morning of my last doctor appointment." She took a deep breath. "He recognized me and was shocked that he lived upstairs from me. I left, had a lunch with my husband then came back. He grabbed me here in the garage. I was alone." Peach was sure to make a show of crying.

Red put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him and dried her tears.

"You know, now that you mentioned it, I vaguely remember him mentioning the Joker to me." She put her hand on her head like she was trying to remember. "Before he drugged me the second time, its all very fuzzy." She said.

"We have to ask, do you know the Joker? Personally?"

"No, we, of course, have heard of him like the rest of the city." Red told them.

Peach let out a sniffle, "I've never met him, I tried to tell Bruce he had the wrong person."

The detective nodded, making notes on the pad of paper he had with him. "Mr. Napier, why didn't you file a missing person's report for your wife?"

"I was out of town, we had lunch, and then I had to leave, for work." He sighed. "I got her call from the hospital, and rushed back home."

"I think that will be all, congrats on the beautiful baby." Cortez said. The two men stood to leave.

"Did you find the place he had me?" Peach asked.

"Not yet, he has barely spoken and that was filtered through his high priced lawyer." The second detective said. Peach couldn't remember his name only that it had made her giggle.

Cortez spoke again, "Do you remember any other details?"

She shook her head no, then looked up at them. "When I escaped, I took his car, I was scared to say before because I guess I had technically stolen it." She tried to look worried. "It had a GPS in it, I had to use it to find my way to the hospital."

The man looked excited. "Where is it now?"

"I parked it near the hospital, in an empty lot. I think for a computer store."

"We will check that out. "

Cortez's phone rang, "Excuse me a second."

Peach watched him talking on the phone, his face going rather pale. He ended the call and turned back to them.

"Can we turn on the television?" he asked.

Red grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Peach had to hold back a smile. Her husband was on live television, warning the city to be on the lookout for his next grand idea. The live feed cut and the news was reporting on it while replaying the footage in a small box on the corner of the screen.

Red muted the TV and looked back at the detectives.

"Well, we have to get back." Cortez said. They piled into the elevator and Peach watched the doors slide closed.

Peach was exhausted. She just wanted to go home. Her phone chimed, she looked at it.

~meet you at the house~

She couldn't help but smile. She tucked her phone away in her bag and wrapped the baby up getting ready for the ride to her house. She couldn't wait to see her husband.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: ENJOY!**

* * *

_~You think she's adorable, she thinks that you're intolerable_

_You think you can do it but your chances are improbable_

_Once you feel unstoppable, you run into an obstacle_

_Isn't life comical? I think that life is comical~_

_~Lil Peep~_

* * *

Bruce was sure he'd be free soon. He knew once they found Joker and Lyra together, the police would have no choice but to let him go. They would realize that Bruce had tried to help her, but it turned out she was just too far gone. Once he was free, he would insist that he wanted to adopt the baby. He could afford to raise it, give it a good home. If he couldn't save her, he could at least save that innocent baby.

He wasn't surprised when his lawyer and Detective Cortez came through the door.

"Mr. Wayne, you are under arrest for the kidnapping on Lyra Napier. You have the right to remain silent."

Bryce was confused. "Did you go to the apartment? Did you find Joker? Were they there? They are criminals."

The detective ignored Bruce's outburst, finishing reading the Miranda Rights to him. He finally sighed. "Mr. Wayne, we just got back from their apartment. We spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Napier. As we were leaving, the Joker was on live television, threatening the city."

"No, you're wrong."

"I guarantee you, I was there, and she looked terrified."

"No, she is evil. She helped him. She was at amusement mile last year. They gassed a lot of people. They are evil."

"Calm down Mr. Wayne." The detective led him out of the interrogation room and into a holding cell.

Bruce didn't understand, he _knew_ he wasn't wrong about any of this. Why was the detective lying about this? Was he one of Joker's men? As he sat in the cell, he watched his lawyer talking with the detective. He hoped his lawyer would get him out of here soon.

The holding cell had been empty besides him and he was thankful for that. It hadn't taken very long for the officers to start to process him. The fingerprinting and mugshots were just embarrassing. He was pushed into a room where they made him strip down and he was searched. The clothes given to him didn't fit well.

He was pushed into a small cell. He looked over at the small cot and the toilet with the attached sink. He wouldn't be able to stay here too long. He laid back and tried to relax while his lawyer hopefully did her job.

* * *

Joker was waiting patiently, today, the message had been given, and he'd gone live and gave the city an ominous yet vague warning. There would be no saving grace this time. To expect the worst at any moment. Plus, he needed to be seen. After Bruce had been arrested, Joker had to change the plan _slightly_.

This whole ordeal had given Joker a small bit of hope. A chance to get a little payback for Bruce. He only delayed the plan 24 hours. Using the extra few hours were well worth the chance to get revenge on Bruce. All of his high handed actions had set him up for the big fall.

Joker couldn't have planned it any better, really. He pulled his car from cliff's apartment building, happy to have the man on retainer. Cliff had transmitted live from the place. It was magical. The drive to the house was long and uneventful. He was actually excited to get there. Things were going down tomorrow, he would enjoy the peace for tonight.

He pulled his car up the drive and into the garage to park. He made his way into the house. The dogs met him, nearly knocking him down in their excitement. He laughed as he pet them both. He could hear Peach in the other room. He walked through the kitchen and into the living room. She was on the phone, he listened in.

"Yes, thank you that is great news. Please keep me updated" she paused to listen. "Yes, just let me know when."

She ended the call and turned towards him. He smiled. "Hi"

She launched herself at him. He held her up as she kissed him, smearing the face paint he still wore.

"Won't your husband get jealous." He whispered.

"I won't tell if you won't." She kissed him again.

He let her down and she pushed free of him and smiled at him. "Time to explain everything." She said.

He moved to sit when a loud cry sounded from the small baby monitor. Peach moved to go get the baby.

"I'll get it." Joker said and moved to go upstairs.

"_Her_." She called after him.

Joker rolled his eyes, "I'll get _her_." He said.

He got to the nursery and opened the door, surprised by how nice it looked. Peach had been busy. He walked over to the still screaming bundle. He could smell the problem. He picked it up and moved to the changing table.

He shrugged off his coat and rolled up his sleeve. He grabbed what he thought would be needed. The smell was worse once he opened the diaper. He cleaned the mess and put on the new diaper, tossing the dirty one into the bin.

The louder crying had stopped, and the baby was trying to suck on its fist, whimpering. He wrapped it back up and headed back down the stairs. His wife was there waiting, he handed her the baby.

"I think its hungry." He said.

Peach frowned, but lifted her shirt to start the process. Joker watched, mesmerized, the sight sent strange feelings through him. He looked away.

"So, are you going to explain?" she asked.

"Where's Red?"

"Guest house."

"Good, he's going to hang around for a while."

"Well," she said, "He _is_ my husband, you know."

He knew she wasn't happy with him, "Only on paper, for now."

She didn't say anything, eyes locked on him.

He took a deep breath and sighed "When you told me what happened, I was livid. I wanted to kill Bruce Wayne with my bare hands. I calmed down, and decided, before I killed him, needed to hurt him. The best way to hurt someone, like him, is to destroy their life, before you take it." He ran a hand through his hair.

"The best way to get to that point is to use Jack Napier." He fought to keep the way he felt about that name, off of his face. She was watching him, waiting for the explanation.

"At first I was just going to kill him off, _but _I had talked to the people at the hospital. Told them I was your husband. Then I used my connections to just change his face. I needed someone else to be Jack. So I borrowed Red."

"Why?" she finally said.

"Why what?"

"Why Red?"

"Why not? I trust him, he's not _attached_ to anyone, and he had a surprisingly clean-_ish_ record."

"So, what? This makes Bruce a kidnapper to an innocent pregnant woman, since my husband is obviously not you."

"Yep, that's why I pushed the 'revolution' back a day, and made sure to be seen on live TV when Red texted me to let me know you were about to be visited by the nice detectives."

"You sneaky, brilliant asshole." She said.

He laughed, "You have the strangest pet names for me."

"I would say fitting not strange." She moved the baby to the other breast, catching Joker's attention again.

He looked away once he realized he had been staring.

"How long will _that_ be happening?" He asked, pointing at the baby.

Peach looked up once Kayla had latched on. "Why?"

"Well, you can't very well come to work with the baby attached, can you? Seems irresponsible."

She laughed, causing the baby to jump at the sound. "The doctor said to take it easy with the physical activities for about six weeks. Then we will see."

"Six weeks?" he frowned, "That seems _excessive_."

She laughed again, Joker watched her as she put a finger inside the baby's mouth, breaking the suction. "She's done."

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel it, she was just holding it in her mouth, like a pacifier." She said as she moved her bra back into place and fixed her shirt. She stood and handed the baby to him.

"Burp her." She said, pulling Joker's hand up to rub small circles on the baby's back. "Like that."

He watched her walk away. He didn't like having the baby so close to his grease paint. He moved the baby into his lap and held its face in his hand, leaning it forward slightly. He gently patted the baby's back. After a few minutes, he was rewarded with a small wet burp.

That was easy, he laid it down on his thighs and stared at it. It looked different than before, he studied the tiny face. The puffiness had left its face. He could see light eyebrows. How odd that he had just noticed them. He had watched it sleep for hours the day before.

It had hair, kind of. Babies seemed useless. It slept and ate. Oh, it shit too, he knew that first hand. He heard the dogs bark outside, causing the baby to jump in its sleep. Arms flailed out and then pulled back in to its tiny little body.

He laughed, and the baby's eyes shot open. Joker froze, its eyes were blue. One a dark, deep blue. The other was a lighter silvery blue, with an even lighter blue around the pupil. He wondered if that was normal or if it would have eyes like Peach's?

The baby closed its eyes again, breaking the spell. Joker looked around, where had his wife gone? He took the sleeping baby back to the nursery and started to look for Peach.

* * *

Bruce was not sure why he was still locked up in the back of the GCPD. Why hadn't his lawyer done anything? He jumped when he heard the keys in the door. A cop he didn't recognize, open the door. He walked towards Bruce demanding he stand up. The officer was silent, while he cuffed Bruce and moved him into a different interrogation room than before.

There was a woman sitting on the far side of the table from where the officer forced him to sit. The officer transferred him to a new set of cuffs that were attached to the table. The woman didn't speak until the officers left. Bruce noticed the camera in the corner of the room was unplugged.

"Mr. Wayne, my name is Joan Leland, I am a doctor at Arkham. Your lawyer had asked me to interview you."

Bruce was horrified. His lawyer thought he was crazy? This was ridiculous.

"I am not crazy." He told her.

"I didn't say that you are crazy. She asked me to make sure you are of sound mind. That way they can get to the bottom of the allegations you have against you."

Bruce eyed the woman, then nodded his head in compliance.

"Wonderful. I want you to know that everything you and I talk about in this room, stays between us. I am here to make a determination, not tell them the things we talk about. Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes." He said.

"Good. So tell me what's going on, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce took a deep breath. He decided to go for it. "The Joker is after me."

She raised her eyebrow in question. "Is he? How so?"

"Well, he killed innocent people and staged them to look like my parents murder."

"Yes, I remember reading about that. Did he come forward and acknowledge that he meant it as a direct threat?"

Bruce had to keep from grinding his teeth in irritation. "In a way."

She nodded. "Moving on. What else?"

"He came to see me at the hotel conference I held. I was doing open interviews to find a new idea to invest in."

"He did? Did you report this to the police?" She looked up from the notes she was writing.

Bruce let out a sigh. "No, he came by without make up on his face."

"So you have seen his face?" she asked.

"Yes." Bruce didn't say he had seen it before when he had searched his records at Arkham.

"Did he look like this?" She asked, pulling a large picture form a folder that sat on the table.

Bruce looked at the picture, "Yes, that is him."

"Very good." She said.

"He called himself Jack Napier." Bruce told her "He strongly implied it was his real name."

"It is interesting you bring that up." She pulled out another photo, sliding it across to Bruce.

It was a picture of a Driver's license. Bruce picked up the picture and frowned.

"That's not right." He said. The ID said Jack Napier, but the picture was all wrong.

"It is valid. We have checked it all out, even spoken to Mr. Napier. This is the only Jack Napier the state has on file."

"No, Joker _is_ Jack Napier, he told me."

"Mr. Wayne, please calm down. I am just trying to get to the bottom of this."

"I am sorry, but that is not Joker."

She smiled now, "You are right, that man in Jack Napier. He is married to the woman you have been accused of holding captive."

"No, she is married to the Joker. She was at Amusement mile when they gassed all of those people." His voice was raised again.

"Mr. Wayne, please."

"No, you are trying to make me look crazy, I am not crazy."

There was a knock at the door and Detective Cortez came in his face grim.

"Mr. Wayne excuse us for a second. Dr. Leland, will you follow me?" The detective said.

Bruce sat in his chair, he didn't understand what the problem was. Why did no one else see what was clear to him?


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Y'all, this story is getting out of hand lol We are at chapter 29 right now and still nowhere near the end... oh well... I will keep writing until I get it all out...however long it takes... **

* * *

_~One of these days the ground will drop out from beneath your feet_

_ One of these days your heart will stop and play its final beat_

_ One of these days the clocks will stop and time won't mean a thing_

_ One of these days their bombs will drop and silence everything~_

_~Foo Fighters~_

* * *

It was June 2nd, and Joker was ready to start the city's revolution. The day would busy and he was wide awake. His people were ready and it would all happen around 3:30. Just before the midday traffic would start up. He looked at his watch, he had a few hours to kill.

He had gotten a solid four and a half hours of sleep after getting a text from his contact at the GCPD. They had finally arrested Bruce. Even with the crying baby, he fell well rested. He had decided to move the bassinet into their room. Peach was exhausted from getting up to go to the nursery every few hours.

She and the kid slept better in the same room. At some point in the night, Peach had just moved the baby into the bed, laying it between them. He was lying on the bed looking at the two sleeping bodies. Peach was looking a bit frazzled, and it had only been one full day. Maybe he would get her a nanny.

He was getting ahead of himself. Today was the day to worry about Gotham. He had work to do today. He got out of the bed and moved into the large bathroom. He took a quick shower and was drying himself off. The burner phone had been silent, that was good. No messages meant no issues. Things were going as planned.

He was standing in the bathroom, in his infamous purple pants, the suspenders he wore down at the sides. He would put his shirt and jackets on last, after he painted his face. He was rummaging through the drawer to get his war paint ready. The shrill cry of the baby made its way through the closed door.

He turned to listen to see if his wife was getting up. The crying continued. He frowned and moved back into the bedroom. Peach was on her side, facing the red faced, screaming baby. She hadn't moved, the sound of her snores drowned out by the crying.

Joker moved to the bed and lifted the baby. The crying softened, replaced by whimpers. He walked to the nursery, moving straight to the changing table. Luckily it was just wet. He changed the diaper and re-wrapped the squirming bundle.

He went back to the bedroom and stood there at the side of the bed. It was time for the baby to eat, but Peach really needed to sleep. He slid softly onto the bed and laid the bundled baby by his wife. He reached for the camisole she always slept in and gently pulled the top down. Once freed, he moved the baby up to Peach's breast and watched as it latched on like a pro. He grabbed his pillow and laid it behind the baby to help her stay in the right position to eat.

Parenting was easy so far. It was like having a pet. He moved back into the bathroom and applied his face for the day. He was proud of himself. He had easily solved the baby and Peach's problem. Once his face was painted just right, He wiped his hands as clean as they could get before going back into the bedroom. The baby was still eating and Peach was still asleep. Perfect.

He left the room to go into his office. Peach hadn't messed with anything in here. He was surprised, she tended to do whatever she wanted, regardless of his wants. But the room was untouched. He sat at the desk and pulled out his cell phone and called Ace.

"Morning Boss."

"Everything good at the Funhouse?"

"Going as planned."

"Good, we start prepping at noon, big show starting around 3:30."

"Noon, 3:30. Got it."

"I'm keeping Red here with Peach and the baby. I will be there in a few hours."

Joker hung up without waiting for a reply. He put the phone in his pocket and looked back at his watch. It was almost 9:30, Oh how time was flying by.

He peeked back into the room before going downstairs. The baby had let go of its hold on her boob, now Peach was laying there half out of her shirt. Joker smiled and left the doorway to go downstairs. With Bruce locked up and the city getting what it deserved, he was in a great mood.

He decided to make Peach breakfast before he left. He had plenty of time. Joker scrambled eggs and found microwave sausages. He made her some toast with the gross apricot jelly she liked so much. He wasn't sure what she would want to drink. He poured a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. He'd drink whichever she didn't want.

He put it all on the tray she used often and walked back upstairs. He set the tray on the dresser and gently moved the baby back into the bassinet, then reached to pull his wife's top back over her boob. They were definitely a distraction he didn't need.

"Wake up, I made breakfast."

She groaned, but didn't even crack open an eye. That wouldn't do. He moved over her, leaning down to thoroughly kiss his wife. His mouth on hers was harsh at first, then she started to wake up and kiss him back. He allowed himself to enjoy it for a bit longer. He finally pulled away, enjoying the paint smeared along her mouth.

Her eyes were open and on him now. "I said, I made you breakfast." He repeated.

She smiled, then her face looked panicked. "The baby?"

"Has been changed and, uh, partially fed. He pointed at her left breast, while his eyes were locked on the right one. It had leaked causing the damn camisole to look almost completely see through. He found the sight strangely erotic. He looked away quickly. She had told him earlier six weeks.

He moved away from her to get the tray. When he turned back she had pulled herself to sit up. He set the tray across her lap.

"You used me to feed the baby?" her voice laced with confusion.

"Well, _I_ couldn't do it."

She frowned and he laughed.

"You didn't wake up when it was screaming, I changed its diaper and then decided you needed the sleep. The food was there." He pointed back at her boob. "You can feed it the other one after you eat." He said.

"_She_ is sleeping."

"Mhm and you should be eating."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want juice." She was practically pouting.

Joker smiled, picked up the glass of OJ and drank it in one big drink. He leaned forward "I'm about to leave for a while, Red is staying here in case you need anything. The fun starts this afternoon."

"Okay, be careful."

He kissed her quickly and turned to leave. He stopped at the bassinet and reached down touching the soft curls on the baby's sleeping head, then left.

He went out to the guest house to talk to Red for a minute. He was pleasantly surprised to see him just outside of the door. When he got closer, he could see Red was smoking, and watching the dogs jump into the pool. Joker walked up to him. He smiled, when Red offered him a cigarette without Joker having to ask. Joker took it and Red moved to light it.

Joker took a long drag off of it, enjoying the burn. He looked over at Red.

"You will hang out here with Peach and the baby today."

He nodded. "No problem. It's quiet out here."

"Yea, whatever she needs, help her."

"You got it boss."

"Good, I am heading to the funhouse, Call if there is a problem you can't fix."

Red nodded. Joker turned back to the house, snuffing the cigarette out against the brick, putting the butt in his pocket. He moved into the garage and headed to work. The city wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

"Bruce this is what is best for you right now."

Bruce looked at his lawyer in disbelief, she could not be serious. The entire thing was ridiculous.

"How, exactly, is this the best?" he asked trying to hold back the anger he felt bubbling inside.

"You can get the help you need. If you can complete the treatment program. You won't have to serve actual jail time."

He laughed, the sound was bitter, even to his own ears.

"I'm _not_ crazy." He said for what felt like the 100th time.

"Bruce, they are certain you are either Batman, or you at least think you are."

He hung his head low. He had to clear his head for a minute. The police had found the cave. That was a problem, though he knew they wouldn't be able to get into his system. Unfortunately, he knew enough incriminating evidence to get him sent to trial. If they could 'prove' he was Batman, they could charge him with Harvey's death.

He took a deep breath, then looked back up at his lawyer. She was staring at him, eyes wide, waiting for his answer. He did not want to take the bargain, but what choice did he really have?

He nodded his head, "Fine, I will take the deal."

She let out a rush of air, "Good, I will get the paperwork drawn up. You will have to give a statement, and issue an apology to Mr. and Mrs. Napier."

He winced at that. He knew Joker had somehow done this. He just had to prove it. He couldn't do that from prison. He would do the treatment and hopefully live to fight another day.

"Once that is done, they will transfer you to Arkham Asylum. The rehabilitation program there has proven to be highly successful. If you work with them, you will get better.

"Fine, just get it done, I will sign whatever you want." He said.

He watched as she pulled all of her papers together and stood to leave. Within seconds of her leaving, the guards were moving him back to his little cell. He sat there on the small cot, staring at the wall. He wondered how far Joker's reach was.

Joker was sure he had people in the police force. How else would they have let this go so far? He wasn't sure what he could do about any of this. He wasn't sure where he had gone wrong. He still had no doubt that Lyra was Joker's wife. Bruce was certain that Joker had used his real name when he came to visit him.

Now he was supposed to apologize to Joker and his wife. He wanted to bang his head against the wall, but he was sure that would just reinforce the thought that he was crazy. What caused him to get here? Joker had taunted him, since he came back to Gotham. The man had pushed him to desperation.

The New Year's Eve fiasco had broken him. Bruce was broken, he knew that now. He could see that, but he still didn't know how Joker got the upper hand.

What seemed to hurt the worst was now he was being committed. He knew he had acted rashly. He could have handled the situation with Lyra better, but he was trying to save the girl and the city from a lunatic.

He was brought lunch, a bologna sandwich, an orange and a carton of 1% milk. He laughed, this was absurd.

His lawyer brought the papers in and he signed them through the door without even reading them. It didn't matter, nothing did right now. He sat back and ate his sandwich. Waiting for the transfer to his future.

By 2:00 pm he was in cuffs and walking into the off white walls of Arkham. The nurses and orderlies looking at him with sad eyes when they thought he wasn't looking. He changed into the Arkham issued scrubs and given a short physical check up by the doctor on duty.

It was amazing to him how quickly a citizen could be folded away into the system here and forgotten so easily. He was sitting in the 6' X 9' cell, in a mental institute, and not one person gave a shit that he was trying to save the entire city.

A small woman spoke to him before she left. "You will be meeting with your doctor tomorrow. Until you have been assessed you will have to stay in your room. "

He didn't respond. She closed the door and he heard the lock engage. He looked around, this 'room' was nicer than his cell at the GCPD. He laid down on the bed, on top of the scratchy blanket and stared at the ceiling.

He was sure if he just kept his head down and attended his sessions, he would be at home in no time. Then he would take down the Joker and Lyra for good.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: eekkk**

* * *

_~If you feel so empty_

_ So used up, so let down_

_ If you feel so angry_

_ So ripped off so stepped on_

_ You're not the only one_

_ Refusing to back down_

_ You're not the only one_

_ So get up_

_ Let's start a riot~_

_~Three Days Grace~_

* * *

Joker was alight with excitement. Everything was in place with no issues to have to work around. This job was going well, almost too well. There was still a bit of time for something to screw it all up. He didn't dwell on the possibility though, he chose to focus on what was happening now, not what _could_ happen.

Maybe Peach and the little Jelly Bean had turned him into an optimist? He laughed at the absurd idea.

He was watching Cliff get the last bit of technical mess taken care of so they would be able to go live. He decided to be close to the people, he found himself, and the small group with him, on top of his old apartment building/safe house. There was a beautiful view of The Narrows behind him, Gotham city skyscrapers in the distance.

He checked his watch again, it was almost time for the message to hit the air. He looked towards the small monitor noticing a live press conference. Would this be a good or bad thing for his plan?

"Turn that up."

The volume blasted the voice of some wrinkled face of a cop. What had caught his attention was the GCPD building behind the man. Joker would recognize that building anywhere.

"…she has a statement to read." The man stepped back.

A tall blonde woman in a pant suit stepped up to the podium. Joker moved a bit closer to the small screen.

"My name is Lauren Bigsby, I am the lawyer of Mr. Bruce Wayne. On behalf of Mr. Wayne, I will be reading a statement he had prepared as part of his Plea deal with the city of Gotham City."

She cleared her throat with a dainty cough that grated on Jokers nerves as he held his breath to see what Bruce wanted to say.

"I, Bruce Wayne, would like to publicly acknowledge my very wrong actions. I was under extreme mental anguish with last years staged murders made to look like my parents own murder, so many years ago. The stress caused me to do regrettable things. Under the insurmountable pressure put on me by the criminal, Joker, I mistakenly tried to make a citizen's arrest, without the consent of the GCPD. A case of mistaken identity. I apologize for any pain or stress I have caused her with my actions. "

The woman took a large breath then continued. "I have decided to take the advice of the GCPD and my own physician and take a small sabbatical for my mental health. I will be seeking treatment for my still fresh anguish about the loss of my parents. I ask that the city and Mrs. Napier accept my heartfelt apology." She stepped back from the podium.

Joker watched as the press, in an uproar of noise, shouted questions at her and the cop. Joker was not a stupid man he knew Bruce had not written any of that mess. It smelled of lawyers covering GCPD's ass. He wondered, did this mean Bruce was in Arkham? Oh, that was too good. They would eat him alive in there. He smiled, he had people working there, but it was not part of his plan today. They were more of a 'in case I get thrown back in' plan.

All in all, that was a _complication_ he could work with. If nothing else it was…._amazing_. He couldn't control the bitter laughter that flowed out of him. It was almost painful. His phone chimed and he already knew who it would be.

~I hate that bat-fucking son of a bitch~

Oh his wife had a way with words. It would be a safe bet to say Peach was pissed. He put his phone into his pocket and turned back to the men waiting for him. He checked his watch. He nodded to Cliff. Showtime. He waited for the little red light to show that he was live.

"Well, well, Gotham City. Did you all watch what I just watched? Once again, one of the rich elite of Gotham gets off of a serious charge by saying sorry and promising to go to a doctor." He frowned at the camera. "If you or I tried the same thing, well, we would be in Blackgate faster than you could say 'trash'. This Bruce, May I call you Bruce?" He asked the camera. "_Bruce_, kidnapped a pregnant woman. A poor defenseless mother to be. He held her hostage, drugged her, locked her in a room and finally physical assaulted her. It's all here," He held up a copy of the police report. "Poor woman was in the hospital having her baby when she filed this." He tossed the papers in the air.

"Poor Mrs. Napier, shame he didn't mention _that_ in his public apology. He gets a slap on the wrist." He looked down at his watch.

"It's time folks, I will be leveling some of the playing field. Good blue collar people of Gotham. My people. Take what is yours. Take what you paid for by the sweat and blood and tears you have shed for the upper class. Take back everything they have taken from you. I give this _gift_ to you."

Joker pulled out his flip phone and sent the text. "BOOM". He hit send and tucked the phone back in his pocket. "Until next time." He wiggled his fingers in a small wave and Cliff ended the transmission.

The explosions started, causing many of the men to jump in surprise. Joker watched as the smoke started to rise. He had blown up so many buildings. The explosives placed to cause the most damage to the city. The diamond district was practically rubble.

"Head out boys, enjoy the city." The men hooted and took off down the stairs. "Cliff, you can hang out here until the panic calms down. There is food and everything." He offered the man who still stood with him.

"Nah, I got another place, out in the middle of nowhere. I'll be good."

Joker shrugged. "I'm heading home."

He made his way down and through the crowd of people out looking at the burning city. He got into his car and started to head home. He noticed as the sky darkened with smoke and the sun was hung low, the burning city of Gotham really was beautiful.

* * *

Peach was at home, waiting for any kind of news. She hated being stuck in the house, useless to everyone except Kayla. She was just wanting her husband back home. Her _real_ husband. It seemed all she had done since he left was a quick shower, fed the baby, and paced the damned floor.

She had been keeping the dogs outside and slowly letting them get used to the baby. Punch had given her a small sniff, a lick on the head, and moved onto the rest of the house. She would be letting Judy in here in a few minutes, Peach was nervous. While the dog had slowly warmed up to her, she could be vicious still.

She moved to the door, Judy was there, she could hear her whining. She cracked the door open and spoke to her.

"Down."

The dog obeyed.

"Good girl."

She opened the door and Judy came in. She sniffed around the kitchen and Peach walked with her, to the living room where the baby was sleeping in the bassinet. Peach watched as Judy moved around the room sniffing. She watched as the dog moved closer to the bassinet.

"Easy." Peach said.

Judy looked at her, then sniffed into the bassinet. Peach watched as the dog sniffed, all around. Judy moved back and then curled up at the foot of the bassinet, laying her head down. That was not what Peach had expected. To be honest she didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't that. She settled down into the couch cushion and watched the odd scene.

There was a breaking story that drew her attention.

"We take you now live to the Gotham City Police Department."

The picture on the TV changed to a live shot of some familiar people and new faces. Detective Cortez stood in front of the podium. He raised his hand to silence the chatter of the crowd.

"Thank you for joining us today, we have brought you all here by request of Bruce Wayne and his attorney. She has a statement to read for you all." He stepped back.

Peach watched as a woman she had never seen before step in front of the podium. The lady started to talk and Peach felt the anger building in her. Each word another cop out from Bruce Fucking Wayne. She watched the woman's words leave her mouth, but barely registered the words. Then she heard her name. This was it, she screamed her frustrations loud enough to startle the baby wide awake. Her cries were shrill and caused Peach's boobs to start to leak.

"Shit." She cursed, reaching for the baby. She pulled her form the bassinet and sat down to start to feed her. She watched as her daughter stopped crying and started to eat. She watched as Judy moved over and climbed up on the couch, lying next to her. Peach was watching Judy as she sniffed the baby's head, then snuggled down.

That was a first. She shook her head and grabbed her phone. She sent Joker a text message, she was 100% sure he was watching this. She put the phone down and waited. Her husband's big announcement should be starting soon.

She smiled when she saw Joker's face on the TV. She watched how he moved, the way he spoke. It was almost hypnotic, the uneven lilts and strange pauses when he spoke. It pulled people into his way of thinking. He really was magnificent.

Her anger from the bullshit press conference melted away, as he said what he needed to say. She was not surprised he was able to use the 'facts' that had just been released, to further push his agenda. She couldn't help but give a small wave back at the screen, before the picture changed back to scared looking news reporters.

Then she heard the explosions, first loudly through the TV, then almost like an echo, sounding far away. The screen showed the emergency broadcast. She knew she was far enough from the city that she had nothing to worry about. The city was used to Joker trying to blow up things, but she was sure they had no idea what had just happened. Safe were the things he (and others) usually targeted.

She knew he was not attacking the hospitals, or the prisons. No this time her husband went for the heart of the city. He had bombs tucked everywhere, random banks, large office buildings, and city hall, just to name a few.

She smiled down at her daughter, her free hand playing with the soft curls on the baby's head. "Daddy will be home soon." She said to the half-asleep baby.

Red burst through the door, "Did you hear that?"

"Yep, the news will probably be back on soon to report the damage." She felt the baby release and snuggle into her.

She tucked herself back into her bra and adjusted the sleeping bundle, deciding to hold her instead of laying her down. Judy sat up and sniffed again as Peach moved to get comfortable on the couch. The dog readjusted as well. Red watched the usual standoffish dog snuggle down and smiled. He moved to sit on the other side of Judy and they waited.

Within a half hour, the stations were back up and running nonstop damage coverage. Peach watched with pride as the cameras panned the city, helicopters circled the large area that was practically devastated. The explosions demolished the intended buildings and the shock wave from the explosion shattered and wreaked surrounding buildings.

"Honey, I'm home." Joker's voice called across the entryway.

Peach got up, jostling the dog from it's sleep. The damned animal stayed on her heels. She hurried over and kissed her husband.

"Your masterpiece is all over the news." She said.

He smiled. "You are really kissing me in front of your husband?" he asked, looking over at Red.

She scowled at him. "Glad to see you in a good mood, but that joke is getting old, fast."

* * *

Bruce was in his cell, or room, whatever they were calling it. It was at least quiet right now. He was able to lay back on the bed and relax. It was a strange feeling, not having to worry about anything. I sense of calm had washed over him and he didn't want it to leave. He almost wondered if they had drugged him and he just didn't know it.

In his calm state, his mind wandering, he'd had another epiphany. The city had done fine while they thought Batman was dead. The GCPD was so quick to turn on him. They didn't seem to be too worried about the Joker and his threats, why should he be worried?

Why should he take the weight of their safety back onto his shoulders? It hadn't helped in December. It hadn't helped this past week. Why bother? The police suspected that Bruce was Batman, but didn't have any proof. With the help he had given then through the years, and being outed as innocent of killing those officers that Harvey had killed, they still chose to lock him away.

Bruce was washing his hands of the entire thing. They want him locked up and Joker free. Well, they can have it. They can deal with that madman and his wife. Bruce was going to do his time here and then leave Gotham to its ruin.

The shaking of the building and muffled sounds of explosions pulled Bruce from his head. He sat up, instantly in defense mode, adrenaline pumped through him. He would bet his life that this was what Joker had been planning. He laughed.

He sat back down on his bed. Not. His. Problem. This was not his fight, let the GCPD figure it out, if there was anything left of it. He laid back, getting comfortable again and waited for his dinner to be delivered.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: moving right along...**

* * *

_~A maniac messiah_

_ Destruction is his game_

_ A beautiful liar_

_ Love for him is pain~ _

_~Thirty Second to Mars~_

* * *

Bruce woke the next morning by a knock on the door to his room. He was taken into a big communal shower area that was thankfully empty. He stood under the cold spray, scrubbing his skin as quickly as he could. By the time he was done, his skin felt numb. He dressed in the clean uniform and waited for the orderly to escort him.

The Breakfast was bland, eggs rubbery and toast slightly burnt. He ate as much as his stomach could handle. He was then escorted to meet with his new doctor. Joan Leland sat behind her desk and smiled when Bruce was brought in.

"Good to see you again Mr. Wayne. Please have a seat and we will get started."

Bruce moved to the chair and sat, watching the orderly close the door behind him. He looked back at the doctor he had spoken to at the police department.

"How are you today Mr. Wayne?" She asked.

"Fine, call me Bruce."

"Ok Bruce, was there anything you'd like to talk about before we get started today?"

He looked at her, then shook his head. "No, not really."

"That's fine, I would like to go over what will happen during your stay here." She smiled again.

Bruce just looked at her, waiting.

She cleared her throat and started. "First we will be going over some questions and I beg you please answer honestly. These will help us determine what course of treatment that would best help you."

He nodded.

She smiled and continued. "Once we have that finished, you and I will meet twice a week to go over any progress or setbacks. I believe that we can get you back to a better place mentally. Since you are not a violent offender, you will be moved to Ward B, on the first floor. You will be allowed to move freely within the ward. Your door will only lock at lights out."

Bruce was surprised at that, but just nodded his understanding.

"If you become combative or a danger to yourself or others, you will be transferred to a more restrictive ward. We have plenty of room thanks to your many donations over the years."

Bruce laughed at that. Once he had calmed back down, she continued.

"You are on a minimum 3 month maximum 9 months with us. If you follow all of your therapy regimen and actively participate, you could be out of here as early as 3 months and a day."

She sipped her coffee and looked back at Bruce.

"Do you have any questions for me now?"

Bruce digested the information she had given him. It was pretty straight forward. He did have questions but it had nothing to do with anything she had just told him.

"What happened yesterday? I felt the building shake."

She looked at him for a full minute before she relaxed her shoulders and sighed. "I guess it will be okay to tell you, you may hear about it later. Joker decided to blow up half the city. Thankfully, he didn't mess with Arkham or Blackgate. He didn't mess with the hospitals either." She said almost as an afterthought.

Bruce sat there, the feeling of calm was still around him. It was what he had expected. "I tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen." He said.

"Yes, well, let's steer clear of talk about The Joker for now. I don't think that subject would be conductive to your recovery."

He shrugged. "It's not my problem anymore." He said.

"Mr. Wayne, it was never your problem. He is the police's problem." She corrected him.

"You are absolutely right Doctor." He said.

Bruce answered all of her questions, and watched as she took notes. By the end of the session he was fighting the urge to yawn. Joan smiled and stood from the desk.

"Now Bruce, the orderly will take you to the medical area and they will draw blood and check you over. Then He will walk you to your ward. Once he shows you your room, you are free to familiarize yourself with the rest of the area."

Bruce stood, and they walked to her office door together. "Okay."

She reached and squeezed his elbow, "I will see you in a few days."

The orderly was standing at the door waiting for them. Bruce followed him to the small clinic area. They drew three vials of blood and slapped a bandage on his arm. He watched the nurses give him strange sideways glances. He ignored them.

"This way." The orderly told him, walking him into a long brightly lit hallway. At the end was cross section of hallway. There was a sign high on the wall, one way led to ward B the other was to ward D. They turned towards Ward B and met a metal gate. The security behind the desk buzzed open the gate and they continued through.

They stopped in front a door and the orderly pointed. "This is you. You have toiletries inside in a shower caddy, take them with you to showers in the morning and drop them back off in here after. If you take them to the recreation area, they will be taken. No food allowed in the rooms, keep in the designated food area. You will be given clean clothes after your shower every day."

Bruce stepped into the room. It was large, walls beige. There was a small table and stool. He turned back to the man.

"Feel free to walk around." The man turned and left Bruce in his new room.

* * *

Joker spend the next few days in his home watching the impact the explosions had on the city. The first two days it was nonstop coverage of rubble and replays of his face. Once the newness had worn off, it was news as usual with small segments going to recovery efforts. Joker was pleased with how it all went down.

All of the bombs had gone off, that fact was surprising. Usually with as many people as he had handling explosives, you usually had some duds. There had been casualties, a few of his people hadn't gotten far enough away from the blast radius before detonation. Small price to pay for the cause. Everything turned out beautifully.

He had sent Red home, since he would be here with Peach and the baby. He found himself bouncing the bundle of joy most of the day. Whenever it wasn't eating actually. Joker found that he didn't mind it. It slept most of the day and when it cried he handed it off to his wife.

He spend the first night watching the TV, but last night he had been using his free time to decide what else he could do. He really needed to see what impact this would all have on the city. But he could cultivate ideas.

Right now he was pacing the floor in the living room, with the little jellybean asleep on his shoulder. The news droned on in the background, Peach was upstairs sleeping. His mind was all over the place, he wanted to be back in the city, seeing it all first hand. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he reached for the small burner phone, and looked at the screen.

He had some of his more _skilled_ people working in special jobs, giving him a pair of eyes practically everywhere. This was a message from one of those people.

"Wayne is settled in Ward B."

That was the entire message. Joker put the phone back in the pocket he pulled it from and continues his pacing. Bruce was in the minimum security area. Joker, unfortunately, was not familiar with that part of the hospital.

He filed that information back for later. He had to get back to the issue at hand. The city right now is pulling together and trying to go through the rubble and still looking for any survivors. Then the cleanup would begin.

If the city officials would look at the big picture, Joker was helping improving the economy. Look at all the people working so hard. The construction companies were going to be making money on the rebuild. New life, being forcefully breathed into the city. It was like he was performing CPR on the worn out city. Oh, he liked that analogy. He chuckled to himself.

The baby started to squirm in his arms, he checked his watch. Lunchtime. He moved to go find his wife. He went up the stairs and into their room. The bed was empty, he moved to the bathroom and knocked lightly on the closed door.

He had learned his lesson the day before, barging in while she was in there. It was a bloody mess. He cringed at the memory. She had yelled at him about privacy and healing, he had turned without a word. He knocked now.

"Come in."

He opened the door. She was getting dressed, fresh from the shower.

"Is she hungry?" she asked.

"I think so." He said, still watching her.

Peach moved and took the baby, then headed straight into the room, nursing the baby as she grabbed things around the room.

"They have Bruce in minimum security." He said.

"Of course they do." She didn't even look up at him.

"I could possibly mess that up for him, I have people inside, get him in the rougher part of the hospital."

She stopped and turned to face him. Joker couldn't read the look on her face.

"No, let him think he's on the way out. If we are going to mess with him, we will strike then. Kill that last bit of hope for release." She said, a small smile gracing her face.

There she was, his devious and spiteful little vixen. You don't just hit 'em when they're down, you wait until it hurts the most. Then you devastate their existence. The girl just got it.

Joker smiled at her then made a decision. He needed to get back to the city and check out how things were at the funhouse, and decided he'd take the family out with him.

"When you, ah, _finish_," he pointed to the baby. "Get ready to go, we need to stop and check on the boys."

Her eyes lit up, "Yes sir." She said, making him chuckle at her.

Joker moved to get himself ready, knowing she'd probably be waiting on him. He grabbed his grease paint and dolled himself up, he would be wearing civilian clothes, but the face had to be made up. Can't look like he'd gone soft.

When he made his way down towards the garage, he saw his wife, waiting patiently for him. She had the folded stroller by the door. He frowned, this kid had more and more accessories tucked through the house. Peach was constantly surprising him with something new.

He watched her grab her bag and head to the garage, he followed, picking up the folded stroller and putting it in the trunk of the car. He got in and waited for her to finished getting the car seat attached. She finally slid into the passenger seat and they left.

The drive was uneventful, but once they got near the city limits, it was different. The city seemed mostly dead. Joker was tempted to get closer to the decimated ruins, but decided not to with the baby in the car. He headed towards amusement mile and into the parking area finally.

Once Peach had the baby in the stroller, they made their way to the fun house. The place was full, but everyone was just lying around. Joker frowned, that would not do. He needed to get these guys something to do until it was time for the next big thing.

Peach moved to the desk and parked the stroller there. She walked back to where Joker stood, surveying the crowd of guys.

"Why are they all here? Shouldn't they be out, I don't know, _doing_ something?" she asked.

"My thoughts exactly." he said then stepped into the room.

He spoke loud enough that it would echo through the room. "Here I go and lay the city to ruins so you could pillage and plunder to your heart's content, and I find you all laying around playing video games?"

It was comical how the men jumped up and stumbled over themselves.

"Is this the thanks I get? I told you boys to get out and cause some trouble. Do you think trouble sleeps? Batman is away for a while, that means you only have to evade the fat and lazy GCPD."

The men began to move, most getting dressed and heading out without sparing a glance his way. Good. There were a few guys left. One's that were _supposed_ to be there. They had either been hurt or incapacitated and had 'light duty' which meant they cleaned up and kept the place looking halfway livable.

He turned back to his wife. "That's better."

She laughed and sat at the desk. Joker was sending a text to Ace, letting him know to head their way. Joker had decided to start on the next thing on his agenda. This would take time, but he was sure it would be well worth it.

He moved around his wife grabbing the papers he would be needing. She didn't bother him or ask him for something to do, she just watched. He could live with that.

Ace came in and Peach jumped up to give him a hug. Joker swallowed down the small bite of jealousy that tried to rear its head. He really didn't like people touching his things. He grabbed the last of the paperwork as Peach showed off the baby. Joker watched the scene with a sour expression on his face.

"You two finished?" he finally growled when he had had a gut full.

Peach looked up at him. "Yes dear."

Ace chose to be silent.

"You two will be helping me with this next fun idea I have."

Ace nodded, knowing he would be part of it either way, Peach on the other hand was ecstatic. She practically bounced in place.

"We," he motioned between the three of them. "Will be working to punish Bruce Wayne."

Peach let out a small squeal, then seemed to deflate. "He's locked up, how can we get to him? I thought we were just going to mess up his release?"

"Oh, sweet naive wife, I have guards at Arkham on payroll. My insurance policy in case I get pinched again."

She smiled. "Okay, so what's the plan? Will we sneak in and kill him?" she asked.

Joker laughed when he noticed she had her fingers crossed. "Better." he said.

"What's better than that?" the confusion on her face was amusing.

"I've told you, It's better to _break_ them down before you _put_ them down for good."

The baby started to cry and Joker moved to pick it up without thinking. He held the small bundle in his arms, bouncing lightly, and turned back to Ace and his wife.

The baby seemed to quiet down instantly and he continued to explain what he had hashed out so far. The three of them set for a while going over the schematics and guard schedules. They had the start of the torture they would enact on Mr. Wayne, planned out.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Much smaller time jump here... eek we are getting close!**

* * *

_~There's nothing to do here_

_All just lie and complain_

_In bed at the hospital_

_Coming and going_

_Asleep and awake_

_In bed at the hospital~_

_~Florence + The Machine~_

* * *

The next few months flew by, and so much had happened. It was beginning of August, and Gotham was starting to blossom into a new fresh city. The economy was booming thanks to Joker's demolition job. So many of the blue collar workers were back to work.

The yuppie upper class was still a bit highhanded with their ways of handling things, but the people, Oh, the people knew better now. The city had nearly collapsed in on itself, and with out the hard work of the lower and middle class, the city would still be dust and rubble. It was a beautiful thing to see.

Joker had made good with the systematic torture of Bruce Wayne. The guards he had on payroll were all too happy to let out a bit of pent up aggression out on the doped up playboy. He had the guards let slip a small bit of gossip that Bruce Wayne thought he was Batman, and sent the entire High security ward into a riot. Lucky for Bruce, only a few guys made it to his cell, and the guards broke it up quickly, but not before Bruce getting a broken nose. That one made Joker laugh.

Joker had also had Red and Peach go visit Bruce Wayne to help 'Get closure'. That visit had caused Bruce to get thrown into his cell and be sedated. Peach had come home with a smile on her face that day.

Joker had finally 'killed off' Jack Napier, deciding that he didn't like another man being legally married to his wife. Red was happy to go back to being himself again. Peach was happy to be free of Jack Napier as well. She was happily married to the Joker.

Joker was amazed with how fast babies grow. At first it had seemed pretty useless, just sleeping, eating, and shitting. But now, his little Jellybean, could roll over, and tried to sit up. It was funny to watch it try.

The down side, it pooped a lot more. Now that Peach was given the all clear by the doctor to start exercise and could work more, she had started to wean the baby to formula. That caused the shitty diapers to nearly gag him.

On the plus side, he could make it laugh. He barely had to say a word, and his Jellybean would laugh and smile and coo at him. That had to be the most fun part.

Joker was in his home office putting together the plan for the big finale for Bruce. Peach was off meeting with the manager at the bar, trying to figure out who was skimming off the top of her profits. So Joker was on baby duty. Easy enough, right now, it was in the floor on a blanket, snuggled up with Judy. They were both sleeping.

He had been working on the nothing but breaking Wayne. He wanted the man to be in microscopic pieces by the time he was done with him. He was looking over Bruce's Therapy notes that the guards would email to him every week.

Seems like ole Brucie boy was starting to crack. It would only take a few well placed hits to devastate him. Joker was feeling antsy, wanting to hurry and get the satisfaction over with, but the wait would just make it that much sweeter.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was losing his mind. He thought the 90 day stay would be a breeze, and they might have been until the beatings started. He had been here about a week when the first guard came in. It was well after lights out and he slept through the low buzzing of the door opening. He was given sleeping pills since he had gotten there.

The first blow to his solar plexus woke him from the drugged sleep. He thought he was dying, his diaphragm had locked down and he couldn't breathe. His arms had wrapped around his torso, while the punches kept coming. All to the abdomen and his sides, some to the back.

It was too dark to see who it was that night. He laid awake until the door buzzed open, signaling them for shower time and breakfast. Bruce had a few bruises, but he had survived worse. Three nights later, it happened again. All of the punches and kicks were aimed away from his face, leaving no marks that wouldn't be hidden by his Arkham issued scrubs.

It happened twice a week, though never on the same nights two weeks in a row. Bruce endured in silence. He could take a few punches as long as he was out on day 91. Bruce had no doubt that it was all Joker's doing when someone let the dangerous inmates, some having been locked away by Batman, that Bruce was Batman.

The riot had been scary. The alarms sounding and red lights flashing on and off in the hallways. The guards were nowhere to be found when two men made their way into Bruce's room. He wasn't scared to fight off a couple of guys, it had actually went well until a guard had walked up. Bruce thought that the guard would help break them up, but he didn't. The guard tossed in a make shift shank and closed the door, walking away.

Bruce had fought for his life for a few minutes, when a different guard had come in and broke up that fight. He'd spend the next hours in the infirmary. He'd lucked out and only had a broken nose. It was terrifying to see this ugly side of people. He hadn't heard anything on the Joker, unsure if it was a good or bad thing. He hadn't been lying when he had sworn off that entire mess, but it was good to stay up to date.

He had right at 4 weeks left. He spent his free time in his room, doing make shift exercises to help his stay fit and sane. Mostly, it kept him out of trouble. Less times getting hurt by the guards, or getting threats from the real crazies. Four weeks or 28 days or 672 hours, he knew he could do this. After he gets out, he's going abroad again. leaving Gotham to its fate. The city had betrayed the one person that had been trying to help.

He was pulled from his thought by the orderly knocking on his door. "Don't forget, you have a session today with Dr. Leland."

Bruce looked at the man, he was one of the nicer people around this hell hole. "I remember, Ill be out there in a minute."

He felt like a child, having to be escorted through the halls to get to the useless therapy sessions. They just escorted him, no cuffs, just walking with him. Like a child needing his hand held to cross the street. Bruce shook his head, trying to manually dislodge that train of thought. He really didn't need to be in a bad mood when he did his sessions. He knew Joan was a good doctor, actually wanting to help her patients. He took a few calming breaths, then headed to meet with the orderly.

The walk was the same every time, thirty steps out from the big double doors, a left turn fifteen steps another left turn, third door down. Three soft knocks on the door and it starts. Joan opens the door and smiles.

"Mr. Wayne, come in."

Bruce steps inside the door and goes to his seat. Joan moves back behind her desk. The small woman straightens a few papers then smiles up at Bruce.

"How are you feeling? Your nose looks better."

"I'm fine, just keeping to myself until I can get out of here." he said, not looking at her but the same knickknacks on the shelf to his right.

"Well, I am glad you are staying out of trouble, but you will still need to participate in therapy or I just wouldn't feel comfortable recommending your release." she said, voice not sounding as warm as before.

"Careful Joan, that almost sounded like blackmail." he said, actually chuckling at the thought.

Joan blushed and let out a scoff. "I would never resort to blackmail, I just wanted you to know you have to be an active role in your own recovery."

Bruce smiled a genuine smile. "I know, I was just messing with you."

"Oh, well, stop it." she smiled back.

After that session, an orderly tracked him down. "Wayne you have a visitor."

Bruce looked up from the book he had been reading. Who would be visiting him? He marked the book and followed the orderly into the room. He looked at the room, the table split down the middle with a room divider. Thick Plexiglas separating him from whoever would be visiting. He set at the table and waited. A loud buzz sounded and the door opened. Bruce nearly vomited when he say Lyra and the imposter stepped into the room.

"Hi, Bruce." Lyra said.

He looked between the two, refusing to talk.

"What happened to your face?" she asked, the false look of concern made him sick.

Bruce frowned. "How's Joker?" he asked.

She smiled, that cruel smile told him all he needed to know.

"I wouldn't know." she lied.

Bruce lost it, he stood, trying to use the chair to hit the divider. It just bounced uselessly. He was tackled by two orderlies and dragged back to his room. The sting of the needle barely registered as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Peach was in her old office, pacing the length of the room to keep from shooting everyone and burning the building to the ground. She couldn't do that, she liked having this place, it reminded her of the old days when she was on her own, waiting for Joker to come home.

She stopped abruptly. "I will make a deal with you. I am going to punish everybody in here. I will not stand for skimming. I am a generous boss. If you need money, ask, but taking it. That will not do." she moved to what used to be her makeshift bedroom. It was just storage now, and in a large box near the back was several things she could use for this punishment. She had to decide, what would be a suitable punishment? she smiled and grabbed the medical grade snipping scissors. They were made to cut through all kinds of viscera without fail. Peach would bet they could handle small bone too.

She walked back into the office with the scissors in hand, leaning a hip against the desk. "Now, this is how this is going to play out. The person skimming will confess and be dealt with accordingly, or." She held up the scissors. "I skim from all of you."

The two men blanched but didn't say anything, the two women started to cry. She let out a huff of air and started to point person to person. "eenie, meenie, minie, mo.."

The big guy on the far end spoke up. "I took it."

Peach looked at the guy, he was confessing, but she was almost sure he wasn't the one. He was too calm, he was protecting someone. She frowned and shook her head. "No, I don't think you did. Lets continue." she started to point again leaving the big guy out. "Catch a thief by the toe."

The women were crying big ugly tears, mascara leaving black trails down their faces. She pointed to the girl in the middle. "You first."

She held the woman's hand down, wedging the scissors over the tip of her pinkie. "Last chance."

When no one spoke up, Peach squeezed. The tip of the girls finger came off like play-doh. She screamed as the blood started to pour. She turned to her guy at the door, he was standing stoically, good, squeamish people didn't last long here. She stepped back. Let's see who is next. she eyed each of the two remaining people. seemed only fair to pick the guy next. She stepped up to him and reached for his hand.

The big guy she had already marked off her list of suspects flinched slightly. Interesting. She held his hand steady and put the scissors around the end of his pinky. She looked from face to face and then pressed down. It was a little tougher, but the end came off in a wash of blood and a yell. hmmm. She stepped to the last one, the girl had not stopped crying. Here we go. She grabbed her hand and put the blood covered scissors over the end of her pinky.

"Wait." She cried. "it was me, I'm sorry, please don't cut off my pinky."

Peach leaned down, "Shh, its okay. See that wasn't so hard." Peach shushed her. "I just wish you would have told me when I asked, we could have avoided all of this mess." Peach moved fast, jamming the scissors into the woman's throat. The blood sprayed as she pulled them free. She watched as the girl was bleeding out, lying on the floor. She motioned for her guy at the door.

"Go get ice for them, they can probably have those reattached if they hurry."

The three living workers got up, two of them holding their finger tip in their hands and followed the big man out of the door. Peach looked down at the slightly twitching body of her thief. She kicked it for good measure.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Everyone is getting back in the swing of things now, Smut ahead ;) The song for this one just gives me the giggles. Sometimes I think I'm worse than a 12 y/o boy. SMH**

* * *

_~Another trick to treat with candy apple dreams _

_Gonna rot her teeth cause I'm so sweet_

_One lick to rule them al__l_

_They crumble as they crawl_

_She loves me cause I like to give head like a zombie_

_Eat, eat, eat, til her insides are on me,_

_She loves me cause I give head like a zombie,_

_Eat, eat, eat and nobody's gonna stop me~_

_~Motionless in White~_

* * *

Peach had come home, feeling better than she felt when she left. The thief had been found out and punished appropriately and she had put a fear into the remaining employees that they would not forget any time soon. What started as a shitty day had turned around into a pleasant evening. She parked her car in the garage and made her way into the house.

It was quiet, only a few ambient lights were on. If her husband wasn't in the living room watching the news, then he would be upstairs. She checked her phone, it was late, the interrogation and clean up took longer than she would have liked.

She needed to clean up, she had dried blood on her skin and clothes. She made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom quietly as she could. The sight she saw was too much to keep her girly side at bay. She pulled her phone out and snapped a picture. On her bed was her husband, in slacks and a tank top. Lying on his chest, fast asleep and drooling slightly was their daughter.

The sight was beautiful, but it hurt her feelings sometimes how well her daughter took to her husband. It was true that she was only a few months old, but he could calm her down quicker than she could. Joker could make their daughter laugh so easily. It was plain to see the baby loved him. She knew he loved her, in his strange way. She would watch him when he had her, talking to her like she was another adult. He explained things as he done them, as if she could understand.

She sat her things down and reached to move their daughter into the crib Joker had insisted they needed in here for 'easier access'. She covered her daughter in a light blanket and turned to go into the restroom to clean up.

"Did you find your guy?" Joker asked. His voice echoed through the bathroom.

Peach ushered him into the restroom to keep from waking the baby. Once inside she closed the door and turned to face him.

"Yea, well, girl, but I took care of it."

"I bet you did." he eyed the dried blood on her clothes. "You know, _wife_. You do look so beautiful, covered in blood."

Peach eyed him. Was he trying to make a move? She frowned. She wasn't sure why the though scared her so much. She had been cleared by the doctor, completely back to normal and free to engage in any vigorous activity she wanted, but she was still scared. It had been way too long since she had any quality time with Joker.

He didn't make a move though. Peach undressed and moved to the shower, his eyes stayed on her but he stayed where he was. Now she just felt stupid, he would never push further than she wanted him to. She leaned out of the shower.

"Are you coming?" she laughed at how quickly he moved and undressed.

He moved into the slightly steam filled shower and slid the door closed. Peach was standing under the water, and Joker was getting her shampoo ready for her. He scrubbed her scalp and helped rinse it clean. She worked the conditioner through her hair as he started to wash her skin free from the blood. The slick feel of his calloused hands on her soapy skin reminded her of how mush she missed this. Over the last few weeks Joker had been flirting relentlessly with her, and she had been too worried to bother with any of it.

He was meticulous, not missing a spot. Peach was enjoying the attention. He pushed her under the water and let her rinse clean,then turned her around and moved himself under the water. He was much quicker washing himself clean. Peach was drying off when he finished and stepped out. She grabbed their clothes and dumped them in the work clothes hamper. Usually they were splattered with blood or chunks of God knows what.

They moved into the bedroom and climbed up into bed. Joker grabbed her and pulled her close, wrapping the blankets around them.

"You smell nice." he told her in a whisper, his face tucked behind her ear.

She turned and looked at him, "I would hope so, you washed me with your soap."

He kissed her mouth lightly. Then pulled back. "Mmm. Good enough to eat." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

He kissed down her neck, sliding his body down and over hers as he trailed kisses along the way. "The baby is sleeping." she whispered under the blankets at him.

"Then you better be quiet." he said against the skin of her belly.

She still felt self conscious, her body almost back to its old self, but her belly was still a touch softer than she liked. She forgot all about that as he nipped at the skin and soothed the bite with his hot tongue. She turned to bite the side of her pillow to hold back the sounds trying to get out.

Joker was thorough, kissing and licking all of the flesh he could get to, before he ever touched her core. But he found his way there and used his hands to open her up to him. It had been so long since he had gotten to touch her like this, he wanted to make it memorable.

He ran a flat broad tongue across her flesh, up to her sensitive bundle of nerves, flicking his tongue over it. He heard her moan into the pillow and took that as a good sign. He alternated, long slow strokes of his tongue to tight figure eights over her clit.

Her hand made its way into his hair, trying to hold him in place, but he wasn't having that. He continued the slow torture until her entire body was trembling, waiting for that final little push. He moved his lips over her clit and added suction to his movements and she screamed into the pillow.

He changed to soft caresses until she finally came down from her high. He kissed his way back up her body, biting on the softer parts of her flesh, reveling in the feel of her skin in his mouth. He sucked a small hickie instead of biting and leaving a mark.

He moved face to face with her and she kissed him. "What was that for?"

"I am trying to ease you back into the, uh, swing of things." He said letting her kiss him.

Peach bit his neck, he let out a hiss. Her hand moved between them and wrapped around his achingly hard dick. He almost growled as she moved her hand down the length of him and then back up.

"I'm trying to be careful with you but you aren't helping." his voice low.

She grinned wider and guiding him to her core. "I won't break." she said. Not 100% sure she believed it herself.

He pushed his hips forward, burying himself all the way, and she bit his shoulder to muffle the sound that left her involuntarily. He moved with a purpose. It had been over two months since he had felt this with her. He hadn't realized how badly he had missed the feel of her tight body wrapped around him. He tried to control himself but it was a lost cause. When Peach had hit her peak again, he nearly spilled inside her, but remembered their little bundle of joy sleeping across the room. He pulled out last minute and finished on her stomach. While not as satisfying, it was better than another kid right now.

He turned his body to lay next to her, grabbing his dirty shirt from the floor in front of the night stand to clean off his wife. He tossed it to the dirty clothes hamper and snuggled into the bed. Peach turned and wrapped herself around Joker and fell asleep quickly.

Joker lay there listening to her dainty snoring, his mind racing, oh nothing like a romp with the wife to get the brain kicked back into gear. He was still working on his final plan to punish Bruce Wayne.

He had just under a month to get things worked out and now that his wife was letting him fuck her again, he could clear his head out and get busy. His mind flashed back, he needed to make sure she wasn't getting pregnant anytime soon. He had a long list of things to do.

* * *

Bruce was in his normal session with Joan, she was asking him about the incident again. He let Lyra get to him, and all it had taken was a look. He thought he was better than that, but she had proven him wrong.

"Bruce, its just, I though we were past it, I had hoped you would be able to handle a 15 minute visit. You made it 3 and a half."

"It was just a surprise and I lost it. Believe me, I am more ashamed than you could imagine." he told her truthfully.

She looked at him, lines forming on her face as she decided his fate. "I believe you Bruce. I will not put this incident in your file, but I am going to get your blood work done, I want to make sure its not a chemical imbalance due to the meds."

Bruce nodded. He had no problem agreeing to whatever she wanted, he had a few weeks left and he would be out of this place. He had decided to leave Gotham for good. He would travel, maybe end up somewhere warm, a place that had never heard of Joker, or Batman.

"Let's get you to the nurses station to get that blood drawn and then you can head back to Ward B."

Bruce stood and walked to the door, knowing his escort was waiting on the other side. They didn't speak on the way to the infirmary, Bruce didn't mind. He had nothing to say.

The nice nurse who always looked at him with soft eyes came over with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, what can we do for you?"

The orderly spoke up handing the paper over to the nurse. "Med check blood work."

The nurse ushered Bruce inside and set him in the chair that held his arm up and out. Bruce watched as the girl grabbed the sealed kit for drawing blood. He was used to it by now. She puled on gloves and peeled the protective plastic apart and set out all of the items she would need.

She grabbed the tourniquet tying it tightly on his arm.

"You know the drill, cold, then pinch, then bandage." she smiled.

"I know." he agreed.

"Good." she felt for a vein and then reached for the small needle attached to the tubing. He watched as she punctured the vein on the first try. She grabbed the vials and started to fill them. After they were done. She pulled the small needle from him, holding a cotton ball in place. She placed a small beige bandage over it and smiled.

"All done."

Bruce nodded and got up to follow his escort back to Ward B. It bothered him that this had all become so routine to him. He woke when they told him, he showered, took his meds ate their shitty food. It was all surreal. The only thing that threw him off was the beatings. Until he learned differently, he would assume they were Joker's doing. He had decided a while ago, he could take the beatings, it was only physical pain, he had conditioned himself to endure that a long time ago.

The orderly walked him through the metal door and back into his area. Bruce decided to just go lay down. He made his way to his room and collapsed on the bed. He fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of her, Lyra. The girl was the main focus of a lot of his dreams, and he hated her for it.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: as we draw closer to the end of the story, I feel almost sad. I have the rest written out and am currently typing and editing. Its looking like it might be around 40 chapters. and I have a small epilogue chapter already typed up as well. A lot is happening, so enjoy!**

* * *

_~All we do is smite_

_For what we think is right_

_Sound of mind, bereft of sight_

_Denial taking human life~_

_~Marilyn Manson~_

* * *

Bruce was feeling better, he had 3 days left and then he would be free. The thought seemed almost foreign to him. Free of the medication they insisted he take. Free from the real nut jobs that he had to avoid. Most of all free from the guards who made it their mission in life to make his life hell. It was late, and he was waiting for the sleep meds to kick in. His mind idly wandering to what he would when he got out. Eat real food.

He was deep into planning his first meal outside of this shit hole, when his door slammed open. He was used to this by now, he didn't try to resist anymore. He let the guards kick the shit out of him, and when they tired out, he would be left alone for a few days.

He tensed his body, waiting for the first strike, figuring this was one of the last times so it would probably be one of the worst. The sharp pinch and sting in his neck had his heart racing. Panic flooded his body and he jumped up from his bed, ready to fight. Once his feet hit the floor, his legs gave out and the room spun. He tried to grab for the wall, but missed. He stumbled forward into the man standing by the door. He tried to fight the need to sleep but his eyes weighed a ton.

"Nighty night Batman." The man holding him said as he faded into unconsciousness.

The blare of an alarm woke Bruce. He cracked open his eyes, they felt as if they had been glued shut. He reached for his face, he was overwhelmed by the smell of pennies. He recognized it instantly. He forced his eyes open, looking around. A red light was flashing, giving the hall a horrific look.

Bruce tried to stand, but the floor was slick, causing him to fall onto his ass. He looked down, blood was everywhere. He groaned as he looked further down the hallway. There were two lumps that he could only assume were people. He looked to the shoes, One looked like a guard. The other either an orderly or a patient. He couldn't be sure in the light.

The doors at the end of the hall opened, a guard and several orderlies were pushing through the doorway.

The guard saw him and yelled. "Hands up. Do not move."

Bruce looked at the guard in confusion. Who else was in here? He head hung when he realized the guard with the taser was talking to him. He lifted his hands up in surrender, feeling his stomach drop.

His hands were covered in blood, some flaking, some still slightly tacky. His wrist had broken restraints that looked like they might have been zipties at one point. He tried to speak, but his mouth was dry, throat sore.

The guard tackled Bruce to the floor. He didn't resist, too stunned to do much else than comply. He did turn his head to the side to watch the orderly as he checked the two lumps, the guard was alive. Breath rushed from Bruce's lugs as the guard place a knee in his back. Relief flooded him despite that fact, he hadn't killed them. They pulled the guard onto a gurney, rolling him down the hall.

The guard had re-cuffed Bruce, pulling him to his feet. Bruce's eyes stayed glued to the other shadowed lump on the floor, the orderly continued to check for a pulse. Finally, he turned to the men coming back with another empty gurney and shook his head.

"This one's dead." he said.

Bruce was being pushed though he barely felt it. The guard shoved him and almost caused him to fall. He was coming back to reality when he turned to look at the dead man. His eyes caught something on the wall where he had been sitting when he woke up. His heart nearly stopped when he realized what had been painted on the wall in blood.

The orderly was staring at the wall as well. The red light flashing causing the symbol to disappear and reappear. A giant bat symbol dripped along the wall. Bruce didn't remember any of this. He tried to think back to what he could remember.

The guards, instead of attacking him tonight, they had drugged him. This had to be Joker's doings. Bruce was being pushed through the halls into a part of the hospital he had never been in. His feet made sticky footprints against the linoleum floor.

The guard stopped them in front of a door. He swiped a badge, then pushed the door open, shoving Bruce inside. The door closed making a loud click as it locked. After what seemed like just a few minutes, the door opened again and two GCPD officers came in followed by what looked like a lab technician.

"Mr. Wayne, we need to take your clothing to be processed and would appreciate you answer a few questions."

Bruce just nodded. The technician took pictures first, then scrapings from under Bruce's nails. They swabbed the blood and everything was bagged. They stripped him down placing the scrubs in plastic bags. They did give him clean Asylum issued scrubs, but hadn't allowed him to wash off the blood from his skin, it was starting to itch as it dried.

They sat him down at table with his hand cuffed to a loop in the middle.

"Mr. Wayne, would you like to tell us what happened?"

Bruce looked between the two men and new he couldn't tell him what he _thought_ was going on. Couldn't tell them that he thought Joker was somehow behind all of this.

"I have no idea."

The same cop laughed. "You telling me that you have no idea what happened? No idea how you ended up covered in blood?"

"Yes."

The answer seemed to infuriate the cop. He stood, "Fine we will be back, you just try and remember, because this doesn't look good for you."

Bruce ignored the men, eyes on his blood stained hands as they left the room. The guard stepped in and freed Bruce from the table and started walking him down the hall. They stopped in front a door with no window.

The guard waited as an orderly scanned his badge and the door opened. Bruce was pushed into a padded room. The guard unlocked his cuffs and left him standing inside. He looked around, the floor walls and ceiling were all padded, all white. There was no windows and no sink or toilet. He looked around the dark room, noticing no bed either. He sighed and laid down with his back to the wall.

He tried to sleep but it wouldn't work, his mind was trying to figure out what had happened. The door opened a few hours later. Bruce's bloodshot eyes fell on the face of a very disappointed Joan.

"Bruce, we need to talk now."

He groaned as he sat up on the floor, his whole body stiff from lack of movement. A guard helped pull him to his feet and cuffed him. He was escorted to a session room and locked to the table. Once the guard and orderly left, Joan spoke.

"Three days."

Bruce let his shoulders fall. He wished he could explain that her disappointment was nothing compared to his own.

"Bruce, what the hell happened."

He sucked in a large breath letting it leave his body again before he spoke. He was unsure how much he could trust his doctor. He was fairly certain that if he told her what he thought had happened, she would recommend him committed indefinitely. He felt like he needed to tell some one. Maybe he _had_ lost his mind.

"I was drugged. I woke up just before the guards barged into the hall."

"You have been fully acclimated to your medicine." she looked doubtfully at him.

"No, the guards, they stuck me in the neck with something. I woke up in the hallway."

Joan took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know, I feel like a large chunk of memory is just gone. I don't like it, trust me, but it is the truth."

"I hope you are right. They are pulling the surveillance tapes and going over the footage now."

Bruce let out a sigh. Relief flooded his entire body. Joker hadn't realized the funding from Wayne Enterprises had fixed the lax security system from Joker's days here."

"You understand that you will not be allowed back to your room until this has all been cleared up. I will have them take you to the showers to clean up, then you have to go back to solitary." she explained.

"I understand." he could live with the minor inconvenience.

After the cold shower and restroom break, he was back inside the padded cell. It was hard to tell how much time had actually passed. It seems like days had gone by when lunch was served. Bruce frowned but ate the cold sandwich, celery and carrot sticks, and his 1% milk. It was better than nothing.

It was sometime after that, but before any dinner had been served that Bruce was escorted to the restroom then back to the session room and cuffed to the table again. He waited for a few minutes when the guard opened the door. Bruce was surprised to see his lawyer walk through the door. The guard shut the door and his lawyer sat across from him.

"Mr Wayne, we have a problem."

His stomach churned causing bile to burn his throat. "What problem?"

"The hospital was forced to turn the footage over the GCPD, due to the nature of what they found."

Bruce was getting impatient. "Stop beating around the bush, what is it?"

The small woman cleared her throat and pulled a picture from the folder she had gripped in her hand. She slid the picture across to Bruce's side of the table. Bruce looked down at the picture. A still frame from a grainy surveillance system. But it couldn't be right, there was no way what he was see had happened. He looked up at his lawyer.

"What is this?"

She didn't speak, but slid him another picture. It looked like a different angle. Bruce felt his composure fracture. He felt, physically felt the small hold he had to hope crumble. He put his head down into his shackled hands and cried.

* * *

Joker was loving life. He had everything going, according to his opinion, perfectly. Peach was currently working on whatever it was she felt like taking care of today. He had the pleasure of watching her maim, stab, shoot, or just terrify whoever got on her bad side. She had bounced back from the weepy emotional creature that pregnancy had turned her into, back to her ruthless self. It made his cock half hard thinking about it.

The city was bustling with new criminals, the mob was out. Joker couldn't be happier. The new smaller gangs were fun. Gotham was churning out all kinds of weirdos. He was like a kid in a candy store.

His daughter was getting bigger, she looked like a carbon copy of his wife, but had his hair color. It was really strange to watch this human grow and change so quickly.

Peach had been worried about getting help with watching her while they worked, but Joker had decided that they would make one of the smaller storage rooms into a nursery of sorts. Problem solved. For when they were working out and about in the city, Red had a niece, that Joker had bought a large apartment for, in return she was their on call babysitter. It worked well for everyone. His little jellybean seemed to like the girl well enough.

Right now his Jellybean was in his lap as she chewed on her pacifier. Joker was watching the surveillance tape he had gotten form his guy. This was the most exciting thing he had watched in a while. This was the third time of seeing the masterpiece that he had orchestrated. He bounced his teething daughter on his knee as he waited for the best part.

Bruce was in a long hallway, his face contorted as he let out a feral scream. Joker had wished there was sound. He knew from before that the screams were beautiful as his toxin made its way into the bloodstream. Bruce froze as a man started to walk down the hall. Joker let out a whoop of excitement as Bruce tackled the man. He was so much bigger than the unsuspecting victim. The malnourished body of the patient no match for Bruce Wayne.

He watched with bright eyes as Bruce slammed the man's head into the floor repeatedly, the blood that escaped looked black on the footage.

Then, Bruce had done the unexpected, he reached his hands down into the blood, coating each hand. He stood and walked to the wall, smearing the blood across the white paint. He moved back to get more several times before he finished the beautiful bat he had painted on the wall.

A guard came into the hall and Bruce moved to attack. Joker watched them wrestle around, then the guard was knocked down. Bruce staggered to the wall where he had painted his masterpiece and collapsed.

The rest was boring, Joker hit the rewind button on the video. His guy had done such a good job. You couldn't see him inject Bruce with the antidote. Just the struggle and the collapse of Bruce. _Unfortunately_, Bruce was now immune to the toxin, but Joker figured it was a small price to pay for the big picture.

He texted his guy at Arkam.

~Good Job~

It looked like Bruce had lost his mind and escaped his room, killing a patient, attacking aguard, and then passing out in exhaustion.

He couldn't wait to show Peach.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Ok, I have the story finished. The chapters are typed but still need to be edited. There will be 39 chapters and an epilogue. So 40 all together.*sigh* **

* * *

_~What if all the world's inside of your head_

_Just creations of your own?_

_Your devils and your gods_

_All the living and the dead_

_And you're really all alone?_

_You can live in this illusion_

_You can choose to believe_

_You keep looking but you can't find the woods_

_While you're hiding in the trees~_

_~Nine Inch Nails~ _

* * *

Bruce had accepted his punishment, they offered to let him watch the video, he declined. His lawyer had watched it, confirming with very little sympathy, that he had murdered a man in some kind of psychotic break. Bruce hated himself for it. He never thought he was someone who could be capable of murder.

He had met with Joan. She had watched the tape. She told Bruce that he had been absolutely crazed. Bruce took her judgment and in no uncertain terms told her to save the sympathy for the dead man. He couldn't tell her that he still believed that Joker had somehow had a hand in this, so he kept it all to himself.

With the video and Bruce not fighting the new Manslaughter charge, his day in court had come quickly. Within a week, they had met with the judge and he plead guilty. The judge said he had to meet with Bruce's doctors and determine his sentencing.

He was moved out of Ward B and into the violent offender ward. It was 23 hour lock down. He had 1 hour of time per day for outside recreation time, with no contact with other people. He ate in his cell, and was allowed to shower twice during the week and one day on the weekend. It was miserable, but Bruce felt like it was the least of what he deserved.

* * *

Joker had been in a great mood. His wife seemed happy, she had gotten some revenge on Bruce. Poor Bruce was broken so badly, waiting to find out his fate from the justice system he fought so hard for. Joker was sure he wouldn't get any plea deals this time. Once Bruce was sentenced, Joker could finish the last phase of his plan.

Joker's great mood had extended to the men in front of him. He currently sat at the table in the back of a laundry mat. It was hot, he could feel the sweat moving down his spine. What kind of person held meetings, in August, inside a steamy building with no AC?

He watched the three men talk in hushed voices, he had given them a choice and was waiting patiently for them to decide. The only reason he was giving them any consideration was thanks to his wonderful mood, but that would only last so long in this sweltering heat.

"Boys, do we have an answer?" his voice made all three turn to look at him.

The men looked at each other, then all three turned to face Joker. "Mr. Joker, we accept." The guy on the far right said.

"Wonderful," was all he said as he stood and walked to the exit.

The Gotham summer temperature felt remarkable cooler than that damn building. He moved to his car and started the engine, blasting the AC. He pulled his phone and called Ace.

"Get someone too burn it to the ground."

"Meeting not go well?" Ace asked.

"Oh, they accepted my offer, _but_." He paused. "They took too long to decide, having me literally sweating in my seat. This will be an incentive to decide quicker next time."

Ace chuckled, "Anything else?"

Joker thought about it for a second. "No." and hung up the phone.

He had a fun idea floating around in his head. He texted his wife.

~You busy~

~No, at the funhouse~

~where's the kid?~

~with Alicia~

It took Joker a second to place the name. Alicia was Red's niece.

~meet me at our old place~

~see you soon~

Joker moved to put the phone in his pocket and drove towards the narrows.

* * *

Peach was excited, she had been bored out of her mind at the Funhouse, she had watched the video of Bruce repeatedly. Her favorite part? His emotional breakdown with the lawyer. Joker's texts had been a pleasant distraction. She grabbed her things and headed to her car. She liked when her husband initiated little rendezvous for them.

After deciding she wanted to start having sex regularly again, she had gone straight to her doctor and gotten the birth control implant. Nothing to remember, and was good for years. She loved her daughter, but she was pretty sure she didn't want anymore kids. Her doctor told her she was too young to get her tubes tied. He insisted that she might change her mind in the future, blah, blah, blah. She didn't think she would, but she just agreed to the implant. The doctor told her to use other protection until the medicine got in her system fully.

She was free and clear as of yesterday. She was speeding through the city, heading to the old apartment. Mid day was surprisingly free of heavy traffic. Within 20 minutes, she was pulling into the back of the apartment building. She smiled when she saw Joker's car already parked.

She felt the excitement building in her gut. She opened the back door slowly, surprised he had left it unlocked. She slid inside and waited. There was no sound, and it was dark. She closed the door behind herself and moved further into the building.

It was dark, small streams of light came from between the boards on the windows. She checked the rooms on the first floor. They were empty, and surprisingly clean. She moved to the stairs, purposely avoiding the fourth step, knowing it always made a sound.

She stepped on to the landing and looked around. Still not seeing any signs of her husband, she moved to the first apartment. She froze when she heard a small noise from her old apartment. Her husband wanted to play. She stifled the giggle that wanted to come up.

She reached into her back pocket and grabbed the small pocket knife she always kept on her. She opened the blade slowly, trying to avoid the sound caused by the lock engaging. The very faint click sounded like a bomb in the quiet hall. She held the knife in her hand and moved towards the last door. It was open, she was sure he was in there. She moved to the corner, peeking into the apartment.

A hand grabbed her across the waist. She couldn't jab his arm with her knife without possibly stabbing herself. She saw him crouched down and grabbed a hand full of his hair. Her husband let out a growl and moved quickly. He lunged forward and wrapped his other arm around her knees. He lifted her up and pulled her into the apartment.

She dropped her knife. The clatter echoed through the room. She pouted as he placed her up on the counter. He grabbed her wrists and held her arms to her sides.

"What were you going to do with that?" he asked motioning to the knife.

She couldn't tell if he was amused. "Hand it to me and find out."

His bark of laughter startled her. She smiled, he was in a good mood. His voice turned serious. "So tempting."

She smiled again, trying to tug her hands free. He pulled her down from the counter and pulled her over to the kitchen table. Her ass bumped the edge and she fell back. His hands on her wrists kept her from hitting her head on the table top.

He leaned over her and slid her shirt up off of her belly. His mouth moved along her skin, sucking and biting the soft flesh. She reached her shirt hem and pulled it over her head. The cold of the table top caused her to gasp. Joker laughed above her. His mouth moving to the small amount of breast that peeked over the top of her bra.

He pulled the cups down and attacked her nipples. Her breasts had stopped making breast milk, but they were still extremely sensitive. Joker took his time turning the flesh red with his attentions. He moved, taking his shirt off and tossing it behind him. He returned his attention to her, undoing the button and unzipping her jeans.

He tugged them down her legs, pulling her shoes off as he tugged at the fabric. Peach hissed as the cold table touched her warm skin again. Joker undid his own pants letting them fall. He leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She realized he was going to pick her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

His hands held her ass, groping the flesh as he walked them to the bedroom. Peach took the opportunity to attack his neck with bites and licks. Peach felt the soft bed touch the back of her thighs, his hands left her ass and moved up her back, he removed her bra, loving the feel of being skin to skin with her.

He pushed her back, watching her bounce on the mattress. He grabbed her left foot, removing the sock she wore. He placed a kiss on the arch of her foot, then put her foot on his shoulder. He repeated the process with her right foot. Peach watched as he ran his calloused fingers along her legs, and up the smooth skin on her calves.

He reached her thighs and couldn't help but touch the faded scar that had brought this creature into his life. His hands moved to her panties, hooking the sides and slowly pulling them off of her, sliding them down her legs and off completely.

He looked at her, her skin beautiful, lightly littered with small scars. Her hair was around her head in a halo of curls. He moved forward, ridding himself of his boxers and climbing onto the bed with his wife.

He kissed her, a hard, harsh push of lips. He deepened the kiss, as he palmed her breasts again. She made the most delicious sounds and he touched her. He couldn't wait, he moved onto his back, rolling them both over.

Peach let out a laugh, then reached between them and guided him into her. She liked this, she liked the way he looked at her when she was on top and in charge. She liked the power she had over the most dangerous man in Gotham.

Joker watched her move, watched her bounce and twist her hips. He watched where their bodies connected as she moved. His hand moved to grip her bouncing tits. The warm flesh so soft and fitting perfectly in his hands. He let his hands slide down to her sides, feeling the muscles in her abdomen move as she pushed them both closer to completion.

Peach was so close, she could feel her body tightening ready to explode. It hit her, she started to tremble and leaned forward. Joker palmed one breast as it pushed into his sights, and pulled the other into his mouth. She gasped at the sensation.

Joker released her and flipped them, he was moving frantically, her body soft and warm and felt go good. He was about to come and moved to pull free of her. She wrapped her ankles around his waist.

"It's safe, just fuck me." she said breathlessly.

He did, he could hear nothing but his own heart beat and the sound of skin slapping against skin. She reached between them and started to rub circles on her clit. Joker watched as she touched herself while he moved inside her. He liked being able to loose himself to the feeling rushing through him, he lost it when she moaned her release. He felt lightheaded as he came deep inside her willing body.

"You minx." he growled and laughed as he collapsed over her.

She touched his skin, fingers tracing the many deep scars they found. He let her touch him like this from time to time. She took every chance she got.

"I love you." she said against his shoulder.

He kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Yea, yea me too." he said then rolled to lay next to her.

Peach just smiled, she knew he'd eventually say it outloud.


	36. Chapter 36

_~You better watch out_

_If you don't know whats going on around you_

_You better think twice_

_Before you fly off the handle and lose it_

_You better join us_

_Before you get lost in the shuffle_

_You better rise against_

_The demons that are gonna try and hold you down~_

_~Papa Roach~_

* * *

Eight years. Bruce looked at his doctor in disbelief.

"The judge wanted to make an example of you. You were given an amazing plea deal, and now this happened. You have to finish the remainder of the 6 months plus the eight years here at Arkham. If, once all time has been served, you get a clear bill of health, you may be able to leave here and get on with your life."

Bruce rubbed his face. He knew he deserved to do his time. He _did_ kill the man.

"It's fine. I'm fine." he assured his lawyer.

"Call me if you need anything."

He watched her go, no doubt she hated him. To be completely honest, he wasn't that fond of her either. The guard came to escort him back to his cell. At least he had gotten out of the padded cell. He was in the violent offender ward on the 3rd floor.

As they got closer to his room, he watched the walls get grimy and stained by time. He hated this place, but he kept the opinion to himself. He didn't look anyone in the yes, literally kept his head down and stayed to himself. With no real reason to leave his cell, he just took each day as it came.

The guards hadn't started the beatings back yet, but he stayed ready, just in case.

* * *

Eight years. Peach was happy-ish. Knowing that Bruce had gotten the maximum time he could get for what he did, felt like a victory. She wasn't sure what else her husband had planned, and she wasn't sure if she even felt up to it.

She smiled to herself as she waited to take Kayla in for her check up. The news station moved onto the next big story in Gotham. Peach lost interest quickly.

"Napier?" the nurse spoke.

Peach got up and carried her daughter into the doorway. They were put in a small room. Peach watched as the nurse weighed and measured her baby. She put notes on a paper on the clipboard she held.

The doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Peach said watching the lady leave the room.

She held Kayla, looking at her baby. She watched as her daughter chewed her fat little fist, drool falling from her mouth in thick strings.

Peach grabbed the small burp cloth to clean the drool from her mouth. Her daughter attacked the rag. Peach laughed as she chewed the cloth. There was a small knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Napier, how are things?" The plump woman asked.

"No complaints."

"May I?" she reached for the baby.

Peach handed her daughter over and watched as the doctor pulled her daughter's onesie off and checked her head to toe. The entire check up only lasted a few minutes. The doctor asking a few questions about Kayla's eating habits and if she slept well.

She redressed her and then handed her back to Peach. The Doctor grabbed the folder and made a few notes on it.

"Everything looks good. She's a bit below average on her length, but seeing she was born slightly early, it's nothing to worry about. Did you have any questions?"

Peach thought for a second, "No, I don't think so."

"Wonderful, the nurse will come in and give her her vaccinations. We will see her back in a month to check her growth."

Peach nodded. The doctor left and they waited on the nurse. Peach was nervous. Vaccinations did not sound fun. The knock sounded on the door and in came the nurse from before. She had bandages and syringes. Peach laid her daughter on the exam bed and watched the nurse get everything ready.

Peach's nails dug into her palms as she watched the nurse man handle her baby. The urge to kick the shit out of this woman was there. Kayla was screaming, big fat tears running down her face. The nurse finished, dumping the used needles in the bio-hazard bin and left her to soothe her baby.

Peach held it together, getting the next appointment scheduled and made her was all the way back to her car. She buckled Kayla into the car seat, then got into the drivers seat. She refused to cry, holding the tidal wave of rage and hurt that was rolling inside.

She got to her house and put the now thankfully sleeping baby in the bassinet they kept downstairs. Peach tucked her into the small bed and turned, towards the back door. She walked the small way back to the guest house, counting the steps as she did. 45 steps, she moved inside and shut the door and turned to the room. She grabbed the lamp that sat by the door, throwing it as hard as she could. It hit the wall and shattered into small pieces.

It felt good. She looked for something else. She slowly began to destroy the furnishing in the small house.

* * *

Eight beautiful years. Joker was so happy. He couldn't wait to see if Peach had heard the good news. He was just getting home, only to find the baby screaming in the bassinet. He moved to pick it up and started down the check list. He changed her diaper and made a bottle. He fed her as he searched the house for his wife. Standing back in the living room, he was burping the baby when he noticed the lights on in the guest house.

He looked at the baby, thankfully back asleep, drooling on his shoulder. He put her back in the bassinet, making sure she was tucked in and headed towards the guest house. The door was slightly open, the dogs were sitting in the threshold watching. He stepped over the mutts and into the demolished guest house.

Joker stood in the doorway, Peach had destroyed the interior of the house, the furniture broken, there were various holes in the wall, all the lamps and knickknacks shattered into unrecognizable pieces. They rarely used the house, but he was worried about what had pushed her to the point to destroy their own property.

She was standing now, her back to him. Joker could see her taking deep breaths. Her hands were bleeding slightly.

"Finished?" he asked.

Her shoulders tensed at the sound of his voice. She turned slowly. Joker stepped into the room, glass crunching under his shoes. He walked over to her, ducking his head down to look directly at her.

"Bad day?"

Her tears started immediately. Fuck, he hated when she cried. She attached herself to him, her sobbing muffled by his clothing. He patted her back, looking around the room. She had to have been at this for hours. He pulled her arms up and around his neck. He gripped her under her ass and lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face into his neck. The smell of sweat and coconut filled his senses. It reminded him of sex. He pushed that thought away and moved them out of the broken guest house and back into the main house.

He didn't hear the baby, so he took her straight up to their bathroom. By the time he got to the top of the stairs, she had stopped crying completely. He moved into their bathroom and set her on the counter top. He started to gather up his supplies, laying them out next to her.

He grabbed her hand and a rag and began to clean the blood from her skin. He needed to see how bad the damage was before he could fix her. Once he could see the damage, which wasn't too bad, he grabbed the glue.

The small cuts he super glued closed and lightly blew on them until the glue dried. The rest were superficial scrapes. He had made sure to work slowly, giving her time to calm down from whatever had cause that tantrum.

He put all of his supplies up and rung the rag out. Once completely finished, he walked back to where she was and stood between her knees. He looked at her, eyes red and slightly puffy from the crying. The tip of her nose slightly red, and lips swollen. She was beautiful.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded her head. Joker smiled and grabbed a clean rag. He wet it with cool water and wiped her face clean of the tears that were drying on her cheeks.

"Did you want to tell me about the guest house?" he tossed the rag next to the blood stained one.

Her voice was raspy as she spoke. "It's stupid."

"Yea well, let's hear it anyway."

"I took Kayla to the doctor today."

Joker felt a rush of panic, was his Jellybean sick?

"Routine check up." she added.

Joker nodded in relief and urged her to continue as he removed her shoes. He loosened the laces and tugged her feet free.

"They said everything is fine."

Joker felt confused, "That's... Good?" he asked as he started on her other shoe.

She let out a huge sigh. "Yeah, but then I had to watch as a nurse tortured her. They gave her two shots in each leg. She screamed and I couldn't help her." The tears filled her eyes, but didn't fall.

"That's all?" Joker laughed.

Peach glared at him, then started to slap at him. He let her, Rage and anger, no matter how uncalled for, were better than the tears. He let her get a few hits in before he grabbed her wrists. He gave a hard tug and she was leaning against him. He kissed her, enjoying the swollen lips.

Before things could go too far, he pulled away and grabbed her shoes. He left her there on the counter and walked out of the bathroom with her shoes in his hands. He tossed them by the hamper and kicked off his own shoes.

He pulled off his jacket and stripped down to just his slacks and tank top. It had been a long day. Peach came up behind him.

"Are you mad?"

He turned to look at her. "No."

A cry tore through the air and Peach looked like she was about to faint. "I forgot about the baby. It been like four hours since I've been home."

"Relax she's fine, I took care of her when I got here."

Joker turned and walked down the stairs, heading for the bassinet. He picked her up and she stopped crying immediately.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Kids go through this stuff." he bounced her a bit and walked to the kitchen. He tossed Peach a bottle of infant Tylenol and waited for her to get the right dosage out. "She will be cranky for a few days, but she's fine."

He grinned at his wife as the baby cooed at him. See, parenting is easy. He gave the baby her pacifier and watched as she chewed on it.

"You hear about Brucey Boy?

Peach nodded. She didn't want to tell Joker she didn't care anymore, He seemed to be having fun.

"I think we should let him know how much we appreciate him." he said.

Peach looked at him with confusion all over his face

"We can talk about it tomorrow, it will take a bit of time to get ready anyway." Joker looked down at his little Jellybean. She had spit out the pacifier and was now gnawing on his pinky finger. "It's getting teeth." he said.

Peach grinned as she rolled her eyes, "Looks like it."

Joker was starving. "Let's order in."

Peach smiled and called in to the only pace that delivered out in their neighbor hood. It probably helped that they tipped generously. An hour later, they had pigged out on pizza. Joker must have been more tired than he thought. He had fallen asleep on the couch, Peach snuggled into his side and his Jellybean asleep against his chest.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Y'all, I don't know what was going on in this chapter, I wrote it one way, then started to type it up and the ENTIRE flashback scene just basically typed itself. My brain is all kinds of fucked up. Sorry in advance. Warning, violence Pretty dark Joker and a fucked up smutty flashback. I don't know, don't ask.**

* * *

_~And a word to the wise,_

_When the fire dies, _

_You'll think it's over,_

_But it's just begun~_

_~Avenged Sevenfold~_

* * *

Joker was furious, he liked very few people. He liked his wife, he liked Ace, His daughter was growing on him. Red had proven his worth and was tolerable. Over the years there had been a few, come and gone. He could barely remember their faces anymore. Just ghosts that haunted him from time to time.

There had been people who he was personally removing, well no not people. One person, Bruce Wayne, that had moved to the bad list. But that did not give anyone the right to _hurt_ him. Especially when Joker had specifically let them all know that Bruce's pain was spoken for.

When his contact at Arkham had informed him that one of the more violent inmates had attacked Bruce, Joker had nearly sent word to blow the building sky high.

He had thankfully calmed down, and was now deciding what to do. Bruce would be physically fine, a few bumps and bruises, a small puncture wound from a handmade shiv. Joker was almost positive that he had inflicted more serious injuries on Bruce during their many spats.

It was the fact that he could not let the infraction slide. The man had acted out, after Joker had called Bruce off limits. The man was untouchable unless Joker himself said otherwise. Ace and Red pulled into the driveway. Joker put out the cigarette he had been enjoying and said goodbye to the dogs.

Peach and the baby were inside, sleeping. He climbed into the car and Ace sped off, it was going to be a fun night. He looked around the car and frowned.

"You brought what I asked for?"

Red answered, "In the trunk."

"Good, let's get to Arkham."

The ride was relatively quiet. The sound of the road a calming sound. They were almost there and Joker was feeling relaxed.

"Red, you got a smoke?"

The man tossed back the hard pack of cigarettes and Joker grabbed one. He tossed them back and pulled his lighter from his pocket. Joker cracked the window and enjoyed the nicotine that flowed through him.

Joker was texting his guy at Arkham. They already had the guy who had attacked Bruce pulled from his room and tucked away nice and neat in a small shed behind the long abandoned green house. The place had been a small getaway when Joker had been allowed outside time, the wood slightly rotted and tools rusty. The place smelled like mold and damp earth.

Arkham held good and bad memories for Joker. It was also a good place to recruit good men. He found himself thinking back to his first visit. He had regular beating, just like Bruce. Before the doctors had decided he was way too much of a danger to others, he was even allowed to wander around. That's how he had found the shack, oh the memories there were _funny_.

_What seemed like a lifetime ago, before his first escape from the place, he had a nurse who thought she was woman enough to handle him. She was out of bounds, demanding things from him she ended up not being able to handle. She had followed him there, she thought a few soft caresses and nice words would let her get close and use him. She had left the shed, brought back to the reality she deserved._

_He had let her take the lead, she thought tugging his hair and scratching his skin was the kind of thing he liked. The soft scratches didn't even leave a mark. He let her get comfortable, feel like she was in charge of their little tryst._

_She tugged his clothes off, the thin scrubs moved easily. Her hands touched along his chest and stomach, the contact unwanted. She was careful to avoid his scars. He watched her, the satisfaction of 'taming' the Joker glowing in her eyes. Not even close. When she stood to take off her own light pink scrubs, he made his move._

_He reached forward, pulling her top so hard that the neckline tore slightly. Her eyes got big, probably just starting to realize she was in trouble. Too late now. He grabbed her hair, conveniently pulled back in a high ponytail, and turned her, pressing her chest down over the small wooden table built into the wall._

_He put his forearm across her shoulders holding her to the table. She started to protest, that wouldn't do. She wanted the Joker, she would have the Joker. He leaned forward._

_"Now now, be a good slu-_t _and take what you asked for."_

_She started to cry, Joker tugged down the pants she wore and tugged hard enough on the small lacy panties, that they tore, pulling a small whimper from the girl. He balled them and moved to stuff them in her mouth._

_"That's better."_

_She was trembling, Joker didn't stop, she had been after this for weeks and he wanted it over. He would make sure she would never be the same after this encounter. He didn't wait for her to get aroused, he pushed into her dry, causing her to cry out, thankfully muffled by the gag._

_Every move he made pushed her harder into the wood, she would probably have splinters when he was finished. He bit along her skin, hard enough to leave an impression of his teeth, but didn't draw blood. He didn't know this woman, she might be fucking all the inmates here. She was crying now, big fat tears that urged Joker on. He reached for her hair, tugging her head back roughly, giving himself a better view of her face. The pain etched there was beautiful. Pity he couldn't enjoy it fully._

_She was pressing back, starting to enjoy this, that wouldn't work. This was a punishment. This was for him, not her. He had a great idea. He pulled out of her and tugged her by the hair, pushing her onto the ground. The dirt and grass, wet and slightly squishy under them._

_He moved quickly, putting her on all fours. She kept her ass in the air, waiting for him to continue. Nope, that wouldn't do. He knelt behind her pushing her shoulders to the ground, making sure her face was in the grass._

_He ran his dick along her wet cunt, smearing her slick over it. She was wiggling now, waiting. He pulled her ass cheeks apart, and spat on her small pink rosette. Sliding his thumb inside her ass in a quick movement. She jumped, trying to pull back slightly. His free hand slapped her ass hard._

_"Don't fucking move." he said, his voice a low growl._

_She froze. He kept his thumb inside the dry heat of her ass, then without warning pushed his dick inside as well. As he surged forward, she let out a muffled scream her body pushing back against his intrusion. It seemed to help him slide in deeper. She was a sobbing mess as he moved, not caring if she was ready. This was for him. Not her._

_He fucked her while the tears and sobs mixed in with the dirt. He spilled himself deep inside her ass, pulling out as soon as he'd finished. She let herself fall to the side, still weeping. He grabbed her ruined top and cleaned himself off. Once he had been righted and was ready to walk out, he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the temple._

_She flinched away from the soft gesture. He laughed, leaving her there to gather herself. He had spent the rest of the day waiting for the guards to come after him. Waited to be carted off to solitary and beaten by whomever felt they had the right. But it never came. She hadn't told on him, but she also didn't flirt with him again. The small glances had stopped and Joker couldn't have been more pleased._

The car had stopped, Ace's voice pulling Joker out of his musings. He wasn't sure why he'd been thinking about that incident. He assumed it was nostalgia for the shack. It felt strange to think about fucking another woman, even if was years ago, before he'd even met his wife. He shook the feeling as he got out of the car.

They were parked off of the road, outside the gates to the asylum. They, unfortunately, couldn't just drive into the parking lot and make their way to the greenhouse. They would have to trek around the outside of the gate and make their way towards the back of the property.

It was a brisk walk, they easily cut through the fence and made their way inside. They were almost directly behind the dilapidated shed. Joker could hear muffled screams from inside. The itch to get inside and teach this man a lesson was consuming him.

He moved to the front door and swung it open. There was a singular chair directly in the center of the small shack, the man was tied around the chest to the back of the chair. His arms and legs tied to the it as well.

He was gagged. Joker almost chuckled at the sight, the last person he had gagged in here fresh on his mind. The man had the start of a nice shiner, but seemed relatively unharmed. Good.

The man stilled when Joker had stepped in, The guards he had paid, were nice enough to leave a battery powered light on the built in table along the back wall. Joker turned it on and the small building was flooded with light. The man started to try to talk, the gag keeping it all muffled.

"Shhh. Hush. We are going to have a nice little _chat_." Joker shushed him.

The man quieted down.

"I'm gonna take this off, and if you start yelling, I will cut out your tongue and make you eat it. Understand?"

The man nodded vigorously.

This was going splendidly. Joker nodded to Red and leaned forward to cut the fabric free of the mans mouth. Red set the duffel bag next to the light. The man's eyes moved from Joker to Red, from Red to Ace, and then back to Joker.

"Do you know why you are here?" Joker asked, twirling his knife between his fingers.

"No."

Joker frowned. "You, uh, broke one of my only rules."

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to, Mr. Joker. I would never."

Joker held up his hand. He hated groveling.

"But you _did_. Do you know which rule you broke? Keep in mind I don't have many."

The man shook his head no.

"Mmm. Well, you touched my things. You played with one of my toys when I said it was off limits."

Joker put his hand out to Red. The man watched as Red placed a ball peen hammer in Joker's hand. Joker let his hand flex over the handle, the fun was about to begin. Without another work Joker smashed the hammer down onto the mans right hand. The crunch was audible and blood flowed from the pressure cuts that ruptured on his skin.

The man screamed, Joker pushed the cut fabric back into the man's mouth. He raised the hammer and stuck again, this time hitting the fingers that had been splayed out in pain. The man's eyes rolled back in his head. That was not happening.

Joker slapped the man lightly on the cheek. "Come back, no checking out early."

The man had snot rolling down his face. Once the crying had calmed down, Joker pulled the gag out.

"Now when I saw you touched one of my toys, do you know what I am taking about?"

The man looked scared to answer. Joker sighed, moving to put the gag back in his mouth.

"No, no please I don't know, I'm sorry."

Joker looked at him. He seemed to genuinely not know. He sighed again. "Wayne."

The man looked confused for a second, then his eyes got wide.

"Mr. Joker. That. I didn't. It was, Wayne killed my friend. I didn't know."

Joker stood there, thinking about the entire situation. The man was probably telling the truth. But a message had to be sent.

"I can appreciate the sentiment, but I can't let people break the rules. If you break one, what will keep others from following suit? You understand, right?"

The man started to cry again, Joker put the gag back in the man's mouth. Joker handed the hammer back to Red and reached for his knife again. He studied the man for a second, then stabbed him in the same spot Bruce had been stuck.

Joker made sure the knife went deep, moving it side to side to ensure the internal bleeding. The man moaned as Joker removed the blade, giving it a small twist to cause a bit more damage. He wanted this to be a poetic gesture to get Bruce's forgiveness.

He stepped back, watching the blood flow thick and dark from the wound. The man was crying, around the gag.

"Now, I consider us even."

Joker back away and started to wipe the blood from the knife. The plan was to let the man bleed out, Joker waited as Red gathered things and heading to the doorway to stand with Ace. Joker was getting antsy.

"Oh, the anticipation is _killing_ me." He pulled his gun and shot the man in the chest, patience was overrated. Joker pulled the gag from the man's face and reached into his pockets for the greasepaint. Once the man's face looked good enough, Joker sliced the smile just a touch bigger.

He stood back and looked at the perfection. Bruce would have no choice but to accept the apology for Joker's lack of control on the inmate population.

"Lets go boys." they headed back to the fence and out into the woods. The walk back seemed quicker. Joker got into the back seat and texted his guy inside.

~all done, put him in his cell~

He tucked the phone away. Once Ace and Red were back in the car, Joker slapped the men on the shoulders.

"Let's get some food. I'm starving."

* * *

Bruce had finally been released from the infirmary. Thankfully, the attacker had missed any vital organs. It was just a painful slash of skin and muscle. He got to spend 48 hours with his arms and legs fastened to a hospital bed 'healing'. He didn't fight it, he probably deserved every bit of what had happened. He was a murderer.

He pushed away his breakfast tray, back through the slot on the door, having only picked at the food. No amount of medication could make that food appealing. He moved to the small metal mirror that was bolted to the wall. He had had worse injuries, but the dull throb helped to push back the numbness of the medication he was on.

He looked at his face in the mirror, he looked awful. He carefully leaned down to splash water on his face. He winced as he straightened. The stitches pulling painfully. An orderly knocked on his door.

"Dr. Leland wants to see you." he held the cuffs up for Bruce to see.

He let the man secure the cuffs on him. Once his wrists were secured to his waist, he was directed to her office. His mind was on what she could possible have to tell him. They pushed him onto a therapy room, and cuffed his hands to the table, leaving him to wait. It didn't take long.

Joan walked in, sitting at the table.

"Bruce, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, what's the reason for this special session?" he asked.

She set a thin folder on the table. She readjusted herself in her seat.

"We had an incident last night."

Bruce was curious, he knew he wasn't involved, he was heavily sedated and strapped to a bed in the infirmary. He still was worried, in his heart he still knew that Joker was behind all of this. He just didn't know what Joker was up to. Bruce sat there as Joan opened the folder.

"Did you know the man who attacked you?"

"No, he mentioned he was a friend of the man I..." he trailed off, ashamed he still couldn't say it out loud.

"That's what I thought. He was found this morning, by the breakfast crew."

She slid the folder over to him. He noticed the paint first. His eyes locked on the red, painted and torn smile. Finally he was able to tear them away, he noticed the other details. The man had been stabbed the same general area the man had stabbed Bruce.

The blood still stuck to the man's skin. His eyes focused on the gun shot wound. He felt the confusion bubbling in his mind. The man's hand was a mangled mess. Had Joker done this for him? Was this a warning, or some sort of strange gift?

No, he shut down the Batman part of his brain. He had sworn off the Joker, this was not his problem. He forced his eyes back to Joan. He took a deep breath, and stayed silent.

"Security and the police believe that The Joker was behind this somehow."

Bruce forced himself not to react. "What does this have to do with me?" he asked, proud his voice was steady.

Joan frowned, "They asked me to ask you if you know anything about this? To see if you wanted to talk to the detectives."

His brain screamed YES. "No."

Joan raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I will relay the message. The orderly will take you back."

Bruce stole one last glance at the picture before Joan snatched it from the table. Bruce waited until he had been moved back to his cell before he let his mind start to wonder about the possibilities. He debated with himself. Was this a threat? Was Joker letting him know he could be gotten to? Or, worst of all was this some sick kind of love letter? A peace offering?

He had been pacing so long, he was startled when the lunch tray was pushed into his cell. He ate, not tasting any of it, his mind was full of nothing but thoughts on Joker and what he could possibly be up to.

Since he wasn't allowed to go outside during his one hour rec time, he got taken to the 'library'.

It was a small room with a single bookcase full of books. All paperback, pages torn and missing, and some magazines, the pages sticky with who knows what. This was hardly what he would call a library, but it was better than nothing.

He chuckled as he found a tattered copy of _ The Count of Monte Cristo. _He chose that one to take back with him. He had read it once when he was in high school. He spent his afternoon reading. His dinner arrived, he picked it up and moved to the small table that was bolted to the wall. He set it down and frowned when he noticed a small card under the carton of milk.

It was a Joker card staring at him. The hand written note caused Bruce's confusion to get worse.

_~Get Well Soon~_


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: This Saturday is my birthday and I plan on being drunk most of the weekend, thus making me pretty hungover on Monday, I am posting this now since my weekend will start tomorrow. Enjoy the early chapter and If I recover I will probably post another next week :) Now down to business... This chapter was strange to write, Joker is having to come to terms with his constant changing emotions about his wife. He's really trying to find that middle ground. Let's see how it plays out.**

* * *

_~I want to hurt you,_

_I don't deserve you,_

_Unlace your body,_

_I want total control~_

_~Motionless in White~_

* * *

Today was the day, things were ready. Joker had broken Bruce down to his most basic self. Helpless, hopeless, just like the rest of Gotham. Joker had been working hard to get all things lined up properly, and finally, it was time.

It took a lot to get Joker going, the same way he did before. His apathy for most people had grown over these last few years. It seemed, that dealing with Bruce brought back that rush he used to get. Knowing that today was the big day, the day they would put all of this behind them, had his body on edge.

He had hours to go before they would be able to do anything and he needed to relax. Peach was dropping the little Jellybean off at the sitters, and would be back soon. His fingertips were tingling in anticipation. He really, really needed to relax.

He decided to fall back on his old cure for the electric currents that shot through his limbs. He dug for the wooden box that he kept in his nightstand. He found it easily and sat on the bed rolling a joint. This was the only medicine he trusted. Grown from the earth not synthesized in a lab.

He put the box back into the drawer and stepped out onto the balcony. Peach had thoughtfully started to keep a chair out here for when he needed time. He set down on the chair, thankful of the over hang of the roof keeping the small space in shadow.

The sun was bright, keeping the day warm. He sat there, looking around. He could almost laugh at the position he found himself. When had this happened? He could remember back when he first started his quest to awaken Gotham. To bring chaos to the uptight city.

Now he was holed up in this posh house, full of shit he didn't want or need. He had gotten these things for _her_. Most of what he did now a days was for _her_. Some days he wondered if he should just leave, just vanish again. But know he had his Jellybean. She was fun, she kept things interesting. He couldn't leave her, ever, she was part of him.

He lit the joint, taking a long drag of it into his lungs. The burn feeling good, bringing him closer to relaxation. He let the smoke out and leaned back in the chair. He took another. The burn lessening after each hit. He felt his muscles relax, his mind had quieted after a while. The joint was half gone when Peach stepped through the door.

He hadn't seen her car pull in. He hadn't heard her. He was getting soft, too comfortable here. The entire thing screamed for him to leave. Her soft voice stopped the thoughts in their tracks.

"Kayla's good until morning, what's the plan?"

He motioned for her to sit on his lap. He watched as she sat and pulled the other half of the joint out of his hand. She smoked and he watched her. His mind wandered to the thoughts he had been having before. She was too important for him to leave. He was being foolish.

She had a hold of him like no one else. He had killed for her, would die for her. The thought made his stomach feel weird. He pushed that mess aside.

"Tonight we end things, one way or the other."

Her eyes locked onto his, He held the gaze.

"You have everything set up?" she asked. Not sounding as happy as he thought she would be.

"Mostly."

She took the last hit of the joint, putting it out on the arm of the chair. She stood from his lap and stretched her back. The motion moved her shirt to show a line of the soft skin of her belly. His dick twitched at the sight. He moved forward kissing and nipping the smooth skin.

She laughed as he moved along the skin, he could get lost in this. She was so much more dangerous than she even knew. His hands moved up her back, dragging lines onto her skin.

She reached into his hair tugging his head back. "Do we have time?" she asked.

He pulled his head back down, laying his cheek against her belly. "Hours." he said.

She laughed and pulled him up to her. She tugged him back inside. He watched her as she toed off her shoes and shimmied out of her jeans. The sight had his hands flexing, wanting to shred her to pieces.

He started to undress, slow controlled movements. He was scared to move too fast, that this growing thing inside him might actually hurt her. He rarely had tried to control that urge. Except with her. He had always pushed that side down, keeping it from her.

Oh, but she pulled it from him. It was extremely difficult to keep it at bay. But he did, for _her, _and some days he hated her for it.

She was naked, her body a bit fuller after having the baby, standing there looking at him. He finished with his clothes and moved to her.

He kissed her, rough, possessive kisses. He wanted to mark her skin permanently, the urge was undeniable.

He pushed her to the bed. She caught herself and pulled her body up to the mattress. Her eyes were on him. He wanted to pluck them from her face and keep them forever.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

She looked surprised by the question. "You know I do."

He smiled. "Would you do anything for me?"

She was confused now. "Absolutely."

This was promising. Maybe he could feed that need inside to just hurt her a little. Just enough to shut it up. "Would you let me do anything... to you?" he asked.

"Yes." she spat, seemingly upset by the question.

He wondered now how far she would let him go. He could never bypass a fun game. He moved up to the edge of the bed. Now fully naked himself, her legs were parted, knees resting on either side of his hips.

He placed his palms on the outside of her thighs, gripping the skin tight. She winced at the sudden pain, but didn't move away. He ran the hands up to her hips, thumbs rubbing along the bones there, he watched as she squirmed.

That movement just fueled him on. His hands mapped her skin, his mind miles away. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed. The moan pulled him back to his train of thought.

"Anything?"

She let out a growl of frustration. "Anything." she said.

He moved away from her, "Stay." he said and walked out of the bedroom.

It was quick, he looked through the drawer in his office and found what he was looking for. He moved back to their room, she hadn't moved, besides propping herself up on her elbows.

He moved to the closet. He was moving easily now. His thoughts once again in a jumble. He pulled down a hanger, twisting and pulling until he had it the shape he wanted. He put the small object down on the dresser top and put the neat little device he had acquired from a friend. He set the small device down and flipped the switch on it. It lit up, the coils starting to heat.

Once they blazed red, he stuck the jumble of wire onto it. It was heating up nicely. This would take no time at all. He moved to his wife, dropping to his knees in front of the bed. He moved his mouth over her sex, her gasp and moaning that followed like music to his ears.

She was writhing, her hips bucking up in rhythm with his tongue stroking against her. She was mouthing words he couldn't hear, talking to no one in particular. He pulled away and she almost screamed in disappointment.

He moved to the dresser top and grabbed the hot twisted hanger. He moved back and looked at her.

"This will hurt." he said.

He pushed his throbbing dick inside her, she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper inside. He moved for a minute, letting her get closer to the orgasm building. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless, but he had to do this. The compulsion was uncontrollable. She was almost there and he grabbed her left arm, lifting it above her head.

Her eyes were closed, that wouldn't do.

"Open your eyes," he said.

He kept moving, her eyes opened and looked straight at him. He pushed the hot brand against the skin just under her left breast, she screamed and writhed under him. Her entire body tensed and he nearly came at the pain on her face. He dropped the brand on the floor and continued to fuck her, looking at the red and burnt flesh.

She was crying, but her hips continued to move against him. He moved them, letting her move on top, letting her take the anger of what he had done out on him. He was watching her as she bounced and slammed her body down onto his. The tears had stopped but her face was red and tear stained. She had never looked better.

She pressed her hands onto his shoulders as she continued to move onto of him. She drug her nails down his chest, drawing blood. He bucked up against her at the sting, it pushed him to the edge. He reached forward and rubbed her clit as she continued to move. He came hard as she came, her body clamping down on his.

She collapsed on him, her body shuddering. He felt better, having gotten the need to hurt her for making him care. He fed that beast and it was complacent again. He could think again, about things other than her.

She pushed herself up and off of him. She did not look happy. He laid there, body still, staring at the ceiling. He needed to get up and cleaned up, he couldn't very well show up to the asylum smelling like sex and coconuts. He chuckled at that thought.

He watched as Peach got off of the bed and moved into the bathroom.

"What the fuck."

He giggled, here goes. He moved from the bed, and into the bathroom, She was standing there, naked, the results of their recent activities trailing down her thigh. She had her arm above her head looking at the slightly blistered, burned 'J' on her side.

His dick twitched at the sight. "It looks beautiful." he said.

"You could have asked, warned me."

"Where's the fun in that?" He said, eyes still on the burn.

"You are a bastard." she said.

He shrugged and started up the shower. He kept the water cool, knowing her burn would hurt less that way. He got in and started to wash up. She was there after a few minutes, she washed his back. He smiled, knowing she wasn't really mad.

Once he was clean he turned and kissed her gently, then turned her under the waster, she hissed in pain as the water touched the burn, but started to wash up. Soon they were both clean and drying off. He put a little burn cream from the first aid kit and bandaged the wound.

Couldn't have her getting an infection. She moved to make them some quick food, knowing it would be a long night. He pushed his hair from his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He hated this face, without the scars he knew he was a handsome guy. With the scars he was a disfigured man. With the scars and his make up he was a monster.

He pushed away and put on his pants and undershirt, going down stairs to get some food before they headed to finish with Bruce.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:I was informed Saturday that yesterday was Fathers day so I didn't use the whole weekend as a birthday weekend, therefore I am not as hung over as I thought I would be. So...New chapter! And I had one person PM me about saying I was drinking. Y'all I am in my 30's, I drink responsibly but thanks for the concern :) this is the last actual chapter and then an epilogue. Enjoy!**

* * *

_~See I keep lying to myself_

_Don't know what else there is to do_

_If I could be somebody else–_

_Well, I think–I would for you~_

_~Nine Inch Nails~_

* * *

It was full dark, Joker had his face painted, and his classic get up, ready to go. He was pleased that Peach had decided to dress up as well. He liked looking at her face painted up. Her make up smooth and perfect, opposite of his smeared mess.

He was glad he had sated the dark part of him earlier, or he might have lost his mind looking at her now. The constant miss mesh of feelings drove him batty, he didn't _want_ to hurt her, he just had to sate that _need_ to hurt her.. Right now, he was using the feeling to get this done, finish this strange chapter and start a new one, far away from Bruce Wayne.

"Let's go, it's a long drive." he said, moving to leave.

He hated that his good mood had left again, but he pushed it all down for the moment. Peach followed him to the car, and once buckled in, she turned to him.

"The boys meeting us there?" she asked.

Joker nodded as he started the long trip up to Arkham, unsure if he wanted to talk to her. She tended to push him to that edge, and he was already _so_ close. Ace, Red and a few others were to meet them there. His fingers tapped the wheel as he drove, the anticipation building. He sneaked a glance at Peach, she looked deep in thought.

"If you keep chewing your lip, you'll make it bleed." he said.

Her eyes shot over to him. He laughed at the look. He just couldn't just _not_ talk to her. He _liked_ her.

"Are we going to kill him?"

He thought about the question. When he had first found out what Bruce had done, the man's painful death had been the endgame. They would break him, then kill him. Now, he felt conflicted, and that wasn't a feeling he enjoyed. Joker let out a large sigh. He decided they would see how it all played out. He shrugged.

"Let's see where the night takes us, _eh_?"

She laughed, he smiled at the sound. "Okay, let's play it by ear."

He was silent for a second then asked. "You having second thoughts?"

She sighed, "No, I'm just tired of all of this. It's not fun anymore, I just want it done and over with." she said.

He didn't say anything else. Though he could feel the frown on his face. He had started this campaign to destroy him _for_ her. He drove the rest of the way silent, he listened as she sang along to the radio, badly. It reminded him of when she was younger. He hoped his Jellybean got her singing skills from him.

He pulled off of the road and drove the small bit into the wooded area. The guys were there waiting. Joker turned off the lights and watched as the guys stood around and talked. He looked over to Peach who was chewing her lip again. That would do them no good, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the joint he had brought just in case his mind started going crazy again.

He lit the joint and passed it to his wife. She rolled her eyes as she took it from him. They sat in silence and finished it between them. She seemed to relax a bit and Joker was ready, they got out of the car, the smoke billowing out around them and made their way to Ace's car.

Joker had his knife in his pocket and a gun tucked into his pants, just in case. He watched Peach pull a gun out of Ace's bag and then grabbed a baseball bat from the trunk. She tucked the gun away and swung her bat in the air. Ace grabbed the bag and the four men followed Joker and Peach to the hole in the fence. They got inside and across to the greenhouse. The doors opened for the group and they made their way to the far end of the structure.

A table by the exit held a badge to swipe at the doors and a slip of paper with Bruce's room number. They moved silently through the back doors of the greenhouse and up to the side exit of Arkham.

Joker was more than familiar with the large brick building, He had used this particular exit before, though he was leaving not sneaking in. Once inside, Joker sent a text to his guy and waited for the signal it was clear to move around. It took less than a minute and they were free to go.

All of the cameras were dead, they moved through the building, unbothered, heading towards the elevator. The ride up was relaxing, Joker thrumming his hands on his thighs. They got to the right floor and Joker nodded to Ace.

Ace grabbed the two goons and headed left down the hallway. Joker, Peach, and Red all went right towards the patient cells to find Bruce. It only took a few minutes and they stood in front of his cell. Joker swiped the card, unlocking the door. They stepped into the small room.

Joker watched as Peach moved over to look at Bruce's sleeping form. He waited to see what she would do. She stood there, looking at the sleeping man. Suddenly her hand shot up and she held it in front of Joker, palm facing up. He smiled as he reached into his pocket to hand her the syringe and waited as she decided what to do. She was fast as she injected the sedative into Bruce's neck while he slept.

Bruce's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up, the momentum sending him forward almost tumbling off of the small bed. The confusion was clear on his face as he fell back into a drugged sleep. Joker laughed at the scene. He turned to leave the room as his wife still looked at the man's sleeping form. He walked to the small supply room and found a folded wheelchair. He unfolded it and pushed it back to the room.

He maneuvered the chair inside and saw his wife standing in the same spot, the empty needle still gripped in her hand.

"Let's get him up and moving."

The three of them moved Bruce into the chair and strapped him down just in case. Joker left Peach and Red to get Bruce to the greenhouse. He roamed the halls, his mind flashing with memories of his time in this hell hole. He found Ace and the men getting things set up for their exit. He didn't need to do this part, it was just for fun.

He helped set up the last of the finale, and they headed back to the exit. Joker sent them all ahead to make sure Bruce was moved off of the property and towards the car. Once they had a good head start, Joker moved and pulled the fire alarm on the wall. The shrill alarm blared, and the sprinkler system started to spray water from the ceiling. The water colored blood red. He couldn't stop the giggling that bubbled up.

Joker waited for the electric buzz of the doors opening. All the doors clicked and the patients started to leave their rooms, drenched in the blood colored water. Joker left, running through the grass and into the greenhouse. He cackled as he made his way through to the other side. He hit the fence and slowed down, skipping his way back to the cars.

His wife was waiting patiently in their car, Bruce bound and unconscious in the back seat. She waited for him to get inside. Ace and the guys were already gone. They pulled out of the wooded area and back onto the road. They were almost back to the city when they saw the first string of police and emergency vehicles headed to the asylum.

Peach continued to drive, headed to an abandoned restaurant in the Narrows. The place had been run out of business by a fast food chain. They pulled the car up behind the building. Peach set up the wheelchair as Joker pulled Bruce out of the car and into the seat, it was al lot tougher with out Red's help, but he managed. Once he was strapped in, they moved into the building.

The place was dark, no power left the kitchen looking like a scene from a low budget horror flick. Joker pushed the chair into the center of the room. Peach followed behind him with a battery powered lamp, she set it on the counter and lit up the room. It looked even worse in the light.

Joker moved back, watching his wife. She looked conflicted. He frowned, he could tell her heart wasn't in it anymore. She looked ready to go home. He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist his chin resting on her shoulder.

"It's your call, _wife_. What's the plan?"

She turned her face to him in surprise. He kissed her painted cheek and released her. She let her shoulders slump.

"I'm done with this, with him." she looked at the man slumped in the chair. "He's trash. I know it, he knows it."

Joker nodded. "As you wish." he left the room, headed back to the car. He popped the trunk and dug underneath the tire well.

He returned, powering on a burner phone, one of the many he kept in case of emergencies. He handed the phone to his wife and turned to Bruce. It took only a few minutes to paint the sleeping mans face. Joker stood back, trying to stifle the giggles that were bubbling inside him.

He pulled his knife from his pocket and cut through the restraints that held Bruce's wrists. They parted like tissue paper. He tucked the knife away and motioned for the phone. Peach handed it to him, clearly confused.

"Let's take a picture, hmm?"

Peach smiled and ducked down next to Bruce for a quick picture. Joker nearly growled as he saw her lean in and plant a kiss on Bruce's cheek as he snapped the picture. Despite the uncalled for kiss, the picture looked good. She was kissing Bruce's painted, sleeping face, and Joker looked angry enough to kill the both. It would do. He saved the photo and then texted a copy to his personal phone.

He used his own phone to sent back a text for Bruce to see when he woke up. The message short and sweet.

**_"Best wishes!"_**

Joker tucked the phone into Bruce's hand and moved to leave the building.

"Leave the lamp." he said.

They left Bruce and the empty kitchen behind. Peach was driving and Joker was looking at the picture. Bruce looked almost dead. That made that strange feeling in his stomach again. He was glad Peach had wanted to leave him alive. It felt wrong ending their relationship like that. Besides Peach, Batman was Joker's only friend, maybe his best friend.

The thoughts left his head as they drove to pick up the little Jellybean. Maybe they could take a vacation somewhere. He looked over at Peach and smiled.

She let a smile cross her face as she drove.

"I love you." she said.

Joker turned away, looking out of the window. He was quiet for a few minutes, thought running wild in his mind, he gave his head a good shake, leaning it back against the head rest, and then answered.

"Yea, I love you, too."

* * *

**That's all folks. I have an epilogue chapter and then this fun story is finished for good. **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I wanted to go ahead and post this epilogue chapter. This story had been a labor of love and I want to thank everyone who commented favorited or sent a PM about it. So...… this is it, I wrote this before I had even finished the story. I had the idea and it wouldn't leave me until I wrote it.**

* * *

_~You don't need directions, you know which way to go_

_And I don't want to hold you back I just want to watch you grow_

_You're the one who taught me you don't have to look behind_

_Oh yes sweet darling, so glad you are a child of mine~_

_~Carole King~_

* * *

Peach was at the doctors office, which left Joker in charge of picking his daughter up from school. He didn't mind, it was fairly easy. He had done it several times before. So he had assumed today would be like the other times. Drive up, kid gets in the car and drive home. Sometimes they would even stop and get ice cream.

He was pulling up to the school, the stupid hanging placard having Kayla Napier and her grade; Kindergarten. Joker was feeling slightly antsy having to drive around without his usual face on. Thankfully, the line was moving fast. He pulled up and watched as his daughter moved to the car. She looked her usual self.

The school uniform looking pristine, her hair pulled into two fluffy pigtails. Then he noticed her face was tear streaked and her eyes red. She opened the back door and climbed into her booster seat, buckling herself in. Joker waited for her to get her sniffling under control. It took ten full minutes.

"You good?" he asked, eyes watching her.

She usually hated to show any kind of weakness, she hardly cried at all, so the sight had unnerved Joker. He wouldn't push her to talk but he wanted to know what had made her hurt enough to cry. The last time he remembered her crying was over a year ago.

He remembered she had come into the living room, tears almost dried on her face and sat next to Peach. He had just gotten in and was watching the news for any stories about him or the fun job he had pulled. Things had been almost too easy since Batman had vanished. He looked over and noticed her face.

"What happened?" he asked.

She looked up at him, miss matched eyes big and almost angry, stared at him. "I was playing with Dashy and he stopped breathing. Then I got mad and I stepped on him hard, and now he doesn't look like a fish anymore."

Joker had held in the laughter and looked at Peach. She was shaking her head and frowning.

"Oh Jellybean, fish don't _usually_ play out of the water. They, _uh_, die."

"Die?"

"Yes, die, and go to little fishy heaven."

They hadn't talked with her about death, and he was curious to see if she understood what he was saying. She looked at him thoughtfully for a minute.

"So, he was dead when I stepped on him?"

Joker chuckled, "More than likely."

"Oh. Okay." the the girl seemed fine and skipped out of the room. It had been a strange encounter, but she took it well.

Her soft voice pulled him back to the present situation.

"I hate Cici." she said, eyes looking out of the window.

"Who is _Cici_?" he asked.

"The new girl in class."

He hummed his understanding. "_Why_ do we hate Cici?"

Her eyes cut to his, "She called me a freak."

Joker tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Are you a frea-_k_?"

"No."

"_So_," he paused, "What should we _do_ about it?" he asked.

His Jellybean smiled, oh he loved that smile with the missing tooth on the bottom. "We teach her a lesson."

"Exactly." he said, she always made him proud.

Joker took a detour, and they made their way to the old apartment building in the Narrows. They moved inside the building, and Joker ushered her to the upstairs apartment that used to be his wife's place. He used it as an "Office away from his office" now. He opened his laptop and got the internet up and running.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

He turned to face her and smiled, "Prettiest girl in the world. _Why_?"

"Cici said my eyes were ugly, just like me." she said, her mismatched eyes tearing up.

He didn't like the idea of killing children, they were too small, too helpless. Where was the fun in that? But this _Cici_, She was making him rethink his entire thought process.

"Do you think your mommy is pretty?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you look just like her."

She smiled at the words and Joker turned back to the computer screen and started to do a bit of recon. It took him a total of 45 minutes to get all the info he needed. The internet really was handy sometimes. He was getting supplies together when his wife called.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Why am I in the middle of an empty house?"

"I decided to have a bit of quality time with the Jellybean." he said as he looked over at his daughter.

"Well, will you pick up dinner on your way home? I am exhausted."

"I can do that." he was glad he didn't have to delve deeper into what they were about to do.

"Be careful, kiss her for me. I love you."

"Yes, yes, see you soon."

He hung up while she was laughing on the line. He had said the words_ one time_ and now she almost always taunted him with it. She could drive him crazy sometimes. He tucked his phone away and gathered the supplies up. This would be fun to watch. While Joker was sure his daughter thought like he did, she was the strong silent type, unlike Peach who wore all emotions for everyone to see, he had never pushed any ideas on her mind.

He was brutally honest and let her draw her own conclusions. She had stopped believing in Santa as quickly as she had started. The tooth fairy was a joke to her. He didn't care either way if she had believed, it made no difference to him. Peach had been upset when Kayla had told the Santa at the Gotham mall he was fake, making a few kids close enough to hear cry.

Peach had went on a rampage, crying about how she wanted her daughter to have a happy childhood and be normal. Joker rolled his eyes at the thought, normal. Bleh. Who needed it? He had taken his Jellybean aside and explained, mommy was not like them, that mommy wanted her to think like the other kids sometimes. She had looked up at him with the strangest look on her face, then nodded her head.

A few months later Peach had come over to him squealing about the Easter Bunny, and how they would have to get candy filled eggs to hide for Kayla. Joker was thoroughly confused. Then his daughter came down for breakfast. Once his wife was out of earshot, she looked at him.

"Is mommy happy now?"

He laughed. She had taken his words to heart and let Peach have this one holiday. She was a good kid.

"Yea, she seems happy."

She smiled, "Good."

He was proud of her. He knew then that he would do _anything_ in his power to make her happy. That was why he was heading to the home of Richard and Suzanne Reynolds. Parents to a Cecilia Reynolds AKA Cici.

Joker wasn't usually one to get into petty disagreements, but when it came to making his girls happy, he'd tear the world to shreds. If this girl Cici, was being a pest, making his Jellybean cry, well he would be a bad father to ignore that injustice. He would help his girl get her petty revenge and be happy again.

He pulled up to the neighborhood, and parked a few houses down from the Reynolds household. He carried a small bag over his shoulder and held his daughter's hand as they made their way up to the side of the house.

He shushed her as they moved to the side of the house and up to a small side window. The air conditioner unit was humming away and he started to pull a few items from the bag. She watched as he pulled tubing and a large metal canister out and attached the tubing. He pushed the tubing into the unit and turned the dial on the canister. The hiss of the gas moving through was soft, barely audible over the sound of the air conditioner.

He gave it fifteen minutes before he nodded at his girl. They made their way into the backyard and moved into the house. Joker left the back door open to let the gas filter out. He watched as his girl move through the house, on a mission. He followed her as she made her way into the decent sized dining room.

There at the table, passed out was the Reynolds family. He watched as she circled the table and then moved back to the small girl.

"Will you lift her up?" she asked.

Joker moved to the kid and lifted her limp form out of the seat. "Where to?" he asked.

"Lets take her to her room." she said, leading the way to a hallway.

He followed as his daughter led them to the obscenely pink room. He stepped in and waited. This was her deal, he was just the muscle.

"Lay her on the bed please." she was already digging in the bag for her tools.

Joker laid the small girl down and stepped back to see what his girl would do. He smiled when he turned around holding a large pair of scissors. He watched as she hacked away at the girl's hair. She put the hair into a large pile. Once the girl was sporting a choppy uneven pixie cut, some places almost to the skin, his daughter put the scissors back into the bag and then placed the hair all around the sleeping girl.

Joker held back the laughter at what she was doing. This was serious for her. He wanted her to feel strong in her convictions and confident in her ability to handle her own issues. She moved to a small desk and grabbed a marker. He watched her move to the small vanity set and start to write.

It was so adorable, her uneven letters. She wrote a message on the mirror. He could feel the pride swell in his chest as he read what she wrote.

"Who is uglee now?"

She turned and put the marker back on the desk. "I'm hungry, can we get Chinese food?"

"Sure, lets go." he said picking up the bag and then his girl. They walked out of the back door and back to his car. They headed to get some take out and go home.

They pulled into the garage and got out, big bags of food and Kayla's backpack in hand. They stepped into the kitchen and set the bags on the table.

"Go get your mom." he said as he pulled food out of the bag.

A few minutes passed and in walked the two most important people in his life. His wife walked over and kissed him.

"Did you two have fun?" she asked.

"Yes, we always do. Can we eat now I'm hungry." Kayla answered.

Peach laughed and got plates down for them. They were eating when Joker heard his wife's phone ringing. He watched her get up and go to get the phone, then cut his eyes over at his Jellybean. She seemed unconcerned.

When Peach moved back into the room she sat across from him and looked pale.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"The doctors office. They had drawn blood earlier and called with the results."

Joker was confused now. "Blood test? For what?"

She looked up and had a lopsided grin on her face. "I'm pregnant."

Peach looked at Joker then at their daughter and burst out into laughter. "You two look horrified. I'm the one who has to be pregnant." she said.

* * *

**Sheesh! That is it, thank you to everyone who had stuck with me through this craziness. You are amazing! Here is the song list as usual. XOXO**

**Chapter 1: Love is madness - 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Chapter 2: Die a Little - Yungblud**

**Chapter 3: Beethoven's C**t - Serj Tankien**

**Chapter 4: Asking For It - Hole**

**Chapter 5: Twisted Transistor - Korn**

**Chapter 6: ATWA - System of a Down**

**Chapter 7: You Should See Me in a Crown - Billie Eilish**

**Chapter 8: The Fire - Papa Roach**

**Chapter 9: I Started a Joke - The BeeGees**

**Chapter 10: Swallowed - Bush**

**Chapter 11: Underneath It All - No Doubt**

**Chapter 12: Little things (Physical) - Alien Ant Farm**

**Chapter 13: Take a Side - Third Eye Blind**

**Chapter 14: Joke - Third Eye Blind**

**Chapter 15: Sexual Hallucinations - In This Moment**

**Chapter 16: The Perfect Drug - Nine Inch Nails**

**Chapter 17: Dead Gone - Metallica**

**Chapter 18: The Promise - In This Moment**

**Chapter 19: Outside - Staind**

**Chapter 20: Break My Face - AJR**

**Chapter 21: Irresistible - Fallout Boy**

**Chapter 22: Rising Sun - George Harrison **

**Chapter 23: Shadow on the Sun - Audioslave**

**Chapter 24: Me Against You - Three Days Grace**

**Chapter 25: Suffer - Staind**

**Chapter 26: We're in This Together - Nine Inch Nails**

**Chapter 27: Dumb - Nirvana**

**Chapter 28: Isn't Life Beautiful - Lil Peep**

**Chapter 29: These Days - Foo Fighters**

**Chapter 30: Riot - Three Days Grace**

**Chapter 31: End of All Days - 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Chapter 32: Hospital Beds - Florence + the Machine**

**Chapter 33: Not My Type: Dead as F*** - Motionless in White**

**Chapter 34: IV-TV - Marilyn Manson**

**Chapter 35: Right Where it Belongs - Nine Inch Nails**

**Chapter 36: Blood (Empty Promises) - Papa Roach**

**Chapter 37: A Little Piece of Heaven - Avenged Sevenfold**

**Chapter 38: Synthetic Love - Motionless in White**

**Chapter 39: I would for You - Nine Inch Nails**

**Chapter 40: Child of Mine - Carole King**


End file.
